


NSFW Posts

by Yikes_Writes



Series: Yikes on Tumblr [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Ayyoo y'all know what that means, BDSM, BDSM Scene, BIlly fucks Steve in his dad's office send tweet, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Barebacking, Billy Hargrove Has a Daddy Kink, Billy can and WILL kill for his pretty boy, Billy doesn't talk to steve abt trying toys and kinks, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brat Steve Harrington, Breaking Up & Making Up, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Billy Hargrove, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Feminization, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Flogging, Full Murder Boyfriends whoops, Handcuffs, Humiliation, I tagged this with Tommy/Steve/Billy but thats only chapter 18, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Italian Steve, Kegboys, Kink Negotiation, Locker Room, M/M, Making Up, Minor murder boyfriends, Mob Boss Billy Hargrove, Mostly bottom Steve cause that's my personal jam, Murder, NSFW, Omega Steve Harrington, Pet Names, Post-Break Up, Pregnancy Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Riding, Rimming, Roommates, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Dreams, Sex Toys, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Steve has a humilation kink you can't change my mind, Steve in lingerie, Steve is always horny, Steve is in a dog collar, Sub Steve Harrington, Subspace, Sugar Daddy Billy Hargrove, They toruture someone as foreplay, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Billy Hargrove, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, bad italian bc i don't speak it, bc Billy, bc yeah thats the vibe, but steve is concenting, femme steve, happy easter, he's dressed as a sexy bunny, im not sorry, srry that's just a fact, these boys are soft, this is all just FILTH, this is the smutty version of my Tumblr Posts, this shit is GROSS, youtuber steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 51,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes
Summary: I will be posting all smutty and NSFW drabbles and ficlets from my Tumblr in this work! Each piece is a stand alone.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Yikes on Tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688719
Comments: 89
Kudos: 1002





	1. Anon: Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!  
> I’ve got a headcanon that Steve loves being so full of Billy, like full of him to the point that it’s too much, but he can’t help it, loves being stuffed full of him, to the point where he wants to fall asleep with Billy inside of him, and Billy might tease him about it but he loves it too, will sometimes wake Steve up with his cock because it feels so good for both of them

The first time Steve asked Billy not to wear a condom, Billy was _all for it_. He _knew_ he was clean, Steve had gotten tested _specifically_ to convince Billy to bareback him, so why not?

So they fuck it out, and Billy comes _deep_ in Steve, and goes to pull out, but Steve wraps his _long_ legs around Billy and coos, _no Baby, I like feeling so full a you. Stay here for just a minute_. So Billy lays on him, knows Steve likes to feel Billy’s weight on top of him, and they lay there, together like that, until Steve clenches his hole, and Billy starts _getting hard_ , and Steve is real close to _losing his mind_ , because feeling Billy get hard _inside of him_? The best thing ever.

“ _Fuck_ , Bill. I can _feel_ you in me, can _feel_ you filling out. Make me feel so _full_.” And _that_ , threw Billy over the edge, made him fuck in and out of Steve _hard_ and _fast_. Steve was out of his mind, practically drool as Billy attached himself to his neck, sucking and biting and licking, leaving mars in his wake. 

“Gonna fill up, Baby. Gonna leave you _dripping_.” He bit Steve’s earlobe as Steve went rigid, coming untouched and _screaming_ , pulling his blunt nails down Billy’s back. 

So they start playing around with it. Billy will fuck him _full_ of cum, stay in him in between rounds, loves the way Steve will gasp and whine when he fills out _inside_ him. Will fuck him time and time again, fill him full and put a plug in him, _keep_ him full. 

And sometimes, sometimes Steve will scoot up to Billy, back to his chest and mumble _wanna be full, wanna keep you warm,_ and Billy will put his dick _right back in_ , aided by lube and his own cum, and they’ll sleep like that, Steve nice and _full_ , Billy tucked _into_ Steve, and sometimes he’ll wake up hard, and Steve will be asleep, grinding back, impaling himself on Billy’s cock, _fucking himself_ in his _sleep_ and it’s so _hot_.

“You did it again last night.” Steve was making pancakes, Billy cutting up fresh fruit for them.

“Did what?”

“Woke up in the middle of the night and you were fucking yourself, in your _sleep_.” Steve went _red_. 

“I, um, I’m sorry if that, I didn’t, I’m-”

“It’s okay, Pretty Boy.” Billy moved to plaster himself to Steve’s back. “It was _hot_.” Steve shivered.

“You know, I wouldn’t, wouldn’t mind waking up to you. That might be, might be kinda _hot_ too.” Billy _loved_ how shy Steve gets, even though they’ve been together for _years_ , he’s still nervous to ask Billy for things he wants, goes read while he does it and can’t make eye contact for a while.

“Yeah, Sleeping Beauty? You wanna wake up with my cock in you?” Steve just moaned.

Billy waited a few days, didn’t want Steve to see it coming. Picked a night they had fucked like bunnies, knew Steve was ready to go, hole lubed and stretched, ready for Billy. He pressed a few fingers inside, _loving_ the way Steve sighed in his sleep, pressing back to the digits. 

Billy rolled on top of him, pressing _down_ , his chest to Steve’s back, pressing _in_ slowly, feeling the sloppy warmth of him, _squeezing_ him like a vice.

“ _Bill_ ,” Steve whined. “Bill, what are you _doing_?”

“Fuckin’ you awake, Sweet Thing. You want me to stop?” Steve gasped when Billy ground his hips.

“Don’t stop, _please_ , Bill. _Please_ don’t stop.” He was _writhing_ , grappling with the sheets, breathing heavily into the pillow, shoving it away from his face. “ _Fuck_ , Billy, I can’t, I won’t-” He was babbling, wailing incoherently, his sleep-addled brain only made _worse_ as he dropped into that fucked-out space. “Bill, I’m gonna cum, I, I _wanna_ cum.”

“Cum for me, Baby. Wanna _feel_ you cumming on my cock.” Steve cried out, arching his back onto Billy’s dick, Billy’s fingers in his hair. 

Billy was close behind, filling Steve even _more_ , flopping down on top of him, still _in_ him.

“Wanna sleep like this. Just here, sticky and _sloppy_.” Billy pressed a kiss onto his neck.

“Then sleep, Pretty Boy. I’ll be _right here_.”


	2. Anon: Steve's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Billy knowing he is Steve's first with a man and he loves it, but Steve wants Billy looking at him with the light of a lamp to see his face or the moonlight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!  
> 

So, Steve has _dabbled_ with guys before. Maybe he’s made out with a few, maybe he’s gotten a blowjob or two of a random guy at a party. He’s _definitely_ dabbled with _Billy_ , traded sloppy handjobs in Steve’s bed late at night, has kneeled in front of Billy and _swallowed him down_ , came up when Billy finished, eyes dewey, mouth sloppy, and had asked _was that okay?_

But he’s never _been fucked_ , good and proper, and when he brings it up to Billy, blushes and says _I wanna feel you, Bill_ , well, Billy’s only human.

Billy fingers Steve _good_ and _slow_. He wants to take his _time_ , make sure his Pretty Boy is _ready_. 

Steve loves kissing. Always has, always will. Is content to lay under Billy, lick into his mouth. Billy loves kissing _Steve_. Is content to lay on top of him, hand in his hair, another feeling down his body. Loves the soft, sweet sounds Steve makes, the gasps and moans he lets Billy _eat_ out of his _mouth_. 

He pushes a hand into Steve’s shirt, feeling the soft skin, the way Steve will pull _tight_ when Billy runs a thumb over his nipple. He gets his little t-shirt up, _off_ starts working on his own, goes for Steve’s belt, until Steve’s hands are there, taking Billy’s, his voice is soft when he says _I’m ready. I want it. Want you._

He starts with his tongue, Steve face down into the sheets, his ass in the air, Billy holding him _open_ , licking inside him, sucking and even _spitting_. Steve was whining into the pillow, hands scrambling in the covers. Billy kept going, kept _tasting_ , kept getting those _sounds_ out of Steve, the whines and pants and _moans_. When he pulled back, going for the lube in the nightstand, Steve flipped over, on his back, knees bent, holding his legs up, _open_ , whining _like this, Bill. Want it like this_.

He lays in between Steve’s legs, four fingers _deep_ for over an _hour_. Steve was shaking by the end, crying and _blubbering_ , babbling incoherently asking for _please, Bill, please_.

So Billy climbs up him, bends Steve’s legs up, takes a look at that fluttering little hole before going to push in, but Steve stopped him, one hand on his chest in the darkness, the sun long set while Steve was _begging_ to cum on Billy’s fingers. 

“I just, I wanna _see you_.” Steve was running his hand along Billy’s chest. “It’s _dark_. I wanna _see you_ , Bill.” So Billy turned _on_ a light, not something he’s used to, always fumbling in the dark, in seedy motels or the backs of cars in dim parking lots, never had he turned _on_ the lights, fucked someone in soft light like what bathed Steve’s bedroom. 

So the lights were _on_ , and Steve’s eyes were _wide_ as Billy pushed in. He gasped, mouth open _so pretty_. He was looking at Billy, studying his face as he moved, on top of Steve, _inside of_ Steve. 

Steve was on _fire_. He had never felt _anything_ like this before, had never felt _loved_ like this before. He looked up at Billy, watched the way his brows knit together, the way his eyes would go _soft_ before he leaned down to kiss Steve. 

Billy _loved_ watching Steve’s eyes go teary, his cheeks flushed the same color as his neck, his chest. Studied the way he would close his eyes _tight_ before letting them fly open, wild when Billy hit that _spot_ , the way his lips trembled when he wanted Billy to kiss him, the way he _pouts_ when Billy goes _too slow_ or _not enough_. 

Billy watched him fall apart, cumming untouched, _full_ of Billy, _covered_ with Billy. He cried out, arching and bowing underneath Billy, tears dripping out of his eyes, clenched _tight_. He was a _vice_ around Billy, hot and soft around him, fingers pressed into his back, voice cracking in Billy’s ear. 

Billy was close behind, shooting off _deep_ inside Steve, holding him, arms wrapped underneath Steve, between his body and the bed, keeping him _close_. He was talking into his ear, babbling _something_ about how beautiful he is, how good he feels, how much he _loves_ him. 

They were messy, laying wrapped up in one another, sticky and sweaty and _sated_. 

Steve was content under Billy, counting the freckles dusting his shoulders, tracing the stretch marks on his upper arms, the ones he gets from working out so much, the ones he rubs different lotions and creams on because he doesn’t _like_ them.

Billy kissed at the dark spots covering Steve, the ones along his neck, his chest. He took note of the dark bruises he had sucked into that soft pale skin, the fingerprints that had smeared purple and blue. 

The soft light made Billy glow above Steve, made him _golden_ , made his smooth skin looked like molten, shining bronze. The light made Steve even _softer_ , even more _beautiful._ His big eyes looked lighter, a sweet honey amber Billy could lose himself in. 

Billy decided he _liked_ looking at Steve, watching him fall apart, watching him cry and drool and tense. _Loved_ how soft and gorgeous he looks, sleepy and smiling, dripping and _full_ of Billy.

They turned out the lights, letting the soft moonlight illuminate them as they lay together, hands intertwined, talking softly about everything, _nothing_.


	3. Anon: Italian Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "billy loves it when he's fucking too steve that he starts using his italian accent on the bed (i like to imagine that his mom from Steve is descended from italian)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!  
> 

When it happened, Billy didn’t know _what the fuck_ was going on. He had been plowing Steve, taking him hard and fast when Steve’s babbling, the incoherent words Billy _loved_ to hear spilling outta Steve, _changed_. 

The words slipped into something Billy literally _couldn’t_ understand, accent heavy, words buttery soft.

They were laying in their own mess when Billy asked.

“What happened to you there, Pretty Boy?” Steve was laying on Billy, his head resting sweetly on his chest.

“What do you mean?”

“When we were fuckin’. You started like, _going off_. I had _no idea_ what in the fuck you were saying.” Steve’s eyes were wide.

“Oh, _fuck_. I think I slipped into Italian? I honestly don’t remember, Bil, but like, sometimes that happens, the words just kinda scramble in my brain.”

“Sorry, you speak _Italian_?”

“Yeah, my mom’s from Venice. I didn’t speak English until I went to kindergarten.”

“No shit?”

“No shit. She met my dad in, Rome, I think? He was studying abroad or something. When I was born, she would _only_ hire nannies that spoke Italian so that it would be my first language. Even now she gets kinda mad if I speak to her in English, she’ll get all pissy and start ranting about how I have rejected my heritage. It’s a lot.” He slipped into a thick accent, imitating his mother with his own natural lilt. “ _Stefano_ , _WHY must you spit on me, on your blood_.”

“Sorry, _Stefano_?”

“Yeah, my dad wanted an Anglican name, my mom wanted an Italian name, so I am _officially_ Stefano Alessandro Luzaztto-Harrington, but when my dad is being an asshole I’m Steven Alexander Harrington.”

“Why didn’t I know this about you?”

“I don’t know, it’s just not something that’s like, the first thing I talk about. Plus she’s never here, so it’s not like you would hear it a lot.”

“She go to Italy a lot? That why she and your dad are always gone?”

“They spend about half the year there, they have a place in Venice.”

“How do your parents have a fucking home in _Venice, Italy_ , and you’ve never even left the state of _Indiana?”_

“That’s because they don’t like, actually _like_ me or whatever.” Billy knew _this_ story, knew about how coldly Steve’s mother would address him, how she has admitted to _never loving him_. He just held Steve tighter, kissed the top of his head. 

“We could go.” He popped his head up.

“What?”

“You and me. We can save up, stay in a youth hostel or something, go to Italy. See your lands or whatever.” Steve’s eyes were wide, a little bit misty. 

“You would, you would do that for me?”

“Pretty Boy, I would do _anything_ for you. Literally fucking _anything_.” Steve snuggled back down. 

“Voglio passare il resto della mia.” Billy practically _purred_.

“Say more, keep talking.”

“Siamo fatti l’uno all’atra.” Billy flipped them over, kissing Steve’s neck, his chest. “Mi sono innamorata di te.”

“ _God_ , Pretty Boy. You have no _idea_ what that’s doing to me.” Steve _did_ have an idea what it was doing to Billy, could _feel_ it against his hip.

“Ti penso sempre.” Billy moaned, dipping his head to lick and suck down Steve’s stomach. “Sono dipendente dei tuoi baci.”

“Tell me _more_ , Sweet Thing.” Steve gasped as Billy took him in his mouth, sucking him _deep_. His hands threaded into Billy’s hair, feeling the silky curls wrap around his fingers, pushing slightly.

“Voglio la tua testa fra le gambe. Mi fai eccitare.” He moaned out, Billy moving his legs up to get at his hole, prodding it with his tongue, tasting cum and lube and _Steve_. “Sei sempre nel mio cuore.” He was babbling away anything that came into his brain, the languages skewing together. “ _Billy, Voglio che mi scopi_.” He whined, high in his throat. “Fammelo sentire dentro.”

“So beautiful, _so perfect_ for me.” He ran his hand up Steve’s thighs, opening them and folding them up to his chest, coming back up to Steve’s level, kissing deeply into his mouth, _loving_ the soft noises Steve made when he pressed _in_. 

Steve was drooling, his words coming quickly and steadily, English mixing with Italian as he flushed, whimpering, brows furrowed, Billy taking his cock in his free hand, watching Steve _writhe_.

“I’m close, _Bill_ , non fermarti.”

Watching Steve cum, _feeling_ Steve cum always pushed Billy over the edge, always had him spilling out. 

They lay together, soaked in cum and sweat, Steve’s head back on Billy’s chest.

“Ti amo. Non ho mai amato nessuno come io amo te.” He was sleepy, letting himself drift off on Billy, feeling his blunt nails scratch lightly on his scalp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian phrases, listed in the order used:
> 
> “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
> “We’re made for each other.”  
> “I have fallen in love with you.”  
> “I’m always thinking about you.”  
> “I am addicted to your kisses.”  
> “I want your head between my legs.”  
> “You turn me on.”  
> “You’re always in my heart.”  
> “I want you to fuck me.”  
> “Let me feel you inside.”  
> “Don’t stop.”  
> “I love you. I have never loved anyone like I love you.”


	4. Anon: Soft Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!  
> 
> 
> anon: steve likes to feel smooth down there so he shaves and when billy sees him he is surprised but loves it.

Steve’s a hairy guy.

The hair on his head is his fucking _trademark_ , but he can also grow a pretty good beard in less than a week, had _thick_ chest hair, and his happy trail is thick, is _dark_ , and leads to a fucking _jungle_. His legs are covered, his arms are covered, he’s just naturally pretty fuckin’ hairy.

But, he doesn’t really _like_ it. _Especially_ his pubes. It makes him feel kinda, _yucky_ , so he always kept them nice and trimmed, clean and short. One day, he was trimming them up and just thought, _fuck it_ , took one of his extra razors from the cabinet, and just, shaved it.

It was itchy as _fuck_ , and he didn’t like how rough it left his skin, and he had ingrown hairs almost immediately, but he kind of loved the look of his skin, the way it made him a touch more _delicate_.

He goes to Meldvald’s a few weeks later, after the hair has come back and has stopped _itching_ and he buys Nair and wax strips and avoids Joyce Byers at all costs, and when he gets home he reads the instructions and _waxes himself_.

It fucking _hurts_. It doesn’t help that he did kinda the whole, _area_ , around his balls and up his pelvis, getting rid of the trail of thick hair, but when he’s rubbing in the soothing oil, he gets a look of himself in the mirror and almost gets _hard_ and the sight of himself.

He starts doing it regularly, letting the hair grow _just enough_ to attach to the strips, like he had read in that article in the Cosmo that his mom left in the kitchen. He also started doing _more_ of it.

Waxing his asshole was one of the _most_ painful things he has _ever_ experienced. The hair pulled roughly on the sensitive skin as it came out, but he was left so _smooth_ , looking like the twinks in the gay skinmag he had gotten at a truck stop outside of the city. He rubbed the soothing oil on his skin, teasing his hole with it, gasping as he pressed his finger, just a _little_.

His chest was kept hairless, his happy trail gone, his dick, his balls, his asshole, all _smooth_. He _loved_ rubbing his hands along himself, feeling the buttery soft skin.

Billy hadn’t seen Steve naked since basketball, since the shared showers. 

He had taken note in there, looking at Steve’s pert ass, his lithe body, all that fuckin’ _hair_ , so when he and Steve start goin’ out, the first time they get hot and heavy, Billy’s expecting _hair_. He knows Steve’s a bit of a priss, likes to be nice and _clean_ , so he’s expecting to bury his face in dark curls that smell like expensive soap.

What he’s _not_ expecting is to find Steve _hairless_ , his chest, stomach, pelvis _smooth_.

“You shave?” He was running his hands _down_ , feeling the soft skin beneath his balls, his buttery hole. Steve was completely naked, Billy still fully clothed, _hard_ in his jeans.

“No, I, I wax it.” Steve was gasping, Billy’s fingers _teasing_.

“You _wax_ it?”

“Yeah, shaving makes it _itchy_ and it grows back _really_ fast.”

“But you, you _keep it_ like this?” Steve was starting to get _red_. He hadn’t thought much about it when Billy was pawing at his belt, getting between his legs. Now that he considers it, it’s kinda _weird_. Kinda, _girly_.

“I um, I do. I have to do it like, once every two and a half weeks.” Billy was still staring, his fingers running delicately over Steve’s soft skin.

“It’s _hot_.” Steve went even _redder_.

“R-really?” Billy was now bending his legs up, spreading them to look at his hole, the dusky pink of it completely visible.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he breathed, ducking down and _spitting_ , Steve jumping slightly as the saliva hit his sensitive skin. “Makes you look so _pretty_.” He went in, licking into Steve, tasting the clean skin, smooth and velvet soft.

Steve was writhing, moaning out when Billy held his hips in place, not letting him move at _all_. 

“I just, I like feeling _soft_.” Steve was babbling as Billy added a finger, moving it in time with his tongue. “I like, it makes me feel real _delicate_.”

Billy began pushing another finger in, two pressing _deep_. “I need, you got lube, Pretty Boy?” Steve whined when he pulled out, pointing to the nightstand.

Billy opened the drawer, expecting to dig through it, finding it _right_ on top with a couple ‘a skinmags, some with women, and some with men. He found the bottle close to empty, _more_ than enough for them to fuck, but plenty gone for Billy to _know_.

“You finger yourself, Baby? You look at the boys in that nudie mag and shove ‘em in _deep_?” He slicked up his fingers, running them along Steve’s rim, barely pressing. 

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Billy began pressing his fingers in, going _slow_ , feeling his way _inside_ Steve. 

“You ever think about me? Imagine it’s my fingers, my _cock_?” Steve sobbed, his stomach lurching when Billy pressed into that _spot_.

“ _Yes_ ,” Billy was curling his fingers, _digging_ into the little bundle, making Steve cry out. “All the time, picture you fuckin’ me.” Billy’s dick kicked in his jeans, taking in the look of Steve spread out below him, pale skin _smooth._

“You want that? You want me to _fuck you_ , Sweet Thing?” He added another finger, the soft skin stretching around him. 

Steve was panting, whining _yes, yes_ as Billy fingered him, the other hand rubbing the hairless skin around the base of his dick. He pulled his fingers out, Steve crying out at the sudden emptiness.

He shed his shirt quickly, Steve watching, dark eyes hooded as he fumbled with his belt. He was _staring_ at Steve, his eyes trailing all the _gorgeous_ skin on display. He shoved his jeans down gracelessly, Steve pulling him close, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Billy ground his hips down, feeling the way their cocks bumped together, the slide of his hot skin across Steve’s buttery soft, _hairless_ skin.

He poured out more lubed, rubbing it along his cock, positioning himself, pressing _in_. 

Steve’s eyes were _wide_. The most he had ever had inside himself were a few _fingers_ , _nothing_ like the weight of Billy’s _thick_ cock. Billy’s eyes were _glued_ to Steve’s hole, the way it stretched and fluttered around him.

“You’re so _tight_ , Baby. So _perfect_ for me.” He pulled out, almost all the way, before pushing back in, going _slow_. “You’re so _wet_.” Steve’s breath caught in his chest.

The lube mixed with Billy’s spit, allowing them to slide together. 

“You’re so gorgeous, so _tight_ around me, so _beautiful_.” He set a steady pace, slamming in deep. 

“Kepp, keep talking, Bill.” Billy held Steve’s wrists above his head with one hand, the other under his left leg, pressing his thigh into his chest, keeping him _open_.

“You’re so _good_. So good _for me_ , Pretty Boy. So _perfect_.” Steve was mewling, crying out as Billy went _faster_ , _harder_. “You close, Honey? Gonna come on my cock?” Steve’s had his eyes screwed shut.

“Will you, will you touch me? I’m close. _So close_.”

“No, Baby. You can cum on my cock. Be a _good girl_ for me.” Steve’s eyes opened, were _wild_. His back arched, his muscles tightening around Billy. “ _Fuck,_ Princess. _So pretty_.” Steve was _boneless_ beneath him as he kept going, whispering dirty things in Steve’s ear, chasing his own orgasm.

They lay together, Steve face down on top of Billy, both sticky messes after. Billy ran one hand _down_ , feeling Steve’s hole, puffy and _abused_ , his own spunk leaking out. He ran his fingers through it, pushing it back _in_.

“Bill, _stop_. ‘m sore.” Billy just chuckled, holding him close, planting a kiss in Steve’s hair.


	5. Anon: Cum Dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Steve likes to put his hand on his abdomen to feel Billy inside him, and Billy loves to say that it will fill Steve up so much that he will be swollen with his children and his semen.

Steve likes seeing Billy’s face when they fuck.

He likes being able to wrap himself around him, watch his eyes go hazy and his lips part as he pants with the movement.

But he also likes when Billy will flip him over, get him face down, ass up. Will eat him out, fuck him _rough_. He feels _deeper_ this way, like he’s in Steve’s _throat_. 

One time, he had Steve by the hips, just going to _town_ , when Steve had a thought, maybe, maybe he could _feel_ Billy, so he puts a hand on his belly, low down, just below his navel, and-

He doesn’t know if he can _actually_ feel Billy, or if his hope is high enough to make him _imagine it_ , but either way he thinks he can _feel_ Billy’s cock in him, and he’s cumming.

It was the fastest turn around he’s ever had, and a fucking _good_ orgasm at that, and so Billy asks him, wants to _keep_ the sex like that, keep it good enough that Steve is screaming and shooting off in less than two mintues, _untouched_.

“I put my hand, like right _here_ , and I think I could _feel_ you, and it was just, it was really hot.”

So the next time they fuck, Steve’s on his back, and he sneaks his hand down, places it low on his tummy, and Billy puts his on top and _presses_. Pushes their hands into Steve’s stomach, and Steve _know_ he can feel Billy’s dick, can feel the head pressing against their hands, through _Steve_ , and this time, when he cums, Billy isn’t long after.

They start playing into it a little, Billy will pull Steve up when he’s taking him from behind, and they’ll put their hands on Steve’s stomach, and will _feel_ it. Billy comes home one night with a _long_ dildo, and sits there, fucking Steve with it, watching the way it’ll make Steve’s tummy poke out a little.

They stop using condoms, both of them get tested for it, and they’re only fucking each other, that’s what _commitment_ is.

So Billy is plowing Steve, bareback style, and it’s _intense_. The feeling of Steve’s slick skin, tight, hot, _wet_ , it’s so _good_. And he starts babbling, the filthy words coming without him really controlling them.

“You feel so good around me, so tight. So _wet_.” And _that_ gets a sweet breathy moan. “You get all wet just for _me_ , Baby? Think about my cock inside you, and you start _drippin’_?” And that, combined with the hand on his stomach, Steve is cumming, and crying, and it’s _beautiful_ , and Billy keeps _going_. “So pretty. So pretty when you’re coming on my cock. You like being full, Baby? You like your pussy being _stuffed_?” And Steve’s eyes are wide, but he’s getting hard again, and he’s saying _yeah, love being full, full of you_ and Billy is leaning down, biting at his ear and asking “You wanna be full of cum? Want me to pump you full? Leave you _dripping_?” And Steve will sob, and Billy will get rougher.

“Yes, want you. Please, fill me up. Wanna be full, fulla you, wanna, wanna have your babies, be fulla your _kids_.” And Steve will go _red_ , and his eyes will fly _open_ , and he won’t know what to _say_ , because he just fucking admitted he wants to be _pregnant_ , and no one was ever supposed to _know_ about that little fantasy, but Billy just groans, and goes _harder_ and puts his hand on Steve’s tummy and says

“Wanna feel it when I cum inside, feel it when I knock you up.” And Steve loses himself, again, lets Billy continue, milk another orgasm outta him when he starts purring “Gonna be so gorgeous, round and pregnant, such a _good_ little slut.”

And they both _like_ it, maybe for different reasons, but it _gets ‘em_ there, and the orgasms are always _amazing_ , so they take it a step further, and Steve buys himself a plug, a good sized one, and has Billy fuck him, fill him _right up_ , he’ll make him stuff the plug in there, stopper him up, keep him _full_ until Billy is hard again, until he’s ready to take _another_ load.

They’ll go at it for _hours_ , Steve once leaving it in for nearly a whole _day_ , because he _loved_ the way he felt _so full_ , his stomach pooched out just a little below his bellybutton, the way he could look down and see himself _swollen_ with Billy’s cum.

And Billy will come up behind him, but his hand on the little bump and whisper in his ear how _gorgeous_ he looks, how _beautiful you are when you’re pregnant_ and Steve will get _hard_ and they’ll go another few rounds, Steve getting even more _full,_ and when he has to take out the plug, has to shower and clean himself out, there’s always a moment where he presses on his tummy, feels it get flatter as the cum runs down his legs, but Billy will warp his arms around his waist, will hold him and purr _it’s okay, Baby, we’ll knock you up tomorrow_ and Steve will _whine_ and go to bed with Billy’s cock in him, wake up to Billy fucking into him, hand pressing his stomach and voice in his ear whispering _you ready to be full?_


	6. Anon: Mr. Harrington's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Billy fucks Steve in the armchair of Mr. Harrington's office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!  
> 

Billy liked fucking Steve around his big empty house. 

They’ve done it nearly every room. It started in the kitchen, when Steve was making a sandwich post-sex naked and Billy couldn’t _help_ himself. Had bent him _right_ over the counter.

Next was the den, Billy had gotten bored with whatever movie Steve had picked, that boy loved fucking _westerns_ , and Billy just wasn’t really _into_ them. So he settled for kissing at Steve’s neck, getting him nice and _distracted_.

At this point, they’ve fucked in each guest room, the kitchen, _both_ dining rooms, the sitting room, the den, Steve’s bathroom, the powder room on the main floor, the master bathroom in the _huge_ bathtub, and of _course_ he had fucked Steve on his parents' _bed_. 

There was _one_ door Billy had never crossed. It was towards the back of the house, nestled in the most secluded part.

“What _is_ that room?”

“My dad’s home office. I’m not allowed to go in there.” Billy got a glint in his eye Steve _knew_ meant _trouble_.

He leaned against the door, turning the knob slowly while staring at Steve, pushing the door open and going inside.

The office was fucking _ridiculous_. The wooden desk was _huge_ , a large leather armchair resided behind it. Billy poured himself a glass of whiskey from the decanter under the window and flopped into the chair. There were two on the other side of the desk, smaller ones for any associates Mr. Harrington met with at home.

Steve had explained he only did business at home when it was a _huge_ account, wanting to show off his perfect family, exotic wife and polite son. There was a stupid fucking _oil painting_ of the family behind the large chair. Mr. Harrington had one done every two years until Steve was sixteen. 

Billy cocked an eyebrow at Steve, swirling the whiskey in the glass.

“Well, aren’t you gonna come sit on Daddy’s lap?” Steve went _red_.

“Bill, that’s not funny.” 

“Not _tryna_ be funny, Princess.”He sipped the whiskey, the expensive brand going down smooth. “Be good and come sit on Daddy’s lap.” 

Steve looked to be at war with himself, finally stumbled forward and straddling Billy. Billy smiled up at him, setting the empty glass down on the wooden coaster on the desk.

He placed both hands on Steve’s hips.

“I have a plan for us today, Baby. I’m gonna sit here, and you’re gonna put on a little _show_ for me.” He petted Steve’s thighs. “When I tell you, you’re gonna go get your lube. Then come back to me. And don’t bother bringing your clothes.” He gently pushed Steve off his lap. “Go on. Be good for Daddy.” He smirked as Steve tripped over himself doing what Billy told him to do.

This was new territory for them. Steve had been very vocal that he _liked_ when Billy took charge, bossed him around, _dominated_ him, but the daddy thing, that was _new_. He topped off the glass of whiskey.

Steve came back in the room, lube in his hand, red from his cheeks to his stomach. He had done _exactly_ what Billy had asked, and was now standing awkwardly in front of him, getting hard.

“Sit on the desk.” He looked at the polished wood and back at Billy. Billy raised an eyebrow. “Did I _stutter_?” Steve shook his head, plopping himself on the desk. “Finger yourself. Get yourself _nice_ and _open_ for me. I’m gonna sit _right here_ and _watch_. Billy leaned back in the chair, glass in hand.

Steve was panting, fully hard now as he poured some lube over a few fingers, leaned back, looking at Billy as though he was unsure. He braced on leg on the edge of the armchair, bringing the other up onto the desk, _spreading_ himself. 

He circled them around his rim, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Don’t close your eyes, Princess. Look right at me. Right at _Daddy_.” Steve whispered and bit his lip, but he opened his eyes, making _direct_ eye contact with Billy as he slid one finger _inside_. 

He fucked himself with one for a while until Billy told him to add another, which he did.

“You’re so _good_ for Daddy, listen so _well_.” Steve whined, his fingers finding his prostate, just _touching_ , _teasing_. “Take another, Sweet Thing. Go slow. Let Daddy see.”

Billy was hard and _leaking_ in his jeans watching Steve fall apart like this, fingers himself open, spread out of his father’s desk, Billy ordering him about, calling himself _Daddy_. He kept watching, savoring the whiskey until the glass was close to empty.

“Add another.” Steve just took a shaky breath, pressed his long pinky in with the rest of his fingers. “ _God_ , Princess. You’re taking it so _good_. Look so _pretty_ stretched out finger fucking yourself. You want Daddy’s cock?” Steve nodded, gasping and whining. “Use your words, Pretty Boy.”

“I want, want Daddy’s cock.” Billy doesn’t think he’s _ever_ seen Steve’s face this red, the humiliation of the whole scenario causing Steve’s hips to buck, his breath to hitch.e downed the rest of the whiskey.

Billy stood in front of him, taking his wrist and pulling his fingers out, pulling him to stand in front of Billy by his chin.

They kissed, real sloppy and _dirty_ before Billy stepped aside, pushing Steve down until he was kneeling on the leather armchair, his chest to the back.

“Spread yourself for me.” Billy undid his belt, tugged his jeans open just enough to take out his cock, stroking himself a few times as Steve bent over, bracing his chest on the back of the chair to spread his ass for Billy.

He slicked himself up from the bottle still on the table, took the back of the armchair and pressed himself _in_ , slowly bottoming out as Steve moaned, loud and _pretty_.

Billy pulled out, his feet still on the ground as Steve kneeled in the chair, driving back in roughly. He set a hard pace, fucking Steve in the heavy chair.

Steve was mewling, crying out incoherently as Billy went to town.

“You really _are_ a dirty slut, aren’t you? Letting Daddy fuck you like this, _right_ in front of that painting. Open your eyes, Pretty Boy. Take a look at yourself, at your parents, and think about what they would say if they could see you, whining on your daddy’s cock.” Steve obliged, sobbing out as Billy took him by the hair, forcing him to make eye contact with the painted image of himself three years ago.

“I’m, I’m _close_.” Billy went harder, _faster_ , keeping his grip on Steve’s hair. 

“You wanna cum? You need to ask Daddy for permission. If you beg real _nice_ , Daddy _might_ let you cum.” Steve sobbed out when Billy adjusts his angle slightly, driving into that _spot_.

“Daddy, _please_ , I’m so close, I don’t think, don’t think I can _stop it_ , _please_ can I cum Daddy? _Please_ let me.” Billy was _awed_ as Steve melted into the chair, not even _bothering_ to hold himself up as he rambled, mostly whining out _Daddy, please_. 

“You’re so _pretty_. Such a perfect little slut for me, begging so _sweet_.” He leaned forward, forcing Steve’s back to arch as he pulled his hair back. “Cum for Daddy. Let me _see_ it.”

He cried out, his spunk covering the leather of the armchair in thick stripes, tightening up around Billy as he came. Billy fucked him through it, pulling it out when he felt Steve go boneless, pulling him up and turning him, forcing him to his knees as he stripped his cock, cumming all over Steve’s face, his mouth open and his eyes hazy.

He pet through his hair, _loving_ the way Steve’s eyes were warm and sleepy, the way he _always_ got when Billy had been bossing him around for a while. 

“You back with me, Pretty Boy?” Steve nodded, turning his face to kiss Billy’s palm.

“That was, that was _hot_.” He whispered into it. Billy put his dick away, using his own t-shirt to wipe the cum off the leather armchair, reaching down to scoop Steve up.

he took him to bed, cleaning his face and between his legs gently, wrapping him up in the thick comforter and ditching his own clothes before joining Steve under the blankets.

“You liked that?” Steve nodded against Billy’s chest, sleepy. “Me too, Princess.”


	7. Anon: Dog Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> could i request steve wearing a collar on his knees for billy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!  
> 

Steve whimpered. 

He was on his knees, sitting on his heels, wearing _nothing_ but plug in his ass and a fucking _collar_ Billy had brought home. 

It was soft leather, a big _ring_ at the front perfect for yankin’ him around, attaching a _leash_ if Billy so wanted. The buckle was done tight to his throat, _just_ enough space for Billy to wiggle his fingers beneath it, making Steve’s breath _short_.

But right now, right now Billy was sitting on the couch, _fully_ dressed, _ignoring_ Steve for some shitty made-for-t.v.-movie. 

Steve whined again, trying to catch Billy’s eye. 

Billy had stripped him, played with his ass for a long while before sliding the plug home, yanking him by the collar into a seated position, purring at him to _be a good dog_. 

Steve whined, _louder_ this time. He _knew_ he wasn’t allowed to speak, but he was _hard_ , sitting _right_ at the edge of orgasm, dick leaking in his lap.

Billy’s eyes flickered to him. He reached out to pet through Steve’s hair.

“What are you whining about?” Steve just made another noise, looking at his dick, looking back at Billy, making sure his eyes were _big_. “What do you want _me_ to do about _that_?” Steve bucked his hips, huffing slightly, pouting his lips a little. Billy raised an eyebrow.

He leaned forward, shoving two fingers into the collar, _right_ against the fluttering pulse in his neck. He tugged him forward, his eyes going hazy as Billy brought him forward, shoving Steve’s face _right_ into his lap. Steve whimpered, nuzzling his face against the hard line of Billy’s dick through his jeans. He shuffled on his knees, scooting between Billy’s thighs.

He looked up, breath ghosting over Billy’s zipper.

“What do you want? You want my cock?” Steve nodded, whining as he licked his lips. 

Billy undid his pants, taking out his dick, pulling Steve forward more by the collar, Steve’s cheek bumping into Billy, a smear of precum left on his cheekbone.

“Be a _good boy_. Maybe I’ll give you a _bone_.” Steve fought off the urge to roll his eyes as the lame dirty talk, knew if he _did_ he wouldn’t get to _cum_. He took Billy into his mouth, sinking down all the way, nestling his nose into the curls at the root of him. Billy groaned, threading one hand into Steve’s hair, the other still tucked into the collar, two fingers tugging on it gently.

Steve took him into his throat, swallowing around the head, his tongue moving softly against the rest of his cock.

“So _good_ , Pretty Boy. Such a _good boy_.” Steve looked at him through his lashes, eyes watering slightly. “Can take me so _deep_.” He pressed Steve’s head down, bucking his hips a little, just enough to make Steve choke.

He pulled up slightly, keeping the head between his lips, planting kitten licks just under his frenulum, jerking him with his right hand.

Billy was babbling under his breath, watching as Steve went to _town_ on his cock, spit running down his chin, pretty pink lips stretched perfectly around him.

The _noises_ he was making were sending Billy to the finish line _much_ faster, the slurping, the gagging, it was _gorgeous_. 

Steve was blinking tears out of his eyes, choking himself on Billy’s cock. 

“Open your mouth for me.” Steve sat back, mouth open, tongue lolling out of his mouth, eyelids heavy. Billy jerked himself quickly, cumming with a soft moan on Steve’s face, covering his tongue, his cheeks. 

Steve swallowed what was on his tongue, lapping it off wherever he could reach. Billy went back to patting his hair.

“So _perfect_ for me. So _gorgeous_.” He pulled Steve up by the color, licking the rest of the spunk from his, spitting it into Steve’s mouth. “Since you’ve been such a _good boy_ , you’re gonna get a little _treat_.” He hooked a few fingers in the ring on the front of the collar, pulling Steve and manhandling him onto his lap, straddling one of Billy’s thighs.

“You’re gonna sit _right here_ , and get off _just like this_. Like a _good little doggy_.”

Steve just stared at him, the denim of Billy’s jeans rough between his thighs. 

“Go on, Baby. Get yourself off.” He took Steve’s hips, fingers digging into the soft skin. Steve gave an experimental rut, gasping at the drag of the material against him.

Billy guided his hips as he ground against billy’s thigh, moaning and gasping.

Billy’s fingers began moving back, finding the base of the plug, pressing it in _deeper_ , shifting it around _inside_ of Steve. He kept tapping on it as Steve rode his thigh, chasing his orgasm, rutting faster and faster. 

“ _Billy, I’m gonna-”_ Billy shoved three fingers in Steve’s mouth, cutting him off.

Steve came like that, fingers pressing down on his tongue, one hand fiddling with the plug. Steve’s hands were gripping Billy’s shoulders, his eyes squeezing tightly as his hips stuttered. He collapsed on Billy, his head slumping into the space where his shoulder meets his neck.

“You okay, Pretty Boy? You with me?” Billy was trailing his hands up and down Steve’s back.

“Yeah I’m, I’m good.” Billy kissed the side of his head, pulling Steve down with him as he flopped sideways onto the couch. 

“You know, I’m definitely not mad at _this_ ,” Billy smirked as he tugged lightly on the collar, making Steve gasp.

“Stop it, Bill, I’m too tired.” He batted Billy’s hand away, curling up tighter against him. Billy just smiled, kissing the top of his head again, settling into the couch.


	8. Anon: Sugar Daddy Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> could write steve femme with billy sugar daddy who loves to spoil his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there’s a fluff here, a little angst, and a LOT of daddy kink, and some fucking KINKY SMUT I have no idea where it came from, so, you have been warned. Like I said, I have no control over these boys Ever and Billy got real horny I had to google a lot of Stuff I’m sorry.
> 
> There’s some child abuse right away, Steve’s dad is shitty and homophobic.
> 
> Also they have an age gap, bc I wanted sugar daddy Billy to be older, Steve is 19, Billy’s thirty, it’s not really mentioned, but if that is something that makes you uncomfortable, pls don’t read.
> 
> Also modern au.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!  
> 

Steve was seventeen the day his dad caught him putting on makeup.

He was in a little skirt, the sweet pastel blue was nice on his pale skin, the lace of the bralette poking out from beneath the old t-shirt he had cropped himself.

He was finishing his highlighter, smiling coyly to himself when his dad walked in, whatever question he was going to ask dying on his lips. He slapped Steve _right_ across the face, told him he had an hour to pack his shit and _leave_ , letting him know, with no holds barred, that he would rather have _no_ son than a queer one, a _disappointing_ one, an _embarrassing_ one. 

So Steve packed his shit, and lived in the Henderson’s spare bedroom for a little under a year, saving up as much money as he could before buying a bus ticket to California and never looking back.

He found a shitty L.A. apartment on Craigslist, a few girls looking for another person. It was small, but well kept, and _cheap_ and the girls were sweet, didn’t mind that he had _just_ as much makeup as they did, would often swap clothes around.

He worked any job he could find, always holding at _least_ two at once, typically juggling three. It was while working part-time as a server at some fancy place he met Billy Hargrove. The guy was _beautiful_. Had curly blonde hair he would tie into a bun, these _piercing_ blue eyes. He worked in some kinda tech, had made probably _millions_ doing something Steve would _never_ understand. But he took a liking to Steve, would come a few times a week to the restaurant, would _insist_ on sitting in Steve’s section, went as far as reserving the same table every Monday Friday and Saturday, the nights he _knew_ Steve had shifts.

He would typically eat alone, would smirk up at Steve and lick his lips, _delighted_ when Steve would get a little red.

He always left ridiculously large tips, wads of cash Steve would shove in his pocket.

After close to _two months_ , of this, of light flirting and triple-digit tips, Billy finally made a move, politely asking Steve if he would be interested on going on a date sometime.

Steve was _overjoyed_ he hadn’t gone on a date since he was _seventeen_ , about two years ago. He told Billy he’d _love_ to, but he worked every night. To that Billy offered to double whatever he would make on Saturday night, his own exorbitant tip included. Steve just spluttered, saying that was _unnecessary_ and he can just _call out._

So they went out on Saturday night. Billy picked him up from his shitty apartment, the girls he lived with _cooing_ over how _beautiful_ Billy is, like Steve doesn’t already _know_. He closed the door of the expensive _vintage_ car behind Steve, sliding into the drivers side, eyeing Steve and saying _you look gorgeous_. Steve had wanted to keep it simple, not release his _entire_ femme self on this guy, had worn old slacks and a button-down, but his nails were painted, and he had on some makeup, foundation, contour, highlight, _light_ blended eye shadow and the thinnest black liner, _right_ on his lash line, false lashes short, _understated_. It was much _less_ than what he wanted, but didn’t know how well that’d go over with Billy.

Billy took him to some nice place on the other side of town, and was the _best_ date Steve had ever had. He was polite, asked all the right questions, gave all the right compliments. Had fed Steve bites of expensive foods off his own plate, expensive foods Steve hadn’t been treated to since his rich parents kicked him out. He walked him to his door at the end of the night, kissing him chastely with a promise to call the next day.

And call he did. He told Steve he was outside, to get dressed and meet him, that they were going _shopping_. Steve flew out the door, not even _realizing_ he had thrown on a shift dress, a black faux silk one with lace trim, topping it with an old denim jacket. Billy just ran his hands down the creamy fabric and told him he looked _so pretty for me today_. They went to designer stores, and Billy shelled out what must have been _thousands_ on Steve, buying him pretty silk dresses, cute little skirts, making Steve show him _everything_ he tried on.

Their next date was dinner the following weekend, Billy having to leave town for work, but called Steve every night. Steve quit one of his jobs, the juice bar down the street that paid minimum and left him wanting in the tip department. 

They went out, and Steve wore a lovely green chiffon dress Billy had purchased for him, had giggled when Billy had spun him around, taking in the floaty sheer fabric. They had sex for the first time that night, Billy had taken off the black lace panties with his _teeth_ before eating Steve out for maybe _hours_. Steve stayed the night at Billy’s place, a spacious penthouse apartment in the city, huge windows giving a panoramic view of the hills.

They had been together for a month when Billy called himself daddy, had eased Steve into it with a _don’t you want to be a good girl for Daddy?_ , while Steve nodded and sobbed, coming on Billy’s fist. 

Steve didn’t need _convincing_ , but Billy still sat him down, explained what being a daddy _meant_ to him.

“I want to take care of you. Want to buy you pretty things, want to keep you happy, want to keep you _safe_.”

Steve was kicked out at seventeen by his neglectful father, he was _on board_ with the idea of having Billy, of having his _daddy_ take care of him.

So he quit another job, just keeping the one fancy restaurant, the tips making up for the part-time hours.

They had been together for six months when Billy asked him to move in. Had said _Daddy just wants you where I can see you, take_ care _of you._

So Steve had kissed his girls goodbye, left them enough rent to cover his share for a few months, and moved in with Billy. 

Billy gave him an entire _room_ to keep his wardrobe in. Had a beautiful white vanity built against one wall for his makeup, had shelves to display shoes, bags, jewelry, had even _filled_ some of the shelves with new things, new outfits made from liquid soft fabrics.

They celebrated that night by shopping for _beautiful_ lingerie Steve modeled for Billy, posing as he took photos of Steve with an old Polaroid. He fucked Steve with a vibrator for two _hours_ after that, edging him until he was inside, letting him cum if he _begged_.

So Steve found himself living the most _luxurious_ life, spent most of the day in nothing but pretty lingerie, his daddy’s shirts, or _nothing at all_. He was at his daddy’s beck and call. He quit his final job, having no _reason_ to keep it, wanting no _reason_ to leave his daddy’s side.

Billy was paying bills in his office when Steve came trotting in, silently pawing at Billy’s legs, wanting to crawl under the desk.

“Use your words, Sugar.” Billy didn’t even _look_ up at him. Steve whined. “ _Words_ , Baby, be a good girl.”

“Want you in my mouth. Wanna keep you _warm_.” When Steve got all up in his emotions about something, he would do this. Would climb under Billy’s desk and let his cock sit in his mouth. Would let his mind go blank and let himself drop. So that’s what he did, carefully took Billy out of his slacks, and put his mouth around him, just rested the weight of his dick on his tongue, not sucking, just, _sitting_. 

He liked the darkness of the space beneath the desk, the _smell_ of Billy, his cologne mingling with his natural musk, and he loved the _taste_ , Billy’s skin clean, the salty bitterness of cum was always on his mind, _would be_ on his tongue once Billy finished his work, let Steve go to town.

He had been sat down there for a _while_ , thinking about nothing at all, just letting himself _be_ , when Billy’s hand pet through his hair. He looked up through his false lashes, blinking slowly at Billy.

“You look so _pretty_ , on your knees for me. Know how much you _love_ having Daddy’s cock in your mouth. Why don’t you take me a little deeper, Princess?” Steve moaned as Billy got hard, taking him as far as he could. 

Steve _loved_ gagging on Billy’s cock, _loved_ when it hit the back of his throat and his eyes welled up and drool ran down his chin. He sucked for a few minutes, bobbing his head, feeling his own cock harden in his panties, peeking out the top of the lace band. Billy pulled him up by the hair, settling Steve on his lap before standing, walking through the apartment holding Steve, making his way to their bedroom. 

The bed was a queen, Billy liked it smaller so that he could cuddle Steve, never wanted him too far out of reach. He put Steve gently down on it, taking in his flushed chest, the way his little panties clung desperately to his hard cock, the way his nipples could easily be seen in the sheer babydoll. 

“So beautiful, all dressed up for Daddy.” Steve blushed.

“I have a surprise for you, Daddy.”

“For me? That’s so _sweet_ of you, Kitten.” Steve rolled over, pressing his hips in the air.

The panties were open in the back, just in the right place to see the jewel tip of the plug he had stuffed himself with. Billy knew it was one the _big_ ones, knew Steve was asking for it _rough_ tonight. 

“You get yourself all ready for me?” He flicked at the plug, Steve whimpered. “You _know_ that Daddy _loves_ fingering you, Baby. _Loves_ fucking you open with one of your toys. Why didn’t you ask Daddy if you could do this yourself?”

“I, I thought you would like it. I’m sorry, Daddy.” Billy tutted.

“Sorry won’t cut it, Daddy’s going to have to _punish_ you.” Steve whimpered as he squirmed on the bed, watching as Billy got up and went to the large drawer they kept _filled_ with sex toys. He selected carefully, bringing a few things and placing them behind Steve. “Strip for me, Baby Girl.” 

Steve did as he was told, _always_ did as he was told, slowly pulling the baby doll up, avoiding the perfect makeup on his face, letting the smooth material drop to the ground. He turned around to push the panties down, knew Billy would want to stare at his ass, _always_ wanted to stare at his ass. He re-situated himself on the bed, laying on his back, looking at Billy expectantly.

The first thing he did was gag him. 

The pastel pink ball was a favorite of Steve’s, he _loved_ feeling _used_ , so drooling around a gag as Billy did whatever the fuck he wanted to him, was pretty good.

The cuffs came next. They were leather, padded on the inside so they wouldn’t hurt Steve’s delicate wrists, wouldn’t leave red marks and burns like metal cuffs and ropes did.

When Steve was ready, Billy folded him _up_ , cuffing his wrists to the headboard, the spreader bar keeping his legs open tucked under his hands, forcing him _open_ , on _display_ for Billy.

“Since you were so _bad_ , Daddy’s gonna try something new.” He began shifting the plug in Steve’s ass, pulling it _out._ He swapped it for another, a slightly smaller one Steve _dreaded._ It was _long_ , and when Billy turned it on, controlled it from an app on his phone, it dug _right_ into Steve’s prostate. “I’m gonna leave this in, but I’m gonna try a new toy on you. make it so you _can’t_ cum, no matter how much you want to.” He showed Steve the new toy.

It was small, a little silver ball at the end of a curved piece, attaching to a ring.

“I’m gonna put this inside you. _Really_ plug you up.” Steve moaned when he realized it would be going in his _cock_. “Yeah? You want that?” He nodded as best as he could. Billy grinned opening one of the bottles of lube they kept in the drawer as well, kept stashed all around the apartment.

He lubed up the little thing, sliding the ring over Steve’s dick, settling it just under the head. “You ready, Princess?” Steve modded again and Billy pressed the little ball _in_. 

Steve was so _full_. His ass was plugged, mouth gagged, and now there was something filling his penis, keeping him hard but anything _inside_. 

Billy stood up, coming up the bed and settling in near Steve’s head. He had once tied Steve up with the vibrating plug, and left for his office for an hour or so. Leaving Steve alone through his orgasms had been _bad_ , Steve had been a crying _mess_ when Billy found him again, and not in a _good_ way _._ He had held Steve close all night and apologized _profusely_ for being a bad daddy, and he _never_ left Steve’s sight when they were fooling around. 

The vibrator jolted inside Steve and he whimpered, let Billy rake his fingers through his hair, pet down his thighs and tell him he was being so _good for Daddy_. 

Steve writhed as best as he could, cuffed and bent as he was. He was _drooling_ around the gag. Billy sat next to him, whispering praise into his hair, touching his pretty skin. The vibrator was buzzing roughly _right_ against that _spot_. Steve was moaning, making as many noises as he _could_ around the pink gag. He couldn’t _take_ it.

“You can cum, Princess. Whenever you’re ready. You don’t need Daddy’s permission.” His back went tense, his legs straining against his arms where his wrists were keeping the spreader bar in place. His balls tightened, but it felt like it went on for _hours_. The little ball plugging his cock up kept everything _inside_ , kept him from any _relief_.

His eyes were wide as he looked at Billy.

“You always look so _beautiful_ when you cum, with nothing but a big toy in your tight little hole.” Billy was now pressing on the base of the vibrator, shifting it around inside Steve. “You have another one for Daddy?” Steve nodded, feeling like he hadn’t _stopped_ cumming. “Let me see.”

He felt tears begin to run from his eyes the next time, still chasing _release_ , but getting _nothing_. 

It was _intense_. 

Steve was sobbing out around the gag, spitting out muffled pleas, _begging_ his daddy to let him find _release_. His legs were _shaking,_ thighs _trembling_ as Billy turned off the plug, the thing getting _four_ unsatisfying orgasms out of him.

“Such a _good girl_ , for Daddy. You want my cock, Baby? You want Daddy to _fuck you_.” Billy was moving back to his hips, wiggling the vibrator in him, one eyebrow raised.

Steve nodded, eyes _wide_. 

Billy _slowly_ took the plug out, Steve’s eyes rolling back his back tensing. He took off his slacks, throwing his expensive clothes in a heap on the floor, knowing the maid would get them later. He poured more lube onto Steve, dragging his cock through it, slicking himself up as Steve whined.

He pressed in roughly, Steve gasping around the pink gag.

Billy didn’t give him any time, setting a _bruising_ pace, Steve _barely_ holding on to his sanity.

He was drawn _tight_ , the silver ball stoppering him up. He felt like an elastic, pulled _tight_ , near _snapping_ if he didn’t get to cum soon, like _seriously_ cum he felt like he was gonna break into _pieces_. 

“You want Daddy to take it out? Make mess outta yourself?” Steve nodded, eyebrows drawn. Billy leaned down, draped himself over his body, rasping in his ear. “Well, not until _Daddy_ gets to come.” He bit at the lobe of Steve’s ear, upping his pace, hips _punishing_. 

Steve had come _again_ while Billy was fucking into him, had dropped into that _space_ , let his mind go _blank_ except for the steady stream of _DaddyDaddyDaddy_.

Billy went still, _tense_ on top of Steve as he finished, cumming _deep_ in Steve. He slumped for a moment, breathing deeply, taking in Steve’s scent, the floral perfume Billy had to keep buying him, he used it _so much_. 

Steve whined and he came back to himself, back to his baby underneath him, still cuffed and bent, _plugged_.

“So good, so _perfect_ , Princess. Always give Daddy _just_ what he wants, what he _needs_.” Steve gasped as Billy thumbed at his cock, running the pad of his fingers along the silver ring. “You made Daddy cum, you can have this out now, you _want_ that?” Steve nodded, eyes _pleading_.

Billy slowly took the ring off, the silver ball coming _out_ of him.

Steve felt like he was _exploding_. His pent up orgasms _ripping_ out of him. He swears he must’ve _blacked out_.

When he came back, he was cleaned up, the cuffs gone from his wrists, the toys put away. He was under the covers, Billy holding him to his chest. He shuffled around, making a soft noise.

“Welcome back, Princess.” Steve smiled as Billy kissed the top of his head. “That okay for you?”

“Yeah, it was, it was _good_.” Billy just brought him in closer, tightened his arms around his baby.

“I love you, Stevie. Love you _so much_ , Princess.”

“Love you, Daddy.”


	9. Anon: Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Billy introduces toys to Steve. Steve loves being fucked and loves the overstimulation. Billy gets him a vibrator n shit and Steve has a record amount of orgasms in one night. Needless to say they keep using them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!  
> 

Bill had Steve spread out on his bed, legs open, three fingers deep in his ass.

Steve was writhing, his chest heaving fucking himself on Billy’s fingers.

“I have an _idea_ , Pretty Boy.” Steve could barely hear him over his own moans. “You wanna try something new, Baby?”

“Yeah, yeah. What’s, ah, what’s your idea?” Billy slowly pulled out his fingers, planting a kiss to Steve’s inner thigh.

“I bought you something. Had to go to the city for it. Tell the clerk all about my _girlfriend_.” He reached off the bed, going through his backpack, taking out a long box. “Told her all about my girl’s _pussy_ , how _wet_ she always gets for me.” Steve whined. Billy _always_ talked about how _wet_ Steve gets, the combination of _way_ too much lube and the way his cock _leaked_ precum like a fucking faucet.

“She said this was one of her _favorites_.” He took something out of the box, a long thin object, smooth and _bright_ pink. “Said it makes her _wild_ when her boyfriends uses it on her.”

Steve was eyeing it, curious as to _what_ is up with this thing. Billy had a perfectly great dick, didn’t need a _dildo_. This thing was _smaller_ than Billy, _thinner_.

He still gasped when Billy slid it inside, still _moaned_ at the feeling of being _full_ , a feeling he didn’t think he would _ever_ get used to, get _over_.

Billy looked at him, winking, tongue between his teeth, his lips quirked up in a bit of a smirk.

He twisted the base.

Steve’s back tense up, causing him to arch of the bed when the thing turned on inside of him, vibrating roughly against his prostate.

Steve was immediately a _mess_.

He was wiggling around, crying out _loudly_ as Billy shifted the base of it, shifting it inside of Steve, stretching him, _massaging_ him.

“Bill, Bill I’m gonna, ah _fuck,_ I’m gonna-” he didn’t finish warning Billy before he was cumming, spunk covering his stomach, his chest. Billy just _watched_ as Steve fell apart around the toy.

He kept it going but turned the vibrations down, giving Steve a moment to collect himself before ramping it back up, l sliding one of his fingers inside, on top of the toy, the tip _digging_ into his _spot_.

Steve was _barely_ even hard and he was _so close_ to cumming, _again_. His hands fluttered about, one squeezing Billy’s forearm, the other finding Billy’s free hand and linking their fingers together as he came _again_.

Billy didn’t let up this time, kept the vibrator going, Steve’s orgasm melting into the next. He felt like a used _sponge_ , his muscles giving out, melting into the bed as Billy slid the vibrator out, giving him some _reprieve_.

“So gorgeous, coming on a toy like a perfect little _slut_.” Steve cried out when his cock gave a weak little kick, trying to get hard _again_.

“Still not _done_. You want me next?” Steve nodded, sighing deeply when Billy slid home, his pace slow, _deep_. But then, he took up the toy, turned it on, and he held it against Steve’s rim, trailed it to his balls, took the thing up under the head of his cock before repeating the motions.

Steve was oversensitive, was crying out as the vibrator hummed against the underside of his cock. He came _again_ , the fourth one nearly dry, borderline _painful_ as Billy didn’t stop, just kept the thing around his rim, threatening sliding it _in_ alongside Billy’s cock, keep Steve _full_.

His next orgasm was _completely_ dry, only indicated by the way his eyes screwed up, his thighs shook around Billy. Watching Steve shatter, go through _five_ orgasms in a fucking _row_ sent Billy over the edge, cumming inside Steve, the vibrator humming on the bed where Billy dropped it.

Steve was a puddle on the bed, completely boneless, covered in thick ropes of his own spunk. Billy wanted to take a picture of him, his messy boyfriend, his boyfriend he _made_ messy.

He cleaned Steve up instead, wiping him down with a wet cloth, Steve groaning as he wiped over his dick, sensitive from cumming so _many times_.

He pulled Steve into him, getting the covers from where he had tossed them on the floor, covering them both. Steve tended to get cold.

“We’re gonna have to keep that thing around,” Steve murmured into his neck. “I’ve _never_ cum so many times.” Billy preened, just a little.

“Yeah, I _know_ Baby. _Love_ watching you fall apart like that. We could even go back to the store, pick out a few _more_ things.” Steve groaned, lightly slapping at Billy’s chest.

“Stop saying sexy things to me, my dick hurts.” Billy just laughed softly, petting down Steve’s back as he let his own imagination run wild, imaging splitting Steve open on big dildos, trying him, _gagging_ him. 

They would have to make a trip _soon_ , and hopefully, _hopefully_ , Steve would eye the same toys as Billy.


	10. Anon: Sex Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello there you beautiful sunshine, what do you think about Steve dry humping Billy in his sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!  
> 

Steve had _a lot_ of sex dreams.

He doesn’t know _why_ , he just always kinda _has_. 

He’ll wake up most nights rutting against the mattress, shoving a hand down his pants to finish the job, slumping right back asleep once he came.

He would have sex dreams about all kinds of things, the cute girls in his class, the hot women around town, even had a few dreams where he was literally just, masturbating.

The first time he woke up from a sex dream about a guy, he didn’t even _register_ what had happened, just got himself off and went back to sleep, only panicking the next _day_ about the fact he had 100% dreamed of Marlon Brando fucking him silly.

He told himself he _wasn’t gay_ and didn’t watch _A Streetcar Named Desire_ for a few months after.

But then he had one about Tommy, on a night when he was sleeping over at Nancy’s house and had gone to the bathroom and jerked off and spent about twenty minutes avoiding looking at himself in the mirror, images of having _sex_ with _Tommy_ still flashing in his mind. He convinced himself that he was just _missing_ Tommy and his stupid horny seventeen-year-old brain had gone somewhere _weird_ with it.

When Billy came to town, he was almost _always_ the focus of Steve’s nighttime fantasies. He thought, maybe he was just feeling horny after Nancy had dumped him. From the _nature_ of the dreams, he thought, maybe he just likes the idea of being _dominated_ , and was drawing from the feeling of Billy pushing him around in basketball. 

But then, he woke up from a dream of real _tender_ sex with Billy, where Billy had held his hand and looked into his eyes and whispered into Steve’s hair that he _loves him_ and Steve had jerked himself off, one hand pressing at his hole, the phantom feeling of dream Billy’s cock making him shoot off in seconds.

After that, he couldn’t really _kid himself_ anymore. He was at least a _little bit_ gay, and was more than a little bit in love with Billy Hargrove.

And somehow, by the grace of fucking _God_ , Billy was into him too.

So they started goin’ out. Hanging out at the quarry, making out at Steve’s house, even going to the diner, their legs pressed together under the table.

The first time they had sex, Billy went slow, took his time, made sure Steve was _okay_. He held Steve’s hand as he rocked into him, held him close, and Steve’s dream was _literally_ fulfilled.

Once the fucking gate was open, they were like _bunnies_.

They would fuck almost every night, Steve spent most of his days sitting at odd angles and _sore_ from Billy driving into him. He had played out some of the fantasies from his dreams, and told billy to _hold him down_ and _take_. Billy obliged vigorously. 

When they were finished, sated and panting, Billy would tangle their legs, hols him close and press kisses into Steve’s hair. Steve would be exhausted and fucked out and sleep the whole night through.

Until one night, Billy woke up slowly.

He was groggy, but clued into the little whimpers coming from Steve, still pressed against him, naked enough that Billy could _feel_ that Steve was hard, rutting against his thigh. 

He murmured his name, but Steve remained asleep, dry humping Billy like his life _depended_ on it, moaning softly around his sex dream.

Billy got hard the second he heard Steve whine his _name_ , a breathy little _Billy_ that sent a zip down his spine. Steve was having a sex dream about _him_ , writhing against Billy’s hard thigh and getting _off_ on whatever was happening in his head.

He woke up abruptly, rolling over and jerking himself quickly, arching as he came, laying there for a few moments, panting slightly before rolling back into Billy, finding blue eyes watching him.

“Oh you’re, you’re awake.” Billy couldn’t see Steve’s flush in the dark, but he _knew_ Steve well enough to know it was there.

“Yeah, you woke me up dry humping my thigh.” Steve choked a little. “Kept on whining my name. Wonder what I was _doing_ in that pretty little head of yours.” Steve let out a fluttery breath when Billy pulled him on top, could feel how _hard_ Billy was under him, pressed against his stomach.

“You were, you were fuckin’ me, lie like always.”

“You mean, you’ve had dreams about me _before_?”

“Yeah, all the, all the time. Always had a lot of sex dreams. Been dreamin’ about you since you first got to Hawkins.” Billy groaned.

“Yeah? You get ideas from these dreams? You get _fantasies_?”

“I, uh, I do. Picture you all different ways. Gotta, gotta cum _right_ when I wake up.”

“Tell me about ‘em.” Billy had reached down to stroke himself, his hand sliding between their bodies. “Tell me about your dreams, Pretty Boy.”

“Sometimes, you take me real _rough_. Hold me down and, and _use me_.” Billy moaned out and Steve stared. He never felt like he was _good_ at dirty talk, always following Billy’s lead, that _filthy_ mouth of his making Steve flush. But Billy was getting off on his talking, and _fast_ , if the slick sounds of him stripping his cock were anything to go from. “But sometimes, sometimes you go real _slow_ , and you’ll hold my hand, and kiss me all over and you’ll, you’ll-”

“Tell me, Baby. What will I do.” Billy was close, Steve could _hear it_ in his voice, the heat in his stomach about to snap. So he leaned on top of him, started licking at his neck, mewling in his ear before purring out, practically _moaning_ out

“You’ll tell me how much you _love me_.” And Billy was _off_ , covering both their stomachs as he went rigid, gasping for breath, choking his cock through it.

When he relaxed he laid for a moment under Steve, boneless and panting, his arms coming up slowly to wrap around him.

“The idea of me telling you that I love you really get you off like that?” Steve nodded lightly into his shoulder. “Well, I _would_ save it for the heat of the moment, but I, I really _do_. Love you. I mean.” Billy had only said the words a few times, and they felt clunky, awkward in his mouth, but he _knew_ they were true when it came to Steve, had _never_ loved like he loved Steve.

He could feel the mess on top of him shift a little, looking into Billy’s face with wide eyes, _searching_ for truth. 

“You don’t, you don’t _have to_ say it, you know. Just because, because that’s what I _dreamed_ about, or whatever.” Billy just put his hand in Steve’s hair.

“I _know_ that. Said it ‘cause I wanted to. ‘Cause I, I just love you. And I think you should, should, like, _know_ that.” Steve was _bright_ in the darkness, his happiness like the _sun_.

“I love you too, Bill. Like, a lot.” He giggled settling back into Billy’s chest. “And honestly, you better get used to waking up like that. I have a _lot_ of sex dreams. Always have.”

Billy just laid back, a little bit _excited_ for the next time he would wake up to that, the boy he loved hard against him, rutting and moaning.


	11. Anon: Hoppy Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> In light of Easter, how about Steve in a sexy bunny costume?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!  
> 

Steve had seen it just after Halloween, on sale in the window of the lingerie place he liked.

They didn’t ask any questions when he showed up, looking around before sneakily holding items up to himself, trying to eyeball their fit. One of the saleswomen had even once shot him a wink and tugged on a light pink babydoll, giving him a Meaningful Look.

He had purchased it right away.

But on November 3 he had been walking past, saw they were having a sale on their surplus sexy Halloween costumes and when he saw it, he just _knew_.

He knew his sizes by now, could easily find all the components with the proper measurements. Bought everything the mannequin wore, even the extra little accessories that had nothing to do with the _outfit_. He put it on the _minute_ he got home, danced around a little, _drinking in_ the way he looked in it, the way he _felt_ in it. 

But he had to save it for a rainy day, the _idea_ of it too specific to just _wear_ , even though he _knew_ Billy wouldn’t mind if he just _wore_ it, wouldn’t mind taking it _off_ of him. 

He got the idea for it in late March, when he was in the _grocery store_ , of all places. He noticed a haggard worker he _probably_ went to high school with stocking shelves of Easter candies, chocolate eggs and pastel marshmallow chicks. He _choked_ when he saw the squishy little things, suddenly _remembering_ what was tucked in the back of his closet, lovingly placed in a box to keep it safe.

He got an idea.

“Steve, you’re taking forever!” Billy yelled through the bathroom door. Steve adjusts the ears, bending one down a little. he took in the full picture, pouting his lips and bending his hands at the wrists by his chest, sticking his little tail out, wiggling his bum. “Steve! I’m fuckin’ horny!”

He opened the door, Billy staring at him, mouth slightly open. He hit the same pose he had in the bathroom, poking out his bum, the white cotton tail nicely on display, hands back up and eyes _nice_ and big. 

“Hoppy Easter.”

Billy stood up, running his hands along the silky pastel blue corset. The ears matched the tail, white and fluffy. The panties were white silk, lace trim edged the legs. He had white stockings, attached to the corset with light blue garters. Even splurged on baby pink heels.

“I’m gonna excuse the fact that you just made a fucking _pun_ , because you look _so_ fucking _hot_ right now.” His hands trailed down, taking handfuls of Steve’s ass, pulling him close. Steve was _much_ taller than Billy when he wore heels, typically opting for _high_ ones, ones that made his legs look _long_ and _beautiful_. He nosed along the long column of his throat, around the chokers he had put on, a white lace one, a pink satin one tied in a thin bow. “You know I _love it_ when you get all dressed up. Look so _beautiful_.”

He kissed him, gently as to not ruin his lipstick, admiring the little blush of ballet pink on the tip of his nose, matching the eye shadow he had blended out perfectly.

He pulled him that much closer, tossing Steve towards the bed, pushing him down on his front, little cottontail perked up to the ceiling, his back swayed as his feet remained on the ground.

Billy felt over his ass, squeezing at the little tail. He marveled at the delicate panties, pushed the material out of the way, Steve’s tight little hole perfectly on display. 

He rummaged through the drawer, getting the bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers, pressing on _in_ , feeling Steve shudder as he relaxed, allowing Billy to breach him. He curled his finger, gently pressing against Steve’s walls, massaging him from the inside. 

Steve was pressing back against Billy’s finger, silently asking for _more_. 

And Billy, Billy’s a _giver_.

So he pressed another finger inside, curled them expertly down, found that _spot_ right away, pressed his fingers into it, nudging the nerves.

Steve was grasping at the blankets, breathing heavily as he pushed his hips back, spread his legs a little bit more.

Billy stayed there for some time, keeping Steve breathy and moaning on three fingers, his other hand brushing the soft material of the stockings, the corset, squeezing the little cottontail.

He pulled out his fingers, stripping quickly while Steve watched over his shoulder, eyes heavy and dark.

“Stand up little bunny. You’re gonna ride me, tonight.” Steve did as he was told, shifting the panties so they stayed pulled over to one side, watching as Billy situated himself on the bed.

He straddled his hips, cock hard in the soft panties, the head poking out the top, smearing pre along the corset. Steve silent lamented a little, it was going to be near _impossible_ to get the cum stains out of the fabric. He _knew_ from experience. 

He sank down on Billy’s cock, throwing his head back dramatically when his ass pressed flush to Billy’s hips, fully bottomed out, stuffed _full_. He placed his hands on Billy’s chest for leverage, began shifting himself up and down, moving so _slow_. Billy reached around, his fingers lightly dancing around Steve’s hole, feeling where they were connected, moving up to grasp at the little tail as Steve picked up the pace.

He was going _at it_ , bouncing on Billy’s dick, moans light and breathy.

“Love it when you ride me. When I just get to lay back and watch the show. Fell _so good_ around me.” Billy was a babbler, talked without using his brain whenever he got horny, just let anything he thought come pouring out. “So pretty in your lingerie. Sexy little bunny. Just for _me_.”

Steve pressed the panties down, wrapped Billy’s hand around his exposed cock, giving him a _very clear_ hint _._ Billy wasted no time, began stroking Steve in the _exact_ way he knew he liked, grip tight, wrist flicking just so.

“Bill, I’m, ah, I’m _close_.” Steve was panting, hands pressing firmly into Billy’s chest. He dug his nails in as he came, shooting of all over billy’s fist, getting just a _little_ on the soft blue corset.

“Fuck, fuck Stevie pull off.” Steve barely had his wits about him before he was sitting off, sliding down Billy to take him in one hand. He moved his arm quickly, tongue out, eyes wide, ass in the air, wiggling just a little to keep Billy’s attention on the soft little tail.

Billy came all over his tongue, his mouth. Steve swallowed it down, kissing the head of Billy's cock, sitting back on his heels.

Billy shot him a wink.

“Christ should rise more often, if it means I get to fuck you dressed like _that_.” Steve laughed and slapped at Billy’s chest.


	12. Anon: Camaro Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Could you write something we’re billy picks Steve up from Work and fucks Steve in the passenger seat of the camaro 
> 
> anonymous asked:  
> Can you right something were billy fucks Steve in the passenger seat of Billy’s car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!  
> 

Steve’s first day at Scoops was a _disaster_.

He fucked up making change _several_ times, had mixed up flavors because the stupid _font_ was _impossible_ for him to read. And to top it all off, his new coworker, Robin, _hated_ him. 

She had scoffed when he introduced himself, and laughed _loudly_ at him every time he messed up an order.

He was fuming when he dropped into the Camaro, face red and mouth pinched.

“You okay, Stevie?” He looked at Billy, eyes shining with tears.

“Just get me the fuck outta here.”

They drove in silence to the quarry, parking in their secluded spot looking over the water, the spot they _always_ took to smoke, fool around.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No.” Steve was pouting in the passenger seat, his arms crossed over his chest.

When he had come outside that morning, Billy had nearly walked him _right_ back inside. That little _outfit_ made Billy hard at his _own_ work, every time his mind trailed to it while he was bored at the pool.

And now Steve was in his car, sitting in his seat, the little outfit on, the _hat_ still perched on top of that fucking hair.

“Good. ‘Cause just _thinking_ about you in that outfit was making me _hard_.” He put his hand on Steve’s leg, trailing it up to the edge of the shorts. 

Steve’s looked at him, still pouting, but his eyes were lighter.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Steve raised an eyebrow, Billy lunged.

He pinned Steve in the seat, nestling himself between his legs, hands moving to the side of the seat, pulling the elver, make the seat pump backward.

“What do you _want_ me to do about it?” He started kissing Steve’s neck, trailing his lips along his jaw, sucking bruises into the delicate skin. “You want me to take you, right here? Just like this?” Steve pushed him off, scooting himself over onto the middle consul, shoving Billy into the seat, swinging his leg over his hips.

“I wanna do it like this.” Billy was pushing up the sailor shirt, untucking the red and white striped undershirt. He pushed at it until Steve got the hint throwing them both in the backseat. Billy reached back, finding the hat, placing it back on Steve’s head.

“ _Seriously,_ Bill? The fucking _hat_? This thing _does it_ for you?”

“Oh yeah. This whole stupid _outfit_ is doin’ it for me.” Steve just shrugged, smoothing his hands up Billy’s torso, pushing his Hawkins Community Pool Lifeguard tank top up and off.

He leaned back down, connecting their lips. Billy’s fingers trailed up Steve’s spine, moving back down to dip into the little shorts.

Steve went for Billy’s belt, fumbling with it for a moment before Billy bat his hands away, popping the buttons on his shorts, pushing the denim cutoffs down his legs. His cock sprang up as the material was shoved away.

“You’re an _animal_. Why am I not even _shocked_ you’re not wearing underwear.” He just scoffed, sitting on Billy’s lap as Billy undid the sailor shorts.

“You’re gonna have to move a little if I’m gonna get these off.”

“Nope. Not movin’.” Billy groaned, pulling Steve forward to work the shorts down his hips, planting a sharp _smack_ to his exposed ass. He manhandled them off one leg, huffing as Steve sat boneless, smug little smile on his face. 

He reached for the lube in the glove compartment, spreading it on his fingers, reaching around Steve to prod at his hole. Steve wiggled a little, pressing his hips back to Billy’s fingers.

Billy pressed one inside, watching as Steve’s eyes fluttered shut, the way he rolled his hips a little. He pushed another inside, his other hand on Steve’s lower back, two fingers stuck in the little dimples on his back.

“Gimme, I want, _more_.” Steve was riding Billy’s fingers, gasping and shuddering as Billy curled his fingers, stretching him on one more. He _loved_ watching Steve like this, chasing pleasure on Billy’s fingers, shoving his hips back. “Want you, Bill.”

He pulled out his fingers pouring more lube over his cock. He took Steve roughly by the hips guiding him onto his cock, sitting slowly down on it. He gasped as he bottomed out, hands grasping at Billy’s pecs.

Billy pulled him down, Steve melted into him, planting kisses on Billy’s neck, his chest, breaths shaky as Billy held him close, started bucking up into Steve.

“Oh, _fuck_.” He was soft on top of Billy, boneless and sweet, breathy little noises going _right_ into Billy’s ear.

“Feel so good, Baby. Always feel _great_ around me.” He had one hand cradling the back of Steve’s neck, the other squeezing the soft flesh of his hip. He let himself go, fucked into Steve with wild abandon. 

Steve was _falling apart_. Pushing himself up on Billy’s chest, sitting up to bounce on Billy’s cock, fixing the hat on his head, still sitting perfectly _askew_ on his hair.

Billy wrapped his hand around Steve’s dick, stroking him as he fucked himself.

“Pretty Boy, I’m real close. Keep goin’ for me.” Steve’s eyes were screwed shut, the leather of the car seat was sticky underneath Billy. He bucked his hips a few more times as he came, his back arching, his eyes squeezed shut.

Steve whined on top of Billy as he came back to himself, his hand tight and still around Steve.

“You want me to finish you off?” He squeezed his cock a little, Steve gasping. He bit his lip, whimpering little _yeah, yeah, yeah_ s at Billy.

He started moving his hand, quickly jerking him, rubbing Steve’s thigh as he came. 

Steve slumped down on top of him.

“Eww, you’re all _sticky_.”

“Yeah? It’s _your_ cum, Princess.” He wrapped his arms around Steve, holding him firmly to him, shifting around to rub the spunk between them.

“Bill, stop! That’s so gross!” Billy just laughed, rubbing his back softly.

“You wanna take about why you’re upset?”

“Just, work _sucked_.” He was limp on top of Billy as he gently pet over him. “I kept fucking up, and I don’t know _how_ I’m gonna make it through the summer.”

“We can do _this_ everyday if _that_ would help.” Steve turned his head, the hat flopping off as he pecked Billy’s cheek. 

“I wouldn’t be mad at that.”

“We _should_ get outta here before Hop find us though. _Again_.”


	13. Anon: Housewife Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Steve knows Billy is going to have a bad day for what ever reason you want (could be something as simple as getting called in on his day off) so to cheer him up, Steve leans in hard to playing housewife complete with pearl necklace and dinner ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Billy was supposed to spend the whole day with Steve.

They were going to lay in bed all day, just stay naked together, avoid the sweltering heat, and just be _together_. 

They _rarely_ had a day off together, Steve’s Scoops shifts kept him late in the evenings, Billy’s pool shifts taking up the early mornings. 

So they were gonna _revel_ in the first day in _months_ they could spend together. 

But then Billy gets a call at _4 am_ that Heather called out sick and he has to work her double. So he rages for a bit and Steve keeps yawning and saying _It’s okay Bill, we can have tonight_. 

He goes to work and yells at children and ignores Mrs. Wheeler and is _pissed_. 

But then, he gets back to Steve’s house and Steve is,

He’s in a dress. One of those fit and flare numbers from the 50s. He’s gone the whole nine yards, string of pearls delicate around his pretty neck, kitten heels on, black _pantyhose too_.

He’s got dinner on the table, everything set beautifully, waiting for Billy to come home.

Billy dropped his bag by the door, stalking over to Steve to pin him against the counter, feel the material of the fine dress.

“Honey, I’m home.” He purred into his ear. “Dinner looks, _divine_.” one had snuck under the dress, getting a handful of ass in the sheer tights.

“H-hey Bill. I just, uh, thought I’d do something, something nice for you.” His hands fluttered about where he had been placing cookie dough on a baking sheet, Billy pressed along his back, one hand up his dress.

“Oh, this is _perfect_. Love comin’ home to my _gorgeous_ little wife, cookin’ me dinner.” Steve huffed, continuing laying dough with shaking hands.

“You better, have a, have a seat then Don’t want anything to get, get _cold_.” Billy kissed at Steve’s neck, sucking bruise before pulling away, taking one of the set places at the table. He lit the candles with his zippo, watching Steve put the cookies in the oven, sweeping over to join him.

“Where’d you get the dress?” Billy smirked as he served himself some roasted potatoes.

“Just something I had. You know, around.” Steve pursed his lips as Billy served him food, playing dutiful husband.

“Looks so pretty on you. Should wear it more often.” Steve smiled as Billy loaded up their plates, winking at Steve as they tucked in.

They talked about Billy’s day, about how Heather had promised to cover two of _his_ shifts, how he’ll ask for her to get his double next Thursday, when Steve is off.

Steve told him about what he did today how he had watched a few episodes of _The Dick Van Dyke Show_ and got the idea for a little Mary Tyler Moore moment. He left his seat to pull the cookies out, bringing billy one after the table had been cleared. 

They washed and dried dishes together as Billy _waited_ for the moment he could _pounce.  
_

That came shortly after dinner. 

They were settled on the couch, some stupid show neither of them were paying attention to hummed in the background. Billy was kissing along Steve’s neck, nosing at the pearls there, one hand tangled in his neat hair.

Steve sighed as Billy connected their lips, melted to him when Billy pulled him closer, hand fidgeting with the zip of the dress.

“You wanna move this upstairs, Honey?” When Steve made an affirmative little noise, Billy yanked him closer, hefting him up and taking him up the stairs, kicking his way into Steve’s bedroom. 

He set Steve down, unzipping the dress and tugging it off, leaving Steve in the pearl necklace, the black tights.

Steve pushed up his pool t-shirt, pressing their bodies together, letting Billy steer him backward to the bed.

The tights sat up around his waist. Billy felt up the silky material, sat one of Steve’s legs on his shoulder. He could see how hard Steve was under them, the line of his cock pressing against the sheer material. Billy ran his hands up his thighs, ripping the tights open at the center seam, exposing his dick, his hole.

“Bill, oh my _God_.”

“What?” 

“You just _ripped_ my _tights_.”

“Easy access, Baby.” He winked as he prodded at his hole, finding it slick with lube, _ready_. “You get yourself all ready for me? Finger yourself before you got all dressed up? You’re really just _begging_ for my cock.” He put two fingers inside him, opening him up just a bit more, the stretch easy from the prep Steve already did.

Three fingers went in easy, Steve’s skin was flushed red under the pearls. Billy reached up to brush his thumb over one of his nipples, tweaking it a little when Steve gasped.

“ _Love_ how sensitive your tits are.” He kept playing with Steve’s nipples as he fucked him with four fingers, Steve panting below him, his cock hard and red, leaking on his stomach, the waistband of the pantyhose still intact over his hips.

When Steve started whining, _begging_ Billy to fuck him, he shuffled out of his jeans, slid into Steve quickly, his hips flush to Steve. He could tell Steve was close, took a hold of his cock to jerk him as he set a punishing pace, making Steve cum _twice_ around him before he pulled out, letting Steve finish him off over his stomach, the black ripped tights.

Steve awkwardly wrestled them off, whining when they ripped further. Billy laughed, helping him get them off before Steve collapsed on top of him. 

“So I take you were a _fan_ of the whole _vibe_.” Billy ran his hands up Steve’s back as he laughed.

“Oh yeah, a _big_ fuckin’ fan of you in _general_ , Baby.”


	14. Anon: Mafia au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nameless-screamerxxx asked:  
> mob boss billy falls for trust fund brat Steve
> 
> combined with
> 
> anonymous asked:  
> Mafia Boss Billy fucking his worst rivals aka Mr Harringtons son, Steve, them both knowing who they are, but not giving a shit about it. Steve just really loves to get fucked by that thick cock of Billy’s and he doesn’t care that his own father hates the guy 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Billy Hargrove was _infamous_ around Chicago.

The Hargrove Family was well established, _ran_ the fucking streets for _decades_ the title of Boss being handed father to son.

Neil Hargrove had groomed his son from a young age, kept him in the room to observe as he spoke to his _dogs_. Explained the _precise_ techniques he used for torture. The first time he made Bill kill a man, hold a gun to his head and pull the trigger, Billy was twelve.

Billy was Neil’s _favorite_ attack dog. 

He could just say his _name_ and strike absolute _fear_ in the hearts of anyone who heard it, anyone who was _threatened_ with it.

Billy was known for having cold eyes, a heart of _steel_. Rumor is, he killed his own _father_ to take over the company, had an expensive funeral for him.

He took over the large office, headed up the businesses they used as a front.

Pictures would surface of him in expensive clubs, doing lines of coke off strippers, letting twinks sit in his lap, suck him off while he lazily sipped expensive whiskey.

Steve Harrington was a _brat_. 

The Harrington family ran Indianapolis, Cincinnati, and were building themselves in St. Louis.

They were the Hargroves’ biggest rivals, had been encroaching on their stake in Chicago, had plans to take over as much of the midwest as possible. 

Mr. Harrington had _never_ been afraid to use his son as a bargaining chip. 

Steve was pretty, but he was a simpering _idiot_ according to his father. Only good to be thrown to the enemy, with a promise he’d do _anything_.

He’d been fucked over plenty of desks, had been tied up in grand penthouses, choked on the cocks of the bosses his dad wanted ally-ships with. The Harrington Family owed the establishment of their branch in Cleveland to Steve’s asshole and his willingness to be _choked_.

When Steve first met Billy, they were unaware of the other.

Steve had been on a _bender_ , blowing through his father’s money after the settlement of a partnership in Detroit. He was in Chicago, being watched by two of his father’s men, the two had been assigned to Steve when he was young, keeping a close watch on him.

Billy had watched the pretty boy stumble into the club, the lights dim, the music low, base-heavy. 

Steve was out of his mind when he slammed into the broad chest, had gazed up into sharp blue eyes, tugged a blond curl that had escaped the bun at the crown of his head.

Billy took him home that night, had fucked the rich brat in his silk sheets, on his dresser, on his bearskin rug, over his desk, against the shower wall. 

They exchanged phone numbers the next morning when Steve hunted down his clothes, called his car around.

They started meeting up every time Steve made his way to Chicago, happening more and more often as he started to _want_ Billy more and more.

But after a few months, Steve noticed some mail, envelopes addressed to _William Hargrove_.

“You’re, you’re a _Hargrove_.”

“You know the name?”

“You know the _Harrington_ name?”

“Course I do, those assholes keep creeping on my turf.”

“Yeah well, I’m one of them.” He held out his hand. “Steve Harrington. Nice to meet you.” Billy just laughed, pulling Steve into him by his outstretched hand.

“ _Unfortunately_ , I don’t _care_. Wouldn’t give up that tight little hole for _nothing_.”

They kept fucking, keeping it behind closed doors, in _secret_. Steve didn’t want his father to know, thought he’d try to use him as _leverage_ to get Chicago. Steve was _happy_ , letting himself be in something close to _a relationship_ for the _first time_ in his entire _life_.

But then his father had a request, was ready to send him to Columbus to _reason with a client_.

He had opened his mouth, complained to Billy and the man he was _supposed_ to meet with was found dead in Lake Erie two weeks later, the mangled body had to be identified by dental records.

Mr. Harrington is _livid.  
_

 _He_ knew Hargrove had _something_ to do with this, thought _maybe_ he had sabotaged the deal, not that he had killed to protect whatever was left of Steve’s _honor_. 

Steve was in Chicago the next day, booked a flight the _minute_ he heard the news of the body in the lake. Had shown up at Billy’s apartment in a long coat, nothing underneath. Billy slammed him against the closed door, kissed him fiercely while peeling the coat off him.

“Can’t believe, can’t believe you _killed_ a man for me.”

“That freak you out?” He lifted Steve up, his legs wrapping around Billy’s waist as Steve fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

“ _No_. It’s, _God_ that’s so _hot_ , Bill.”

“He begged for his life. I _really_ took my time, made _sure_ he knew he was gonna _die_ just for thinkin’ about touchin’ you.” Billy set him on the leather couch, settled himself between Steve’s legs. “ _I’m_ the only one that gets to touch you. Gets to _fuck_ you.” He ground his hips down, biting at Steve’s ear, _growling_ in it. “You’re _mine_ , Princess.” Steve moaned as they moved together, their cocks sliding together, hard and hot.

“Bill, want you to fuck me. _Claim me_.” Billy stood off the couch, forced Steve down onto the floor, face pressing into the soft rug, ass in the air, silver plug visible.

Billy pulled it out, _loved_ watching the way Steve stretched around the thickness of it, the way his hole fluttered when it was gone, leaving him empty, _wet_ with lube.

Billy spat on it.

“This little hole is _mine_. Mine to open up, mine to _fuck_.” He pressed his cock in, sighing at the velvet heat around him. He went hard and fast, hands rough on Steve’s hips to keep him steady, slammed into this hard enough to bruise, the sound of their skin slapping together, Steve’s loud moans, his own grunts all he could hear. “Would _kill_ for this hole, _have killed_ for this hole. For, for you, Princess.”

Steve came on the rug below him, hand _flying_ over his dick, crying out as he tightened around Billy, muscles going stiff before collapsing, breathing heavily into the rug. Billy never slowed his pace, kept slamming into Steve, chasing his orgasm.

“Come inside. Only, only person I’ve, ever let fill me up.” _That_ threw Billy _right_ over the edge. He shoved his way in a few more times, cumming _deep_ in that fluttering little hole. He flopped next to Steve, chest heaving as Steve rolled on top of him. 

His fingers drifted down, two pressing back into Steve, keeping him _full_.

“You _really_ never let anyone cum inside you?”

“No. Didn’t trust anyone enough _not_ to use a condom. “

Billy’s mind short-circuited at the idea that Steve _trusts_ him. 

“Jesus _Christ_.” Steve looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

“What, what’s wrong?”

“I think I fucking, _love you_.” Steve’s face was blank.

“No _shit_ , Idiot. You tortured and _killed_ a guy that was _hypothetically_ going to _fuck_ _me_.”

Billy laughed, Steve shifting around on top of him as his chest moved with it.

“God, Stevie. I really went ham on the guy too. Like, _really_ went to town.”

“And the whole time you were doing that, you didn’t _once_ think _maybe this about more than fucking_?”

“I really _didn’t_.” He was giggling. “How long did _you_ know?”

“When I heard they pulled that body out of Lake Erie. _Your_ family has no ties to the Camorra family. There was no _reason_ for you to off him, except _me_.”

“Was it _too big_ a gesture?”

“Nah. Don’t mind a little death. it’s all part of the gig.” He put his head back down. “For the record, I love you too. In case you didn’t already know.” Billy kissed the top of his head.

“I almost went after your father, too.” Steve was quiet for a moment. Billy was worried he’d gone too far, said too much.

“Let me know if you do. I wanna _watch_.”


	15. Anon: Mafia au Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How about a continuation of the MafiaAU where most people just see Steve as Billy's arm candy, his weakness but he is really the more ruthless of the two or the power behind the throne? Like Steve has been learning the business his whole life and takes advantage of the way people talk more freely around him because they see him as too dumb to understand. Billy gets it though and loves his pretty little viper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

When Billy and Steve got married, they merged their power completely. 

Billy was the de facto head of their new combined assets, the cities the Harringtons had control of, as well as the front businesses, and of course, the Chicago branch that Billy _owned_.

Billy gave Steve many wedding presents, would _shower_ him with clothes and trinkets, ornate knives and guns. But he surprised him, on their wedding knight with one _perfect_ one.

“Bill, you _shouldn’t_ have.”

Steve’s father was bound and gagged, tied to a chair in a warehouse on the edge of the city, close to the docks of Lake Michigan, ready for the body to be dumped.

“Wanted to get you something _special_ , Kitten.” Billy was running his fingers along his tools, the knives and saws he used for his _art_. Steve was pressed against his back, peppering kisses to his neck, eyes dark and trained on his father. “You wanna help, or just wanna _watch_.”

“I think I’ll watch, for now. Wouldn’t mind finishing him off, though.” Billy turned around, connecting their mouths, one hand roughly holding the back of Steve’s head, the other holding a sharp knife.

They spent the whole night in the warehouse, Billy carving patterns into Mr. Harrington’s flesh, Steve whispering to him all the reasons he _deserved it_ , the way he peddled his _own son_ to make his connections, how the Harrington name was _built_ on Steve’s body.

It was a slow death, Steve only dealt the final blow as the sun was threatening to rise. They walked to the car, bloody hands intertwined as they let their men deal with the body, dispose of the evidence.

The next day was spent making _love_ , slowly, passionately, as their own free agents, neither of them having to answer to anyone, _wanting_ to answer to each other.

When Steve’s father was the head of the Harrington estate, he would often talk loudly and freely about how _disappointing_ his son is. He would call him an idiot, a good for nothing _child_. Would say the _only_ thing he was good for was being bent over. Would send him city to city to let potential allies do _just that_. He would give him to his henchmen, the cronies he sent out on runs and jobs, would let them have him for a night _as a treat_.

But Steve _let_ this happen. 

He _wanted_ everyone to think he was dumb, because _that_ was his access. People did a _lot_ of talking around him, always figured he didn’t understand the codes they used. He would steal documents off of desks when the man who owned it would be too _busy_ to notice him slip it into his discarded pants. He knew _everything_ about _everyone_ , and Billy Hargrove was the _first_ person to see that.

After their marriage, after the Harrington-Hargrove mob was created, was built, Billy was only _more_ feared. 

He had _extreme_ power, and has used dirty tricks to get it. But Steve, not many people gave a second _thought_ to Steve. He was the beautiful arm candy. Always had been, so why wouldn’t that be his role _here_?

Many thought Billy had only married him to gain the Harrington power, some decided Steve was being held against his will. Some figured it was all a front, an arrangement for Billy to get more power, and they wanted little to do with one another.

The people who said _that_ , almost always wound up dead.

Steve would be an integral part of every meeting Billy had. He would come in, would perch on the arm of Billy’s chair, and would say very little. He would give tittering laughs and throw love-struck looks to Billy.

But when everyone cleared out, he would give Billy _everything_ he knew. 

Steve was _always_ in tune with _any_ gossip. He _knew_ people, and _never_ forgot a face. He would tell Billy which men were trustworthy, who was waiting to double-cross them. He would point out who had hit on him, and who he had to let fuck him before they were partnered.

Billy always took Steve with him when he was eliminating these men. He wanted them to know _exactly_ who had condemned them, told them they had underestimated Steve in a _big_ way, always let Steve take the kill shot.

Billy is seen to have all the power, but Steve calls the shots, standing behind him, whispering in his ear.

Steve was the _first_ to know about the Bonanno family’s plans to kill Billy. Had heard a few Bonanno lap dogs talking about it as he made his way to Billy’s office, had heard them say _Hargrove won’t fuckin’ know what hit him_ and _once he’s out of the way, I’m takin’ that pretty little piece of ass for myself_.

He had fluttered his eyelashes as he passe, offered them a simpering _good morning_ and entered Billy’s office.

He leaned down to Billy, pretended to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Four attack dogs, waiting for signal to ambush.” He groped for the gun Billy kept under his jacket the silencer screwed on _tight_. He whipped around and shot the head of the Bonanno family, one bullet, _right_ between the eyes. 

“Good _shot_ , Princess.” Billy admired his handiwork, always _so proud_. He directed his _own_ lapdogs to _take care of_ the four in the hallway. They were brought into the office, hands cuffed behind their backs, guns pressed to their temples.

“Heard them say when their boss came out, they were gonna run in here, gonna take _you_ out. Steve stood in front of one, let his fingers drift over his jaw. “ _This one_ said he was gonna take me _for himself_.” He kneeled in front of him, one hand gripped roughly in his hair. “Go ahead, tell my _husband_ what you said. I’m _sure_ he wants to know.”

The man’s eyes were panicked, shifting between Steve’s sweet smile and Billy, leaning against the desk, gun held lazily in his hand.

“Please, share what _exactly_ you said.” Billy’s grin was _viscous_.

“I, uh, said I’d take him for, for myself.” Steve tutted.

“Pretty sure there was _more_ you said.” Steve stood back up, moving to Billy, giving him his best doe eyes. “He said I was a _pretty little piece of ass_. Said I’m probably _real tight_. Said he’d _love_ to,” he took a breath, one finger curling in Billy’s belt loop. “ _Force himself in_.” 

Billy shot the first man, one bullet straight in the face. He was _seething. No one_ was allowed to talk about his _baby_ like that. He shot the next two, leaving the one that had spoken of last, nodding at his guards to take the rest of the bodies out of here, to throw him on the chair across for Billy’s desk.

“ _So_ , what do _you_ think gives _you_ the right to say those _things_ about _my husband_.” He brought out a flat box, the velvet insides holding his blades, the sharp silver ones Steve had given him as a wedding gift. “You plan to kill _me_ , and to _rape_ my sweet baby.” He tutted. The man in the chair was sweating, his eyes wide. Billy held the box out, standing to the side. “Kitten, I think _you_ should have the _honors_.”

Steve had watched Billy work _a hundred_ times. He _knew_ where to cut, which tendons to sever to cause the most pain. He was as artful as Billy, less practiced, but still _sure_.

He didn’t make too many cuts, didn’t want the man to bleed out. He situated himself on the desk, in plain view of the man and his own husband.

“I think we should give him a little _show_. What do you think, Darling?” He was looking at Billy through his lashes. “Let him _see_ what he’ll be missing out on.” He took off his jacket, undoing the buttons on his shirt _slowly_ , revealing soft, pale skin.

“I think that’s a _wonderful_ idea, Kitten.” Billy stepped in to undress Steve the rest of the way, using their belts to strap the man down to the chair, making _sure_ he couldn’t escape while they were wrapped up in one another.

Steve stared at him darkly, really made a _show_ of fingering himself, opening himself up for _Billy_. The man _obviously_ didn’t know where to look, _wanted_ to watch the three fingers disappearing into that dusky pink entrance.

“You’re allowed to watch. We’re putting on a _show_ , just for _you_.” Steve purred out, standing to turn around, bend over the desk, whole exposed, wet with lube and stretched out.

Billy shifted him around, spread him out on his back, legs spread open, giving the man a side view of their fucking.

Billy didn’t hold back, was rough with Steve, yanked his hair and bit at him, leaving marks in the spaces between fading ones.

Steve was arching, his noises high-pitched, breathy, _loud_. He kept his eyes open, trained on the man beside them, as if to say _this could’ve been you_.

He came quickly, bent up and _hard_ from the events of the day, the way they were being _watched_. He begged Billy to touch him, to let him cum. Billy obliged, as he _always_ would, stroking him fast and hard, fucking him through it as his back drew tight, as he _screamed_ , as he shot off all over himself.

Billy forced him to his knees, finishing all over Steve’s face. Steve stayed there, breathing heavily and naked, face _covered_ in thick white cum, blinking slowly at the man, licking his lips.

Billy retrieved his gun and the man could feel it against his temple.

“Next time, _don’t forget_ who the _real_ boss is.”

Steve grinned as the shot rang out.


	16. Anon: Best Friend Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you please write a modern au where Steve and billy are roommates and Steve does the “shooting my shot with my best friend” trend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Billy didn’t really know _how_ it happened. 

Steve had posted a video on YouTube that kinda, _blew up_. Next thing either of them knew, he was YouTubing full time, was getting checks from ad revenue and had close to a million subscribers.

Steve had dropped out of college, didn’t give a _shit_ about the business degree he had been slowly working towards to make his dad, not _happy_ , less completely disappointed in him maybe? It didn’t matter anyway, once his parents got wind of the videos, the _makeup_ tutorials, he was cut off.

Billy had featured in a few of his videos, ones where he would do crafts with Steve, a few prank wars, and one where Billy was tired and making coffee in the kitchen in nothing but his boxers, was listening to music and dancing around just a little, and Steve thought it was so _cute_ he left it in.

So of course, everyone started _shipping_ them.

A lot of people thought they already _were_ dating, but then Steve made a video where he was crying on the bedroom floor while sewing a patch to Billy’s denim jacket, had mentioned being cheated on by his _girlfriend_ , and everyone was _shocked_.

Pride month saw a video of the two of them talking about their sexuality. It was a long video, split into two forty-minute parts.

Billy talked about having to live in the closet, his homophobic father that would physically abuse him. He talked about forcing himself to be with girls, sneaking around with boys. He talked about how he was still _scared_ , would look over his shoulder every few minutes just to make _sure_ his dad wasn’t looming.

Steve talked about his _own_ shitty parents, how they had cut him off recently when he came out to them as genderfluid. He talked about being pansexual, how he just fell in love with _people_. Billy had laughed and said he falls in love with _everyone_. Steve had looked at him softly and said _yeah, you’re right_ and the internet went fucking _wild_.

Steve had been doing a series of quarantine shenanigans. He and Billy had been social distancing together, Billy _only_ leaving for his shifts at the Target downtown. Steve had been doing a lot of Q and As, easy crafts with things around the house, and a couple videos with Billy.

But his comments, his Twitter were _full_ of _do the best friend challenge!!_ and _shoot your shot with your best friend with Billy!_

And Steve _would_ do it, but he actually _did_ have feelings for Billy, had since he first _saw_ him in Hawkins.

He didn’t want to, to _kiss_ him and have Billy _reject_ him. He didn’t want to make it _weird_ while they were _literally_ stuck in their little apartment together.

But demand was high, so he ripped a bong and said _fuck it_.

He had sent the camera up on the kitchen cabinet, the open concept giving a perfect view of most of the apartment. He was going to kiss Billy when he came home from work, as he was deemed an essential worker. Steve was waiting there, high as a kite and nearly vibrating out of his skin. He could _hear_ Billy trudging down the hall, could hear the way his steps were out of time, not doubt dancing around to whatever he was listening to. His keys were scraping in the door, and Steve’s heart was pounding. The door swung open and Steve lunged.

He held Billy’s face in his hands, kissing him roughly. Billy was stood, completely still, eyes wide open, hands frozen by his sides.

Steve pulled off, waiting for Billy to smile sheepishly, explain that he _didn’t_ feel the same way.

Billy slowly took off his headphones, threw them, his phone, his keys on the little table by the door. He kicked off his shoes and turned back to Steve.

In the blink of an eye, Steve was against the closed door, Billy’s body against his, lips moving together. Billy’s hands were _everywhere_ , roving up and down him, pushing under his shirt, _Billy’s_ shirt Steve had thrown on, feeling up his sides.

They dropped lower, taking Steve’s things and lifting him up, allowing Steve to wrap his legs around Billy. Billy pulled back, looking at Steve, his hair a mess, his lips red, his eyes _dark_.

“What was _that_ for, Pretty Boy?”

“Been wanting to do that for a _long_ time.” Billy grinned, diving back in to keep kissing Steve’s pushing his tongue inside his mouth. He stepped back, carrying Steve with him as he moved down the hallway, shoving his way into Steve’s bedroom.

Steve had put up soft white string lights, always had a scented candle or soft incense burning. His bed was larger than Billy’s, a full as opposed to Billy’s twin. He had _two_ down comforters and about million pillows, was always cold and just liked being _shrouded_ in _soft_.

Billy was gentle as he placed him onto the bed, settling his weight between Steve’s legs. He pulled back, one hand coming to card through Steve’s hair.

“Do you, is this okay?”

“Yes, Bill. I’ve, I’ve wanted this since _high school_.” Billy groaned as he ground his hips down, hard in his jeans where he was pressed against Steve in short cotton shorts.

Billy moved back in, kissing him senseless. His hands trailed down, wrenching Steve’s shirt up.

“Not that I don’t _love_ seeing you in my clothes,” He pressed some hot kisses to Steve’s chest as Steve threw the shirt onto the floor. “But I _really_ wanna get you naked.” 

Steve was pulling Billy’s shirt off, the black t-shirt joining Steve’s laundry on the floor. He felt his way down Billy’s torso, pausing to tug gently on each of his nipple rings, getting little gasps from Billy. He went for Billy’s jeans, unbuttoning the fly, trying to shove them down his hips.

Billy laughed against his lips as Steve made a frustrated noise.

“Patience is a _virtue_ , Sweet Thing.” Billy stood up, pushing his jeans and boxers down, tossing his socks off as well.

Steve has _seen_ Billy naked, he tends to walk around the apartment nude, will eat breakfast with his dick out. Steve’s even walked in on him masturbating, fucking some other guy, so he’s seen Billy’s dick _hard_ , but now it’s in front of Steve’s face. It’s hard for _him_.

He sank off the bed, getting to his knees in front of Billy.

He took his cock in one hand, looking up at Billy coyly as he sucked the head into his mouth. Billy groaned, threading one hand into Steve’s hair. Steve sank down on him, taking as much as he could before swallowing, pulling back a little before he choked. He moved his had with his head, bobbing up and down, licking Billy’s cock sloppily. There was drool running down his chin as he pulled off, mouthing at his balls, sucking on them lightly.

Billy was swearing above him, groaning as Steve kept going.

“You’re _so good_ at this, holy _shit_ Pretty Boy.” He was trying hard not to buck his hips, letting Steve set the pace as he took Billy into his throat, swallowing around him. “I’m, if you don’t stop I’m gonna _cum_.” Steve pulled up, jerking him slowly as he looked up at Billy.

“And is that such a _bad thing_?”

“No, but I’d like to _fuck you_ if you’ll let me. You can get two times outta me before I fucking fall asleep, so you gotta _choose_.” Steve laughed, letting go of Billy’s dick, wiping the spit of his chin.

“Then let’s go, cowboy.” Steve stood up as Billy laughed, wiggling out of his shorts. He spread himself out on the bed, one hand trailing lazily over his cock.

Billy went for the drawer in the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube, eyeing the _toys_ Steve had stashed away in there. He pulled out one _especially_ big dildo, probably a foot long.

“Is this even _real_?” Billy couldn’t even fit his fingers around it, probably an _inch_ of space between his thumb and middle finger. Steve blushed.

“I’m a bit of a _size queen_ , so _what?_ Mind your business.” Billy just laughed, pulling out a condom before shutting the door, _huge_ dildo tucked safely back inside.

“Makin’ me a little self-conscious here.” He slicked up his fingers, settling between Steve’s legs.

“Oh _please_. You’ve _never_ been self-conscious in your _life_. Plus I’ve only taken that thing, like, twice. It takes too much work to get ready for it.” He relaxed back onto the pillows as Billy pushed a finger inside.

“Should’ve _known_ you’re a pillow princess.” Billy rolled his eyes, slipping another finger inside.

“Yeah, that’s on _you_ , Chief.” Steve was smirking until Billy curled his fingers, pressing _hard_ into his prostate, causing Steve to gasp, his back arching a little.

“You wanna mouth off some more?” Billy was smirking now, watching Steve writhe as he shoved his fingers into the sensitive little nerves. Steve was incoherently moaning, making those breathy little noises Billy had heard through his bedroom door late at night. “You’re so _loud_. Could _always_ hear when you were fucking yourself _._ Would lay in there and _listen._ Imagine _I_ was getting you to make them.”

“ _Fuck_ , Bill. Add, add another.” Billy poured more lube over his fingers, slowing his pace to put another finger inside. “I, ah, I once accidentally called a guy Billy when he was fucking me. That’s a lie I’ve done it twice.” Billy stilled his hand.

“Are you _kidding me_?” Steve’s eyes were wide.

“No. They both got really mad and were like _go fuck Billy, then_.” He laughed at Billy’s face. “Just figured you should, like, _know_.”

“I’ve done the _same shit_. I have called at least _three_ guys Stevie.” They both burst out laughing.

“We’re fucking _stupid_. We could’ve been together, like, _years_ ago.” Billy laughed, looking down at his fingers, still inside of Steve.

“We’re such idiots.” He curled his fingers again, Steve choking on his laughter. “But, we _finally_ got here, might as well make _the best_ of it.” He added another finger, stretching Steve out on four, fucking him _slowly_. He ran his other hand up Steve’s leg, putting it up on his shoulder. He gentled his fingers out of Steve, rolling the condom on.

He went slow, pressing his cock into Steve, watching as it disappeared inside him.

Steve moaned when Billy bottomed out, taking Billy’s shoulders and pulling him down. Billy nipped at Steve’s lips, pulling out slowly, pressing back in. His pace was slow, he mouthed down Steve’s neck, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses. He bit at the pale skin, sucking dark marks above his collarbone.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve’s hands scraped at Billy’s back, scratching lightly as Billy moved inside of him, on top of him. Steve’s leg was pressed up next to him, held there by Billy’s arm. 

Billy sped up, fucking into Steve harder and faster.

Steve was mewling underneath him, his thighs shaking. 

“Baby, you feel so _good_. Just like I always _imagined_. So tight.” He was purring into Steve’s ear, nipping at his earlobe. “ _Fuck_ , you’re gonna make me cum.”

“Me, me too.”

“Can you cum like this, cum _just_ on my cock?”

“Yeah, yeah I _can,_ don’t _, don’t_ stop.” Billy sped up, his hips slapping into Steve’s ass. Billy leaned over, licking into Steve’s mouth. Steve was close, his legs were shaking around Billy. “I-Bill I’m close k-keep _going_.” 

Steve had one hand digging into Billy’s ass, the other curled around his shoulder. Billy bit the junction where neck met shoulder, driving into Steve with _punishing_ force.

Steve arched his back, crying out as he came, shooting off between their stomachs. He clenched around Billy, his fingers digging into Billy, his _sounds_ coming _right_ into Billy’s ear.

Billy kept driving in, cumming with a grunt, burying his face into Steve’s neck. They Caught their breaths, Billy pulling out and tying off the condom, dropping it in the garbage next to the bed.

They looked over at one another and burst out laughing. Steve rolled into Billy, giggling into his chest as Billy pulled him close.

“Oh my _God_. We really did _that_.”

“What’s the _problem_ , Pretty Boy?” Billy laughed. “You never just fucked your best friend? Just got out _years_ of pent up sexual feelings?” Steve went still in his arms.

“You, _just_ sexual feelings?” His voice was small. Billy sighed.

“No. _Not_ just sexual feelings.” 

“Like, like _mushy_ feelings?”

“Yes, Stevie. _Mushy_ feelings.” Steve shifted, his head peeking up to look at Billy with his big eyes.

“Like, _love_ feelings?”

“I, I mean, like-”

“Cause _I_ have love feelings.”

“Then, _yeah_. I have, have _a lot_ of love feelings for you.” They smiled at one another, Billy leaning down to kiss him softly before his eyes flew open.

“The _camera_.” Steve flew out of bed, clattering around the kitchen before coming back, his cheek bright red as he held the camera. “ _So_ , my fans wanted me to do this, this thing that’s really popular, where you like, shoot your shot with your best friend, and that’s why, why I _kissed_ you.” Billy was quiet, his face blank as Steve flushed.

He _burst_ out laughing.

“You’re telling _me_ , that we only, only _got together_ because of a fucking _YouTube challenge_?” His laughter was loud, filling the whole room. “It’s a _good_ fuckin’ thing I love you as much as I _do_ , Mac n’ Steve.” Steve smiled softly at him, putting down the camera and climbing on top of Billy.

“I love you too, Bill.” He leaned down to kiss Billy softly, grinding his hips just a little. “And I’m _pretty sure_ You said I can get _two_ orgasms outta you before you fall asleep.” Billy just grinned, slapping Steve’s ass as he laughed.


	17. Anon: Almost Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I love your writing it makes me so so happy! Please if you could give us desperate I almost lost you before I had you sex. Like something goes wrong and Steve gets almost killed or was kidnapped and dragged down to the upside-down and billy just goes crazy trying to get his pretty boy back, because he never told Steve he loves him. Once everything is settled it’s just all life affirming I almost lost you, I love yous and porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

The Mind Flayer left Billy _kicking and screaming_. 

It took the kids almost an _hour_ of burning him in the sauna for the black smoke to come ripping out of him, turning to sludge on the floor, solidifying as the part of the monster inside that was of Billy fucking _died._

He was _free_. He stumbled into Max when they let him free, led him back home to shower off the sweat and _goo_ before trying to get _something_ like a good night’s sleep. 

The next day, they met back at Hopper’s cabin. El looked for Hopper, finding him and Joyce trudging to Illinois, and went to fins Dustin, finding him trapped with Steve and Robin and Erica in some _room_ , a room El couldn’t figure out.

But then, the monster was there, and it _attacked_. They had something like a plan as they rushed to a grocery store, El bleeding in the backseat of Nancy’s car, following the Camaro’s taillights.

Billy cleaned her up, barking at the kids for the proper medical supplies, rolling his eyes all around his damn skull when they stared at him blankly, when they asked him _how do you know all this medical stuff?_

“The shirtbird used to fall a lot. She wasn’t always _good_ at skating.” Max stayed quiet, gathered the supplies. 

The radio crackled, Dustin screamed for help, said he had to _leave Robin and Steve dow-_

It cut off.

Billy was _livid_ as he stormed the mall, stalking towards Scoops, could see Dustin and Erica hiding inside.

The showed him the way, gave him the keycard to get down there, Erica forfeit the giant fucking taser. He stormed the basement with Jonathan, moving together where Dustin said he last remembered Steve being. Billy was tense, _itching_ to see his Pretty Boy.

He and Steve had been hanging out for a few months now, would go to the quarry together, would talk about their shitty fathers. Billy would talk about surfing, the ocean, the rage that hums under his skin. Steve would talk about his empty house, his overwhelming anxiety.

And at some point, Billy fell in love. Fell in love _hard_.

And if Steve fucking _died_ tonight, he would _never_ get the chance to _tell him_.

But he and Jonathan busted through the underground lab. Jonathan shattered one of those giant vials to stir a commotion, drew the guards away from the room, the room Steve’s _screams_ were coming from,.

Billy kicked in the door, tased the doctor in front of Steve, the doctor _touching_ Steve.

“Bill, hey!” Steve was grinning through the blood on his face. Billy winced at the bruising, the cut on his lip, his eye swollen and bloodshot.

“We’re gettin’ you out, Pretty Boy.” He was working on the belts keeping him strapped to the chair with Robin.

They got them outta there, had to nearly _carry_ a giggling Steve back up to the mall.

But then he _lost Steve_. He disappeared with Robin _somewhere_ inside the fucking mall.

And then El had to get that _thing_ out of her leg, and Hopper and Joyce were there, and all Billy was thinking was _where the fuck is my Pretty Boy?_

He found Steve and Robin throwing up in the bathroom, laughing and singing, only cackling harder when Billy began to drag Steve out of the bathroom, and _right_ into Hell.

Hopper and Joyce had gone back into the underground base, while everyone was told to _stall_ , used the fireworks the kids had stolen from the grocery store.

He threw fireworks, Steve on his left side, Max on his right.

But then Steve was gone, was _flying_ down the stairs, was reaching for El, was trying to get her to safety, out from where the _monster_ had wrapped one of its flesh limbs around her. He took her and _pulled_ , his eyebrows drawn, determined to get her _out_ of-

The monster shrieked. It stumbled back, letting El go. She and Steve fell to the ground. Billy flew down the stairs, slid on his knees to where Steve was laying, El still clutched to his chest. The monster gave another scream, and _melted_.

The rest of the night was a _blur_. There were sirens blaring, the mall was on fire. The kids were huddled together, making sure they were each okay. Hopper held El close into his chest, had kissed her head and cried into her hair.

Steve’s face got checked out, his broken cheekbone, his cracked ribs.

Nobody noticed Steve slip away, nobody but _Billy._

“Hey, Pretty Boy. You okay?” Steve smiled, but his lip trembled.

“I’m just, I’m ready to go home.

Billy drove them both to Steve’s house. Helped Steve inside, followed him upstairs.

Steve stripped himself out of the sailor outfit, dumping it in the trash, pulling on a clean pair of shorts. He just about _collapsed_ onto the bed, sitting on the edge.

“I thought I was gonna fuckin’ _die_ down there, Bill.” His eyes were shining as Billy sat down next to him, taking his hand. “I thought I was gonna, gonna be _killed_.”

Billy ran his fingers lightly against Steve’s jaw, turning his head to face Billy.

“You’re safe, Stevie. I got you.” Steve gave a sob as Billy connected their lips, pouring _anything_ he could into the kiss, tasting Steve’s tears, swallowing up his cries.

He pulled back, took Steve close to his chest and moved them both up the bed, no regard for the blood on his _own_ clothes. He settled his weight on top of Steve, minding his tender ribs, the bruises on his stomach. He caged Steve in with his arms, settled between Steve’s legs.

“I was _so scared_ I was gonna lose you, Baby. Was gonna lose you without, without getting to _tell_ you.”

“Tell, tell me _what_ , Bill?” Billy pulled up, looking into Steve’s eyes, sweeping some hair off his face.

“That I love you. That I’m _in love_ with you. That my stupid broken heart’s been _gone_ on you since I first saw you.”

Steve’s eyes were _wide_.

“Really?”

“Yes, _really_. I just, I _love you_.”

“I, I love you too. I love you _so fucking much_.” Billy grinned, going back in to kiss Steve deeply, pressing his tongue into his mouth. “I want, I want _you_.”

Billy began kissing Steve’s neck, soft presses of lips against pale skin.

“I want you to, to fuck me.” He looked back up at Steve, completely shocked.

“Have you ever _been_ with a guy? You ever _been_ fucked?” Steve shook his head.

“I want you to be my _first_.” Billy groaned, burying his face into Steve’s neck.

“ _Fuck_. I’m gonna make it _so good_ for you, Pretty Boy.” He rolled off of Steve. “We need lube, a condom.” Steve winced as he sat up, his stomach muscles tightening. He reached into the bedside drawer, handed Billy a small bottle and a condom. He wiggled out of the shorts he had just put on, his cock half hard. Billy sat between his legs, drinking him all in.

“ _What?”_ Steve’s face was red, his hands moving to cover himself up.

“ _Don’t_.” Billy bat his hands away. “I wanna, just take you all in. Wanna _remember_ this.” Steve’s face was on _fire_ , but he spread his legs a little further, pressed his hips up just a little, watched as Billy’s chest caught. “So _fucking_ gorgeous.”

His hands slid of Steve’s legs, he leaned down, planting kiss and nips up Steve’s leg, from his knee to the crease of his groin, repeating the attention on the other leg, making Steve’s dick twitch and fill out.

“I wanna, wanna _see you_.” Steve was tugging at Billy’s t-shirt, pushing it up his chest. Billy relented, threw the shirt to the floor, standing to ditch his jeans. Steve was propped up on his elbows, staring at Billy’s hard cock, his smooth tanned skin. He made grabby hands at Billy who laughed as he settled back between Steve’s legs.

“You’re so _gorgeous_.” Steve was running his hands through Billy’s hair, pulling him back on top of himself as he leaned back. “You’re so _good_ , Bill. I _love you_.”

Billy slapped around for the bottle of lube, kissing Steve one last time before sitting back on his heels, placing on of Steve’s legs on his shoulder, getting a look at that _tight_ little hole. He slicked up on finger, teasing around Steve’s entrance.

“You tell me if it doesn’t feel good. Just say it and I’ll stop.” Steve nodded, biting at his bottom lip. Billy pressed his first finger in, watching Steve closely for _any_ discomfort.

Steve gasped, his brow furrowing at the odd feeling of a finger breaching him.

Billy went slow, whispered sweet praise into Steve’s ear, adding fingers as Steve got used to the feeling, the _stretch_.

When he was ready, he rolled on the condom pressing in as he draped himself over Steve, kissing him softly.

The moved slowly together, Billy taking his time, really making _love_ to Steve.

Steve was a puddle beneath him, making soft sounds into Billy’s mouth.

“I was so scared, Pretty Boy. Thought I lost you, thought I’d never, ah, never get to _love you_ like this.” Steve’s eyes were wide as Billy whispered to him. His hips still moved slowly, pulling nearly _all_ the way out before sinking back in. “When I saw, saw what they were _doing_ to you, I just,” Steve keened when Billy gave a sharp thrust of his hips, hitting Steve _right_ in that sweet spot. “Just wanna take care of you, wanna keep you _safe_.”

Steve’s leg was trembling where it was still hooked over Billy’s shoulder. He was writhing around, _obviously_ close. Billy kept pressing slowly, wanting to see how long it would take for Steve to go flying over the edge.

“God, Billy, don’t, _don’t_ stop. I, I love you, I love you so _fucking much_.” Steve was babbling away, getting closer and closer. Billy picked up his pace _just_ a little, still pulling out slowly, but punch in roughly, pressing into Steve’s prostate, making his back arch off the bed.

Steve came with a sob, hands scraping at Billy’s biceps, eyes screw shut. Billy kept going through it, watching Steve fall apart, feeling his spunk covering their stomachs as they moved together. Billy was close as Steve clenched around him, and he sped up, not wanting to make Steve uncomfortable, knowing he was probably oversensitive.

He came with a grunt, planted into Steve’s shoulder, Steve’s fingers carding through his hair. He pulled out, tossing away the condom, pausing to take in Steve’s hole, puffy and abused.

They cuddled up together, sweaty and sticky and _happy_.

“You feel good?” Steve’s head was one Billy’s chest.

“Yeah, I feel _real_ good.”

“So, not bad for your first time with a guy?” Steve huffed a laugh.

“No, real _good_ for my first time with a guy. Don’t think, don’t think I want any _other_ guy, or well. Don’t think I want anyone but, but _you_.”

“Well, good. ‘Cause you’re not gettin’ rid of me, _that’s_ for damn sure. I’m stuck like _glue_ , Pretty Boy. Just gonna be takin’ care of you for forever.” Steve sighed, snuggling into Billy.

“I’m not mad at that.”


	18. Anon: Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Billy bring Tommy in to help Steve celebrate his birthday. Happy Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

“I have a present for you.”

Steve was sitting awkwardly on the bed, trying not to disturb the _huge_ plug Billy had stuffed him with.

“You already gave it to me.” Steve gestured vaguely to his neck, the collar sitting snug against his skin, soft pink leather with a heart-shaped ring.

“I got you _another_ present.” Billy was standing in the doorway, had gone to answer the doorbell, giving Steve _strict_ instructions to stay where he was. “You’re always so good for me, play out _any_ fantasies I have. Wanted to make one of _yours_ come true. Billy walked further into the room, Tommy following behind, his eyes _raking_ over Steve, sitting on the bed, squirming on the big plug, his cock hard, collar on his neck. Tommy gave a low whistle.

“You sure it’s not _my_ birthday.” He walked up to Steve, looping one finger through the heart on the collar, giving it a little tug. Steve looked up at him through his lashes, making sure to pout _just so_.

“Look at him, already putting on a little _show_ for you.” Billy was smirking. “So he has this little _fantasy_ , told me he wants _both of us_ to fuck him, at the _same time_.”

“Yeah, I think I can get on board with that.” Billy clapped Tommy on the back.

“Roll over, Princess. Show Tommy that little hole.” Steve batted his eyes a few more times, rolling onto his hands and knees, moving his hips side to side a little bit. Tommy zeroed in on the flat base of the plug stretching him out. He reached out to press on it gently, making Steve keen.

“How we doin’ this, Hargrove?”

“He’s gonna ride you. I’ll give it from behind.” Tommy tore his eyes away to look at Billy, giving him a grin.

“Sounds good.” He took off his jacket, tossing it on the floor, taking his shirt off next, stepping out of his jeans. He settled himself on the bed in front of Steve, stroking his cock in front of Steve’s face. Steve turned to look at where Billy was undressing.

“Can I suck his cock, Daddy?” Tommy made a choked off noise _,_ sighing out a _Jesus_.

“Go ahead, Kitten. Let me watch.” He sat down on the bed as Steve shuffled up the bed, looking at Tommy intently as he swallowed him down. He took his cock all the way. He choked as the head bumped against his throat. He pulled off, sucking gently on the head, using his hand to keep a rhythm on Tommy’s dick.

He kept sucking him off, licking up his shaft, drool running down his chin. Tommy had one hand in Steve’s hair, the other petting over his shoulder. Billy had sprawled onto the bed, jerking off as he watched Steve. Tommy pulled at Steve’s hair, taking him off his cock.

“Don’t wanna cum yet, Stevie.” Steve smiled at him, sitting back on his heels. Billy patted Tommy’s hip, watching with dark eyes as Steve crawled up the bed, straddling Tommy. Steve draped himself over Tommy, looking at Billy, wiggling his hips in the air.

“Daddy, I’m still _full_.” Billy smirked, shooting a wink at Tommy as he sat up, leaning to slowly pull the plug out of Steve.

Steve whined at the loss, stretching around the thickness of it. Tommy eyed the plug, how _big_ it was, thought about it _inside of Steve_. Steve took the lube of the bedside table, opened a condom with his teeth, rolling it onto Tommy, slicked up his dick.

Billy bat his hand away, holding Tommy’s dick as Steve lowering himself onto it, sighing out as he sat on Tommy’s lap. He moved his hips slowly, bracing himself on Tommy’s chest. Tommy was breathing heavily, fingers digging into Steve’s hips. Billy had moved behind Steve, sitting over Tommy’s legs, hands moving down Steve’s body, feeling his soft skin. One hand trailed lower, his thumb brushing over his rim, feeling where he and Tommy are connected. He slipped his finger in, feeling the way Steve was stretched open.

He plastered himself to Steve’s back, holding his chest in his arms.

“You ready for me, Baby?” He ground his cock into Steve’s ass. “you want me inside you with Tommy?” Steve just whined, bouncing on Tommy’s cock. Billy pressed him down onto Tommy, pressing his cock next to Tommy’s.

Steve went limp on top of Tommy, keening loudly as Billy bottomed out, stuffing him even _more_ full.

Billy set a steady pace, hands rough on Steve’s hips as he fucked into him. Tommy was holding onto Steve, muttering praise in his ear, rubbing gently at his sides.

Billy reached down, curled two fingers into the soft collar, making Steve cry out as it tightened on his neck.

“Daddy, Daddy I wanna cum, I wanna _so bad_. _Please_ let me.” Tommy was sucking a bruise into Steve’s neck, _right_ below the pink collar. One of Steve’s hands was curled into the pillow behind Tommy’s head, the other, on top on Billy’s hand still clawed into Steve’s soft flesh.

“Go ahead, Doll. Let Tommy see you.” Steve went tense as he came, shooting off all over Tommy, clenching around both of them, squeezing them like a vice.

Billy stilled for a second as Tommy finished, pulling Steve to his chest. Billy pulled Steve hips up, let Tommy keep his chest down. He fucked into Steve wildly, chasing his finish as _fast_ as he could, pulling out to cum over Steve’s ass, his back.

He flopped to the side, petting at Steve’s back from where he was still flopped on Tommy.

“ _Fuck_. Can I get in on this more often?” Billy laughed.

“If that’s what Princess wants.” Steve nodded, making a happy little huff when Billy pinched at his side. “Happy Birthday, Kitten.”


	19. Anon: ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> what if Alpha and Omega verse and Where Nancy is the Queen of Hawkin High the top alpha how is popular and kinda of a bitch and Steve is a rare omega male that no one take notice of .. only has Robin and Heather and the party as friend til Nancy ask him out only because he the only male omega there in been cheating on him since the being of there relationship find out at the Halloween party then he meets Billy how want to make Steve his omega and already knew there mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Steve _knew_ Nancy was cheating on him.

It wasn’t like it was _subtle_ , with the way she would smell like other omegas, but she was sweet to Steve, was spend his heats taking _care_ of him, and would snap at any alpha that tried to approach him. She made Steve feel _wanted_ , for the first time in his _life_.

Male omegas were, _unnatural_. They had a _mess_ of parts and were rare enough that there was little to _no_ information readily available to them. Steve was largely invisible, didn’t get many second looks from any alphas. He had a small pack, Robin and Heather, who had been together for some time now, ready to _bond_ at any minute, probably, and his pups. The kids he babysat when he felt lonely (which was _most_ of the time). 

So when Nancy had stopped at his locker, and asked him out on a _date_ , he was so _excited_. He spent _hours_ getting ready waited by the front door, ready for Nancy to drop by to pick him up.

An hour passed.

And another.

Then two more.

A total of five hours saw Steve crying into his pillows, teetering on the edge of a drop, being stood up by the _only_ alpha that had ever _looked_ at him. 

The next day Nancy gave him a smile, said her mother had grounded her, wouldn’t let her use the phone to call him. Steve _wanted_ it to be true _so badly_ he ignored the flowery sweet smell of _omega_ all over Nancy.

When they _finally_ went on a date, Nancy was _nice_. Was sweet to him and gentle. So, despite Robin’s protests, they made it official, and Steve had an _alpha_.

But then came the Halloween party. 

Steve was drunk, wanted to sit down somewhere. 

There were so _many_ smells, the mix of them making Steve _nauseous_. And that _new kid_ , he smelled like _Heaven_ to Steve, the dark musk of a _strong_ alpha, the kind of alpha that would _kill_ any others to protect what’s theirs. But Steve wasn’t _allowed_ to think about that, to think about his strong arms, or how _thick_ that knot is. He _has_ an alpha, and alpha that pets his hair and fucks him silly and smiles when he trills.

But he _wants_.

And then he’s slamming through a door, and he sees _Nancy_ fucking with some _other_ omega and his world spins out of control, and he’s running, and has _no_ idea where he was going, was just _going_.

“Hey, watch-” Billy stopped when he noticed _who_ had knocked into him, the stressed out little omega making frantic little sounds. “Wait, _wait_. Just clam down, Pretty Boy.” Billy began to steer him outside, firm arm around his shoulders, leading him outside.

They got out into the fresh air, Billy leading him to the curb, steeling him down. Billy pulled him into his neck, letting Steve breathe in his scent. 

“What happened? What’s going on?”

“A-alpha, Nance-Nancy, she, with, omega-”

“Shh, Honey. I understand.” Billy was stroking through his hair. His scent was thick in his neck, _right_ in Steve’s noise. “She doesn’t _deserve_ you. Such a _perfect_ little omega.” Steve was relaxing against Billy, slowly melting into him.

Billy scooped him up, walking with his arms full of soft omega. He put him in the passenger side of his car. He drove him out to the quarry, figured they could _both_ use some quiet. He parked, shifting Steve into his lap, setting him back into Billy’s neck, letting him breathe in his scent.

“You’re such a _good_ omega. Don’t need a _rotten_ alpha that treats you like that. She doesn’t _deserve_ you, baby.” He was gently rubbing Steve’s back, hearing the confused little sounds coming from Steve’s throat. Billy tried not to let his anger get the best of him, his anger at the people who had _obviously_ mistreated this sweet omega, this _perfect_ caring little thing. 

Billy had been keeping a close eye on Steve the during the few days he’s been here. Watched how _in love_ he was with Nancy, how the other alphas stayed away from him like the _plague_ , like he was this _disgusting thing_.

Billy was _smitten_. Steve was the _picture_ of perfect omega, with his soft features, big eyes, soft hair. His hips were soft, his body _made_ for pups. He was _pretty_ , and Billy _wanted_ , but Nancy was the true alpha of Hawkins High, and he didn’t _dare_ get in a turf war with her so soon, not when it would be so _easy_ to swoop in and take her little toy _right_ from her. 

Steve was nuzzling into his neck. Billy was running his hands up Steve’s side, trailing his fingers under his shirt, feeling his soft skin. 

And then he chirped.

Just a little sound in the back of his throat, a little _happy_ sound, the universal omega sound for _safety_ and _trust_ , and Billy had his in. He nudged Steve’s face, gently kissing him. He kept things slow, not wanting to overwhelm Steve, but softly trailed his tongue along his lips, pushed inside his soft mouth. 

Steve was moving on his lap, shifting around to straddle Billy awkwardly in his seat. He kept making soft little sounds into Billy’s mouth, kept grinding his hips down, squirming around. Billy pushed him gently.

“Can I take you home?” Steve bit his lip, and nodded slowly, eyes unfocused.

Billy maneuvered him into the passenger seat, giving Steve his jacket when he began whining.

“You gotta tell me where you _live_ , Sweet Thing.” Steve would just point at streets he wanted Billy to turn down, nose buried in Steve’s jacket. 

He pulled to a stop in front of Steve’s house, eyeing the _huge_ property. Steve started crawling back into Billy’s lap, trying to kiss him some more. Billy just laughed, holding Steve to his chest as he got out, using Steve’s keys to open the door. Steve wiggled out of his grip to lead him up the stairs, took him into his bedroom.

The room was so _obviously_ soft omega. He had heavy duvets on his bed, soft pillows and stuffed animals. The light was soft when he flicked it on, painting the white walls with yellow light. Steve planted himself on the bed, making grabby hands at Billy. 

Billy draped himself on top of Steve, connecting their lips, kissing him roughly, purring between breaths. Billy pushed up his shirt, going at his nipples, liking and sucking and biting them gently. He focused on one until it was hard, swollen an red, Steve whimpering when he blew cool air over it. He shifted to the other.

“Bill-Billy.” Billy pulled back to look at Steve, could _see_ the slick beginning to soak through his _jeans_. He undid the button fly, pushing them down Steve’s legs, off his hips. His cock was small and hard, flushed red. Billy dipped down his body, pressing wet kisses to his soft stomach, nipping lightly as his hips. He liked over his cock, sucking it into his mouth. He ran his thumb through the slick steadily leaking out of Steve, pushing it inside.

Steve was moaning above him, Billy holding down his hips with one hand as he bucked up into Billy’s mouth, fucking himself back down onto Billy’s finger. Billy added another one, curling them and fucking Steve roughly. The sounds were _obscene_ , the squelch of slick, and the slurping of Billy sucking and liking Steve’s cock.

“A-alpha I, I _want you_.” Billy pulled off, looking up at Steve, his mouth wet, lips red and pulled in a smirk. Billy planted a kiss to his hip, getting jeans off as quickly as possible. Steve was lazily pulling at the shirt still situated under his armpits, so Billy rolled his eyes, pulling it up and off him. Steve was looking at his cock, hard and heavy, and so _thick_. He could see the skin at the base, the knot that would soon swell _inside_ of Steve. He could feel more slick gush out between his legs, a wet patch on the sheets below him.

Billy gathered some of Steve’s slick, running it along his cock, fucking his hand. Steve just watched, legs bent adn feet planted on the bed, spread open for Billy.

Billy shifted, settling himself over Steve, using one hand to guide his cock inside.

He was _huge_. Easily the _biggest_ thing Steve had taken. he had to breathe deeply and _relax_ as Billy pressed himself in, bottoming out with a groan, giving Steve time to adjust.

“M-move.” Billy didn’t need to be told twice, pulling out and slamming back into Steve. He felt like he could feel the thick cock in his _throat_. 

Steve was _tight_ around him, was squeezing and fluttering in such a _fantastic_ way. Billy was grunting an purring into Steve’s ear, fucking him hard and rough. He could hear the sounds of slick, the slap of his skin against Steve’s. Steve was chirping like _mad_ , making the _sweetest_ little omega trills as Billy fucked him.

Steve came twice in quick succession, his hips convulsing as he squeezed Billy even _tighter_. He was making a _mess_ , slick dripping between, them. Billy could feel his knot beginning to form, and started grinding into Steve, his thrusts shallow.

He shoved it inside, letting it form completely and came _deep_ inside Steve. He kept grinding into him, one hand reaching down to stroke Steve’s cock, making him cum one more time, fluttering around Billy’s cock.

“ _Fuck_.” Steve whined when Billy shifted, his knot tugging. “God, you’re so _tight_.”

“Never, never taken anything as, as _big_ as you.” Billy purred, canting his hips so his knot tugged again.

“And you get so fucking _wet_.”

“You should see me during my _heat_. It’s like, never _ending_.” Billy pressed soft kisses onto Steve’s neck.

“When’s your next one?”

“Should start the Thursday after next.”

“I could, I could _spend it_ with you, if you wanted.” Steve gave an unexpected little trill. Billy nuzzled into his cheek.

“I don’t, the only alpha I’ve ever spent my heats with is Nancy.”

“You want, I could _be_ your alpha. If you wanted. That’s, _I_ want that.” Steve chirped again. Billy smiled at the way he huffed after, like he couldn’t even _control_ it.

“People will, people will _talk_. That I left one alpha for another in the _same night_.”

“Baby, she was a _bad alpha_. She _cheated_ on you. That’s not okay to do to your omega.” He made his knot pull again, pressing an open mouth kiss to Steve’s neck. “And I’ll beat the _shit_ outta anyone who says _anything_ about you.” Steve chirped _again_. “That a yes, Sweet Thing?”

“Yes, that’s a yes.”


	20. Anon: Finger Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> what about Billy coaching/showing Steve how to finger himself and Steve is so much more responsive to it, which billy loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Steve had never been with a guy before Billy.

had never even _thought_ about guys before Billy, didn’t give two thoughts to what guys did _together_ , so when Billy dropped his head down and licked a wide stripe up Steve’s asshole, he got a little bit of a _shock_.

“What the fuck are you _doing_?” Billy was now pressing a finger into him, moving it in and out slowly.

“What’s it look like? Stretching you out.”

“Wait, like to _fuck me_? In my _ass_?” Billy gave him a weird look, pulled his finger out.

“Yeah, that’s like how sex _works_ between two guys. So you, do you not want to _try_.” Steve was biting his lip.

“I just, I didn’t _know_.”

Billy came over the next day with skin mags and porn tapes, all featuring two guys. He watched it with Steve naked between his legs, was stroking Steve’s cock while he begged quietly in his ear to _let me try it, Pretty Boy. We can stop if you want. I’ll make it feel SO GOOD for you_. Steve was intrigued by the way the guys in the video could cum with _just_ a cock in them, the way they would whine as the bounced on it. He thought about how it would feel, how _full_ he would feel.

Billy got two fingers in, had jabbed against Steve’s prostate and Steve came with a shout.

So Steve was on board, let Billy fuck him any which way he wanted, from behind, missionary, on their sides, over the dining room table, on the bathroom counter, against a wall ( a personal favorite o Steve’s) and of _course_ in the Camaro.

But Steve hadn’t seen Billy in a week, he was off in California, visiting some friends over spring break, a Christmas gift from Susan. Steve was _horny_ , wanted Billy’s cock _in him_. He jerked off, and _tried_ fingering himself, but he couldn’t find his prostate, and kept thinking about how _weird_ it was that he had three fingers stuffed in his asshole, and ended up going soft.

When Billy got back, he hopped on his dick _immediately_. Billy laughed and asked if Steve hadn’t gotten off the whole week., to which Steve said that he hadn’t and rode Billy harshly.

“Why didn’t you whack off all week?” Billy was smoking in bed, Steve cleaning himself off, _out_ , in the bathroom. 

“I tried, but it’s not as good if I’m not getting fucked.”

“Why didn’t you like, finger yourself?”

“I tried that _too_ , but I couldn’t get a good angle and my arm got tired and it just wasn’t worth it.” 

The next time Billy was stretching Steve out, he worked him up to four thick fingers. He took Steve’s hand, and put two of _his_ fingers on top of Billy’s, sliding them all in.

He showed Steve the right angle to find his prostate with, curled their fingers so that Steve could feel what the soft little nerves felt like. He fucked Steve into the mattress, and got an _idea_.

“I just wanna watch you, tonight.” Billy was sitting in his desk chair, fully dressed. He had gotten the lube out, placing it on the bed and order Steve to strip, to get on the bed, to spread his legs.

“I wanna sit here while you finger yourself. I wanna watch you come on you own fingers and _nothing else_.” He leaned back in his chair.

Steve got to work, making a little show out of it. He arched his back, whining as he slid two fingers inside. When he found his prostate, he started setting an odd rhythm, pounding into it with his two fingers before easing off, keeping himself on a bit of a roller coaster. He lost himself, putting three long fingers inside himself. He circled his fingers, sliding them in and out. 

He stopped trying to put on a show, losing himself in the way he actually _felt_. He looked at Billy just in time to watch Billy cumming over hid fingers, fucking his fist. 

Steve was close, canting his hips down, slamming his fingers into himself. He was came with a shout, spilling out all over his stomach, his chest.

“ _God_ , Stevie. That was some hot shit.” Billy was slumped back in his chair, cock tucked back in his jeans.

Steve was limp on the bed, wiped his slick hand on the sheets, completely boneless. Billy came to lay next yo him, one hands splayed on his stomach, giving is a squish.


	21. Anon: Backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you expand on Billy rawing Steve in the back of the Camaro, pretty please😍
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Steve and billy having wild, drunken sex together in the Camaro the night of Tinas party, after Nancy told Steve he's bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

“You alright, man?” Steve was smoking on the back steps. Had ran outta the party the second he had found Jonathan to bring Nancy home. He had been rotting on the porch all night, could hear the party dying down behind him. 

“Peachy _fucking_ keen.” Billy lit his own cigarette, plopping down next to Steve.

“Where’s the princess?”

“Probably home by now.”

“She was hittin’ it pretty hard there. You didn’t take her home? Tuck her into her frilly pink bed.” Steve huffed a bitter laugh.

“Had her _other_ boyfriend do that.”

“ _Shit_. She really steppin’ out on you?”

“Not sure.” He took a long drag. “Just kept telling me I’m bullshit, that _we’re_ bullshit, and then wrapped it all off with a pretty little _I never loved you_ bow.”

“ _Fuck_. That’s _cold_.” Steve stomped out his cigarette. Billy stood up, patting him on the back. “I’ve got pot in my car. You wanna get your mind off the ice queen?” Steve threw his head back, groaning to the sky.

“You’re speakin’ my fuckin’ _language_ , Hargrove.” He followed Billy to his car, slamming himself into the passenger seat.

“Where’s a good spot? You know this shithole better than I do.” Steve laughed.

“Quarry, probably.” He directed Billy to the overlook, Billy sliding into a spot under a large tree. He reached over Steve to rummage through the glove compartment. Steve saw condoms, a bottle of lube, a few photographs and a wad of cash. He slammed it after pulling out a baggie of joints. He lit one up, taking a puff and passing it to Steve.

They hotboxed the car, talking and laughing. At some point Billy crawled into the back, Steve following clumsily. They were sitting next to one another, close enough their thighs were pressed together.

They were laughing about something _stupid_ , and then Billy leaned in, and he was kissing Steve, was pushing his tongue into his mouth. Billy’s hands were in Steve’s hair, guiding his head. He was pushing him backwards, draping his body on top of Steve’s settling between his legs. 

“You ever been with a guy before?” Steve shook his head.

“I’ve, I’ve _thought_ about it.” Billy grinned at him, going back in, biting at Steve’s bottom lip. He pushed Steve’s jacket off his shoulders, pulling off his shirt next. Steve scrambled at Billy’s jacket, shoving it off him. Billy began trailing his lips down, sucking a bruise just under his collar bone. He went for Steve’s nipples next, flicking one with his tongue, taking it between his teeth and tugging. Steve arched his back, threading one of his hands into Billy’s hair. He moved on to the other nipple, hands going for Steve’s belt, popping the buttons on his jeans.

He shoved them down Steve’s legs, taking his underwear with them. He was sitting between Steve’s legs, kissing down his stomach. He bent one of Steve’s up, spreading him out and bracing it on the front seat. 

He ignored Steve’s hard cock, dipped low to lick a stripe over Steve’s hole, made him jolt. He laughed at the sound Steve made.

“What? Never _touched_ yourself there? Never _fingered_ yourself?” He went back in, Eating Steve out like he would a _girl_. He was holding Steve’s hips down, going to town on his asshole, shoving his tongue inside, pulling back and spitting on him. Steve was moaning, holding onto Billy’s hair. He felt like a _slut_ , writhing around in the backseat of some douchebag’s muscle car, fucking himself on said douchebag’s tongue.

But then Billy pulled back, reached into the glove compartment to get the lube Steve had spied earlier, pouring some out onto his fingers. He circled one finger around his hole, pressing _in_.

He pushed in all the way, fucking it in and out of Steve. He was grinning as Steve began to sweat. He added a finger. Steve groaned at the stretch, bucking his hips. Billy pressed back on his pelvis, kept his hips down, started moving his hand _fast_ , curling his fingers, setting Steve on _fire_.

Steve was losing himself, crying out as Billy fingered him. 

Three fingers was even more of a stretch, but then Billy hit that spot again and again and _again and again_.

“I’m, I think I’m gonna cum. _Fuck_ , I’m close.” Billy pulled his fingers out, watching as Steve shuddered. He ran his hands over his face, taking a shaky breath. “Okay I’m, you can keep going.” 

He opened his eyes to see Billy. He had taken off his jeans, was still in between Steve’s legs. His cock was hard against his stomach, thick and red. Steve gawked at it.

“Like what you see?”

“How’s it gonna fit?” Steve could feel his face going red, didn’t mean to blurt it out.

“You’ll see, Sweet Thing. Just _relax_. Let me take care of you.” Billy shifted forward, lining up his cock to Steve. He pressed his hips forward. Steve felt like he was being _suffocated_. Billy’s cock was _thick_ , stretching him out. Billy leaned down over him. Steve went to kiss him, but he pulled back. “My tongue was in your ass, Steve.”

“I wish I fucking cared.” Billy grinned at him, licking into his mouth. He pulled his cock nearly all the way out, slamming back in hard enough to make Steve choked.

He set a _brutal_ pace, making Steve whine and keen below him.

He took Steve’s leg and placed it on his shoulder, hitting Steve and a new angle, pounding into that sensitive spot over and over _and over_.

Steve didn’t feel his orgasm sneaking up on him, he was just cumming. He shot off between them, covering Billy’s stomach with spunk.

“ _Fuck_ , Pretty Boy. Look so _good_ when you’re cumming.” Billy didn’t let up. Steve was whining, tired and oversensitive. “Sorry, Baby. I’m close. I’m _real_ close. You feel so good. So fucking _tight_.” Billy came with a grunt, _inside_ of Steve. 

He pulled out and Steve could feel his cum _dripping_ out of him. Billy sat up, reaching into the front to get his cigarettes, lighting one. Steve sat up gently, wincing as he moved. He put his jeans back on taking a cigarette out of Billy’s pack.

“ _Fuck_ , Harrington. _Definitely_ wouldn’t mind doing _that_ again.” Steve looked over at him, laughing at the sharp grin he had on.

“Give me like, a _day_ to recover, _then_ we’ll talk, Hargrove.”


	22. Anon: Untouched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> may i request prostate milking? maybe billy wants steve to come untouched and they’ve never tried it before but billy is determined and steve is down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

“You think you can cum just on my cock?”

Billy was drilling into him, fucking Steve hard and fast enough for Steve to scoot steadily up the bed. Steve was panting, his legs shaking around Billy.

“I can, I can _try_.” Steve hadn’t been able to cum without himself or Billy reaching down and choking his cock. Billy would get him close enough that it would take just a _few_ strokes to make him shoot off.

Billy kept drilling, Steve was sitting on a knife’s edge, was so fucking _close_ , had been for _minutes_. 

“I, Bill I can’t, you gotta, I’m so _close_.” Billy reached down, fisted Steve’s cock, had _just_ barely wrapped his hand around it when Steve was cumming.

Billy wanted Steve to come untouched _so badly_. Thought it would be _so hot_ to see Steve fall apart stuffed full.

So he got an idea.

“I got you a present.” Steve’s hands were cuffed to the bed above his head, his legs spread for Billy. Billy was holding something long and curved, was lubing it up.

“What is it?” Billy just grinned, slowly sliding it inside Steve. It was curved perfectly to press against Steve’s prostate. And then Billy turned it on. 

Steve cried out as it began digging into him. It was circling his little bundle of nerves, making fire shoot up Steve’s spine.

“F-fuck Billy, what is, _what_ -”

“It’s a prostate massager. I’m thinkin’ it’ll _finally_ make you cum untouched.” Steve was writhing on the bed, tugging on the cuffs around his wrists. He was hard against his stomach, steadily leaking precum all over himself. 

“Ho-oly _shit_.” Steve was spreading his legs, bucking his hips up. Billy just watched, sitting between Steve’s legs, running his hand over the hard line of his cock in his jeans. He was still dressed, had stripped Steve, and cuffed him, opening him up on four fingers, making him mewl and cry out.

Billy just sat there, rubbing one hand up Steve’s thigh, rubbing circles in the soft part of his inner thigh, _right_ on top of the red bite mark he had left. 

“Will you, touch me, _please_ , Bill.”

“No.” Billy grinned, running his tongue along his bottom lip. “You cum on this. Or you _don’t cum_ at all.” Steve arched his back, whining out, writhing side to side. 

Billy got up, traipsing downstairs to grab himself a beer out of the fridge. He cracked it, taking a sip and settling on the counter, looking out over the backyard. He could hear Steve from all the way downstairs. He was so _loud_. 

He let Steve deal with it by himself for a few minutes, coming back upstairs to find him, red-faced, tears leaking out of his eyes. He was practically _convulsing_ , kicking his legs out. His chest was heaving, a little pool of precum on his stomach. 

“Look at _you_.” Steve’s eyes were teary, his mouth open as he sobbed out. “You gonna cum?”

“I don’t, I don’t know, I, I _want to_.” Billy sat back between his legs, flicking at the toy inside of him. Steve sobbed out again. His legs were shaking, his inner thighs quivering under Billy’s hands. “I think, Bill I think I’m-” Steve _screamed_ as he came, his cock read against his stomach. He shot off all over himself.

Billy watched as he just didn’t _stop_ cumming. Steve’s back was arched and Billy could’ve sworn he was cumming for like _two minutes_.

He was panting when he came down, eyes hazy. 

“Holy _Christ_ , Stevie.” Steve was breathing hard, and then he tensed up and came _again_. Billy just sat there, staring with wide eyes as Steve came _twice_.

“Turn, turn it _off_.” Steve was limp on the bed. Billy turned the toy off, absolutely _astounded_.

“Oh my fucking _God_.” Steve was laying there, a _puddle_. Billy took his cock out, running his hand along Steve’s stomach, using _his_ cum to jerk himself off, finishing on Steve’s stomach. 

He took Steve out of the handcuffs, gently sliding the toy out of him. 

“That was the _hottest_ thing I’ve _ever seen_ , Pretty Boy.” Steve looked at him with tired eyes, smiling lazily.

“Got it to work.” Billy laughed, kissing Steve’s knee, getting him a wet cloth, cleaning Steve up gently.

“You’re so beautiful.” Steve smiled sleepily, rolling into Billy’s arms as they lay together.


	23. Anon: Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Billy seeing Steve at one bad after they’ve been broken up about 3 months and keep staring at him because he looks so good, especially with those tight jeans on. He sees him with some random guy after a while and gets jealous so he goes to them acting like he’s still dating Steve. Steve would be confused and mad, so he takes Billy to the bathroom and is all like ”you can’t do that we’re broken up” but well.. ofc it leads to sex. Steve gets needy to get that dick in him after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

“I’m just _sick_ of you fucking _moping_.”

It had been _months_ since he and Steve had broken up. And Billy was _still_ sad about it. He and Steve had moved in together after high school, had moved out to L.A. It was going well, until Billy lost his job, and got _depressed_ and _angry_ and in a fit of rage had dumped Steve. 

And immediately realized it was the _worst_ decision he had _ever_ made. 

But Steve was _hurt_ and _angry_. Billy had promised him _forever_ , and then had kicked him _out_. So he had ignored all of his phone calls, he cried all over Robin’s couch for a few weeks, had started getting shitfaced and going to clubs and going home with random guys. Robin pretty much had to stage an intervention for him after he ended up in San Diego after two days of _full_ coked-up blackout. So he moved out of her place. Wasn’t answering _her_ calls now. So she had started showing up at Billy’s place, trying to get him to _talk_ to Steve.

“I’m not _moping_.” Billy was sitting on the couch, where he had been planted for _weeks_. He got a new job, working as a prep cook in a kitchen, coming home late at night and crashing out with a bottle of cheap vodka.

“Look, Steve won’t _talk_ to me anymore. He won’t answer the _door_ when I knock. He moved in with some _guy_ he’s been fucking.”

“He’s, he’s _living_ with someone?” Billy’s eyes were wide, starting to well up. “He’s moved _on_?” Robin looked about four seconds from tearing her hair out.

“ _No_. He’s sad and angry and was _sick_ of me telling him to _stop_ going on fucking _benders_ , and moved in with a random fucking guy that he’s not even _dating,_ who said, and I quote: _I like it when he cries while we’re fuckin’_. He has _not_ moved on.” Billy was chewing on his bottom li.

“He’s not gonna talk to me.”

“He _might_.”

“No, Robin. He fucking _hates_ me. And for _good_ fucking reason.” She huffed. 

“ _God_. I’m _sick_ over you _both_.” She slammed the apartment door as she left. 

So Billy got himself up, and went to the dive bar out by his work, figured maybe it was time to, _not_ cry over Steve in his bed.

He sitting at the bar, nursing a scotch when he heard it, heard that _giggle_.

His head whipped around. He saw _Steve_ , leaning against the bar, talking to some _guy_. Steve’s back was to him. He was wearing something _slutty_ , little shorts and a sheer crop top. He looked thinner, but that _ass_ was still perfect, his legs still _gorgeous_. His hair was a little longer when the guy reached out to tuck a piece behind his ear.

But Billy was still in tune with Steve’s body, could read the way his shoulder tensed when the guy touched him. Could _hear_ the way Steve’s voice wavered when the guy moved closer and dipped a hand in his back pocket. Billy was up and moving to Steve’s side before he even _knew_ what was happening. He slid an arm around Steve’s waist, planting a kiss to his head.

“Hey, Baby. Sorry I’m late. You know how work is.” Steve’s eyes were _wide_ , and he looked _pissed_. “Who’s your _friend_?” He stared down the guy, making sure to grin _sharply_. 

“Sorry, didn’t know you had a _boyfriend_.” The guy rolled his eyes slinking away. Steve pushed Billy off him.

“What the _fuck_?” Steve was all righteous fury, eyes glossy.

“I could tell you were uncomfortable.”

“That’s not something _you_ get to _tell_ anymore, Hargrove. Why does it _matter_ if I’m uncomfortable?” Billy just stared.

“You were gonna _fuck him_ despite the fact you _obviously_ wanted to bolt?” Steve nodded like Billy was _stupid_. Billy pulled him by the wrist, tugged him into the bathroom. Locked the door behind them.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Steve. I get that you’re _upset_ but you’re _really_ worrying everyone. _Especially_ Robin.” Steve pushed him back again.

“ _No_. You dumped _me_. You don’t _get_ that I’m upset. You don’t _get_ that you were supposed to be _it_ for me, the _one_ person that _didn’t_ leave. And them you _did_. You _left_. So you _don’t_ get it.” Steve had tears in his eyes.

“I’m _sorry._ I’m so fucking _sorry_ , Pretty Boy. I’m not trying, not trying to get you _back_. I just, take _care_ of yourself. For _fuck’s_ sake, stop going on fucking _benders_ and fucking random dudes you’re gonna end up _dead_.” Steve was leaning against the sink, his arms crossed over his chest. Billy sighed. “You don’t have to forgive me, or take me back, but stop _doing_ this to yourself.”

“I don’t, why do you _care_?”

“ _Because_ , I’ve never _loved_ anything like I love you, Stevie. I always _have_ , and even though I _fucked up_ , I still do, and it’s _killing_ me that you’re _doing_ this.” Steve lip was trembling, he grabbed the front of Billy;s shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Billy’s hands went around his waist, pulled him tightly into his chest, pushed his tongue into his mouth. He pressed Steve against the sink, lifted him to sit on it. He settled between Steve’s legs.

“ _Fuck_ , Bill. I missed you. God, you feel so _good_.” Steve whined as Billy pressed their hips together, could feel Steve hard against him.

“You’re _everything_ , to me Stevie. I fucking _miss_ you. Miss your _body_.” Steve was fumbling with Billy’s belt buckle, pawing at the buttons of his fly.

“I want, I _want_ you.” Steve stood up, turned to brace himself on the sink, shoving his shorts down his legs. He handed Billy a condom. “I’m ready. Sometimes the guys don’t wanna, wanna take the time.” Billy pressed a kiss to his neck.

“That makes me _so mad_ , but I want you so _fucking_ badly we’ll talk about this later.” He pushed open his jeans, rolling on a condom. 

“Just _fuck me_ , Bill. I miss you, miss your _cock_.” He was pressing his hips back, trying to egg Billy on. It _worked_. Just like it _always_ did.

Billy took a hold of Steve’s hips, pressing on _in_. They both groaned when Billy’s hips pressed flush to his ass. He stood for a second, just _feeling_ Steve around him.

“Fucking _move_.” Steve swatted behind him at Billy’s hip. Billy pulled out, slamming back in, grinding forward. Steve gasped as he did it again, making him lurch over the sink. His pace was slow, but fucking _brutal_ , slamming in and out of Steve. “You, _fuck_ , you still know, know _just_ how to fuck me. Just how I _like it_.” Steve was staring at Billy in the mirror over the sink, watching the way he was looking at where they were connected, the way he would furrow his brows and run his hands up Steve’s sides.

He looked paler than Steve remembered, obviously not spending as much time going on shirtless runs, keeping his tan up. But then he bucked his hips just _perfectly_ , slammed into Steve’s prostate. Steve screwed his eyes shut as Billy hit that spot over and over and _over_. 

Billy reached down, took Steve’s cock in one hand, gripped it tightly, flicked his wrist in _just_ that way Billy knew Steve liked. He leaned over him, was breathing in Steve’s ear, kissing at his, was being so _soft_ as he fucked him like he was _angry_.

He probably _was_.

“I’m, Bill, I’m close.” Steve breathed, head heavy between his shoulders, watching how Billy was choking his cock while slamming into him. He quickened his pace, pressing with his fingers on under the head of Steve’s cock, new his body so _well_ , new _exactly_ what would send him over. Steve was cumming all over the sink, could feel Billy losing his rhythm, started pressing his hips back, clenching around him. Billy stilled behind him, breathing heavy for a moment before pulling out, tossing the condom. Steve always preferred it _without_ , but even _he_ doesn’t know where he’s been these past few months, didn’t want to _give_ Billy anything.

He collected himself while Billy gently pulled his shorts back up, wrapping his arms around him to fasten them.

“I’m sorry.” Steve practically breathed it out. 

“Don’t be. I’m the one that fucked up.” Steve turned around. “I should’ve, should’ve _helped you_. I saw you struggling and figured you would, like, come to me. I should’ve, I’m just _sorry_.” Steve’s eyes were still hazy, put he was holding onto Billy’s wrist, _pleading_ with him.

“Pretty Boy, you’ve got _nothin’_ to be sorry about. I got _mad_ and _hurt you_.”

“You wanna, you wanna start over? Go grab dinner one night?” Billy smiled.

“On _one_ condition.”

“Honestly, _anything_.”

“Move back in with Robin. Take _care of_ yourself.” Steve nodded sheepish. Billy tugged him closer, holding his face in both palms, kissing him softly. “You want help getting your stuff?”

“Nah, I’ll just split while he’s at work tomorrow.” Billy barked a laugh, dragging Steve out of the bathroom, getting dirty looks from the people waiting in line. He pulled him outside.

“Call me, we’ll set up dinner.” Steve smiled, kissed Billy’s cheek before hailing a cab. Billy heard him give Robin’s address, breathed a sigh of relief.


	24. Anon: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Omega!Steve getting in heat during one of their practice and he has to run to the locker rooms away from the others. Billy follows him (he’s Alpha) and then finds Steve sitting on the bench, fingers up in his ass, riding them while trying to get relief. Billy would go feral as Steve realizes he’s there and starts to beg Billy to fuck him and that’s what Billy is gonna do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Steve _never_ kept track of his heats.

He probably _should_ , so that _this_ doesn’t keep happening, but unfortunately, he _doesn’t_ and unfortunately, it _does_.

He was in P.E. this time, playing basketball when it happened. 

He got _hot_ , hotter than it _should’ve been_ for late February. And then he got a stomach cramp, and his heart dropped as he felt some slick leak into his shorts.

He took off into the bathroom, ignoring the coach staring after him.

He walked past Billy as he went, who got a whiff of Steve as he passed, the flowery sweet smell of his slick, of an omega in _heat_.

Billy went after him, _also_ ignoring the coach. He locked the door to the locker room behind him. He leaned against the door, closing his eyes as he inhaled, just smelling Steve. He could hear little whimpers coming from deeper in the locker room. 

He stepped around the row of lockers, and his mouth went _dry_.

Steve was kneeling on the ground, draped over a bench. His back was to Billy, his shorts around one ankle still. He had three fingers inside of himself, was fucking his hips back onto them. Billy was _hard_ , watching this sweet little omega falling apart, slick _running_ down his legs, _dripping_ onto the floor.

Who whined and mewled, his back arching. Billy realized he was _cumming_.

“Holy _shit_.” Steve whipped around. 

He looked at Billy with wide, glazed eyes, his pupils blown wide. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, curling on his neck. Steve turned to him, still on his knees in front of Billy.

“I need you to fuck me. _Please_ , Alpha, I need it. Need it _so bad_.” He was still fucking himself on his fingers. His breath was short. “It _hurts_ , need you, need your _knot_.” Billy was finding himself torn, didn’t know if he _should_ new that he _wanted to_.

But then Steve pulled his fingers out, crawling over to Billy, nuzzling into the bulge in his shorts. Billy groaned as Steve pressed his face into his dick, breathing in deeply.

His resolve _snapped_. 

He hefted Steve up, bent him _back_ over the bench, the same position he found Steve in. He pressed himself behind Steve, kissing the sweat-slicked skin on his shoulders, his hands coming in front of Steve to play with his nipples, making Steve cry out as he tweaked at them. They were tender due to his heat, swollen.

“Alpha, please, _please_.” Steve was pressing his hips back, rubbing against Billy. He was getting slick all over the front of Billy’s shorts, He pushed them down, his cock slapped out against Steve.

Steve cried out. He started grinding on Billy’s cock, his slick _everywhere_ , all over both their thighs and the floor. Steve was _begging_ , muttering _get in me get in me get in me_.

Billy adjusted, pressing into that tight little clutch. Steve was _loud_ , mewling and _sobbing_ , clenching around Billy. 

He started fucking into Steve, the sounds of slick gushing out of him, their skin slapping together. 

Steve was limp over the bench, being held up by Billy’s hands plucking at his nipples. He was nearly incoherent, whining about Billy’s alpha cock, stretching him out. 

He had cum twice around Billy’s cock so far, clenching and fluttering while he cried out. Billy dropped his hands, letting Steve fall over the bench to take hold of his hips, slamming into him. He could feel his knot swelling. 

He jackhammered into Steve, pulling his ass back into his hips, fucking him rough and _dirty_. He pressed in deep, feeling his knot ram into Steve, swelling and caching inside of him. Steve was boneless, cumming again on Billy’s cock, making a weak noise. 

Billy leaned over Steve, biting into his shoulder as he came, _deep_ inside of Steve. He laid on top of Steve, breathing him in.

And then Steve shifted, moving his hips so the knot _pulled_. Billy grunted, burying his face in Steve’s neck as he started _fucking himself_ on Billy’s not, grinding his hips, making soft little huffs.

“ _Fuck_ , Stevie.”

“Wanna, wanna cum again. _Close_.”

Billy let himself wriggle on his cock, chase _another_ orgasm. 

He came weakly, a messy puddle of slick and cum on the floor below him. He took a few shaky breathes, fluttering around him. Billy’s knot slowly went down, Steve making a soft noise as he pulled out. 

“ _Billy_ ,” Steve whined.

“Let me take you home. You shouldn’t be _here_ when you’re in heat.” Steve was still slumped over the bench, made a soft disgruntled noise. Billy laughed, pulling his shorts back up, rummaging through Steve’s locker for his clothes, manhandling him to get him dressed. He wrapped Steve in _his_ jacket, pulling on a shirt.

He carried Steve to the Camaro, taking him home for the day. They flopped into Steve’s bed, Steve cuddling up into Billy, rutting against his thigh when he wanted to be knotted.


	25. Anon: Drummer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> drummer!billy fucks steve after robin drags him to billy’s band’s concert at the gay bar and he swears he hates the band until he sees billy... please :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I’m so hot for drummers I became one. That’s TRUE.  
> This is some modern lovin’.  
> Also, I have a friend in a vegan eco-punk folk band and they fucking suck.  
> Pansy Division is a real queercore band they are AMAZING super recommend they have a song called Fem in a Black Leather Jacket that I can SO see Billy singing to femme!Steve to be teasing one day.  
> Queer Bar is the name of a REAL BAR my friends and I (used to, thanks Miss Corona) go to to watch drag performers and queer punk bands.

Steve didn’t go to a lot of concerts.

He didn’t do _great_ in sweaty crowds, and the loud music would leave his ears ringing for _days_. But Robin would still drag him out to see her friends’ shitty bands play at shitty dive bars.

“You _have_ to come. It’ll be _fun_. They’re actually, like _good_.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“That’s what you said about the last _two_ bands, Rob. And they fucking _sucked_.”She had dragged him to some _house show_ for her friend in a _vegan eco-punk folk band_ which is _apparently_ a thing that exists in this world, and they _sucked_. It was like someone screaming about global warming over a Bon Iver song. It made Steve want to _actively_ go out and litter.

“What’s the genre?”

“Queercore. You can listen to them! They have an album on Spotify that’s done pretty okay. They’re called Pansy Division.” Steve gave her a cold look as he pulled them up. He listen to their three most popular songs, _That’s So Gay_ was a pissed off track about people using the word _gay_ as a derogatory. _Fem in a Black Leather Jacket_ was self explanatory, and _Luv Luv Luv_ was a more chilled out song, but the lyrics were all about how love isn’t real and “we’re all just animals at the core”. Steve was _sold_.

“Where are they playing.” Robin grinned at him.

“Queer Bar.” Steve groaned. Queer Bar was _small_. A divey place that got hot and sticky. Steve didn’t like going as he always left covered in spilled drinks, and other people’s sweat, and had hooked up with _three_ of the bartenders and just didn’t really wanna _deal with all_ that.

“I don’t _know_ , Robin. You know I don’t _like_ Queer Bar.”

“You like it _just fine_. You’re just a _slut._ You _do_ realize that if we could _only_ go to bars where you _haven’t_ fucked one of the employees, we would have like, _five_ bars to choose from.”

“Don’t _slut shame_ me. I am a young _flower_ , who must dance on the _wind_ and take a dip in every _pond_.” Robin stared at him.

“Steve that makes _no_ fucking _sense_. Just admit you’re a sloppy whore and let’s move on.”

“ _Fine_. I’m a sloppy whore. So _when_ is this terrible night scheduled?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Robin!”

“Dingus!”

“You couldn’t’ve given me some _notice_?”

“You’re getting like, _thirty hours_ of notice _right now_.” She rolled her eyes. Steve always told her one of these days they were gonna fall _right_ outta her head.

“You are a nightmare and the bane of my existence and I’ve never hated anyone as much as I hate you.” Steve deadpanned. She leaned over on the couch to smack a wet kiss to his cheek.

“And you should probably bring condoms. These guys are _just_ your type.”

-

“So, _that’s_ what you’re wearing?” Steve just glared at her.

“If you’re dragging me to this thing, I at _least_ want to be comfortable.” He was wearing short denim cutoffs, ones _she_ had cutoff for him. They were high-waisted, and he tucked a baggy Jane’s Addiction t-shirt he had stolen from his ex-boyfriend into them. He had just done a _little_ eye shadow and smoked liner.

Robin was in a black body-con dress, her old brown leather jacket over her shoulder, but her arms were _not_ in the sleeves. It was very fashiony of her. Steve tugged on a red bomber jacket.

They would be meeting Robin;s girlfriend, Heather, at the bar. Apparently she was friends with someone in the band.

“Let’s _go_ , Dingus.” Robin was holding The front door to Steve’s apartment, swinging it between both hands. He pinched her side as he walked past.

They had to take a Lyft to Queer Bar, another reason it was the _worst_. It wasn’t in _walking distance_. Their driver was this quiet guy who _wouldn’t_ stop staring at Robin, _even_ when she _loudly_ started talking about her _girlfriend_. Steve only gave him _four_ stars, a _serious_ deal for Steve, who would probably give five stars even if the driver fucking _murdered_ him.

Steve had met Heather quite a few times, and he _liked_ her. She was cute, and easy to talk to, and made Robin _so_ happy, but she also kept talking about _Billy_ and how he was going to _come out_ with them later, and kept _winking_ at Robin.

They traipsed into the bar, Steve ducking to avoid one of the bartenders he had slept with. The guy had been _real_ clingy after and asked Steve to get breakfast while Steve was trying to get dressed and get _outta_ there.

So, they’re in the club, and it’s about _time_ for the band, well, it’s twenty minutes _after_ time for the band, and Steve is _tired_ and is nursing a vodka cranberry and has been _hit on_ more than he wanted tonight.

But then the band is taking the stage, and Steve is ready to _lose his mind_ at this _perfect_ specimen taking his place behind the drums.

He had tattoos on nearly _every_ inch of skin Steve could see, his arms, his legs, his _neck_. He was putting his long hair into a ponytail, a few curls escaping and settling around his face. He was laughing at something the bassist was saying to him, twirling his stick in one hand.

“Heather’s friends with the drummer. His name is Billy.” Robin was giving him a _knowing_ look.

The band was pretty _good_. Played a lot of loud songs. People were slam dancing around the front, _far_ from where Steve was standing, watching the _drummer_. He really fucking _whacked_ the drums, broke about three sticks during the hour set. He was all _sweaty_. Would play with a big _grin_ on his face, blue eyes crinkled, tongue between his face.

By the time they finished their set, Steve was sporting a half-chub in his shorts, was rearing to get _fucked_ by this _gorgeous_ drummer.

“What did you think!” Heather was beaming at him.

“Yeah, they’re okay.” Robin rolled her eyes.

“So, we’re just waiting for Billy, then we can get outta here.” Steve’s heart stopped. He had fucking _forgotten_ they would be _hanging out_ with this _perfect Billy_.

He came up behind Heather, picking her up from behind, laughing loud and _beautiful_.

“Stop, Billy! You smell like _shit_!” He rubbed his head onto her neck, making her slap at him. He released her, turning those _eyes_ on Steve. He put out a hand.

“Billy Hargrove.” He took both of Steve’s hands in his, made him _blush_.

“Steve Harrington. I’m a friend of Robin’s.” Billy ran his tongue along his teeth, looking Steve up and down.

They ended up going to a club and getting _hammered_. Steve danced pressed against Billy, ended up laying on the bar while Billy led a few random guys in taking _body shots_ off of Steve. He ended up making out with Billy in a dark corner, hands roaming until

“My place is close by. You wanna get outta here?” Steve shivered as Billy rasped in his ear.

“Yeah, let’s go.” They found Robin, who slapped Steve on the ass as he left, tucked under Billy’s arm. They walked a few blocks to Billy’s place, a little apartment over a Thai restaurant. It was cozy, had posters all over the walls, and _lots_ of plants. He had a fat little cat he introduced as _my chonker, Diablo._

They made out on the couch for a while, but then Diablo started yowling at Billy, so Billy hefted Steve up, and tossed him on the bed, refilling the cat’s water. Steve wrestled out of his clothes as he could hear Billy cooing to his cat in the kitchen.

“Holy _shit_ you’re hot.” Billy shut the door behind him, staring at Steve, spread out and naked on his bed. “Heather _said_ you were _just_ my type.” Billy came to the bed, crawled over Steve, settling his wight over him. Steve reached up, tugging his hair out of the ponytail.

Billy ducked to kiss him, nudging his thighs open. He leaned to dig through the night table, brought out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Tattooed fingers nudged at his hole, rubbed lube around the rim. Steve started tugging at his shirt, making Billy laugh while he had to tangle it off of himself.

“ _Relax_ , Pretty Boy.” Steve whined as Billy went back to circling his hole, so he pressed in. He pressed up to the knuckle, curling his finger. He fucked it in and out of him slowly for a while, pumping his finger in and out.

He pressed another in, curling and spreading his fingers, stretching Steve out.

Steve took hold of his wrist, angling his hand.

“Curl you fingers.” Billy smirked at him, curling his fingers. Steve jolted as they shoved into his sensitive little nerves.

“You know _just_ what you want, don’t you?” Billy was mouthing at his chest, sucked a dark mark on his left pec. “Not afraid to _ask_ for it, either.”

He was drilling into Steve with his fingers, fucking him roughly with his hand, bending his fingers, opening them up. Steve was gasped, his legs opening even _wider_. He added another finger, pouring more lube over his hand, over Steve’s hole.

“I’m ready, just _fuck me_.” Steve’s eyes were wide, being sure to _pout_ just the way he knew guys _liked_ , voice all perfect and _whiny_.

“You’re _bossy_ is what you are.” Billy added _another_ finger, making Steve cry out at the stretch. “Think you can cum on just my fingers? I think I’d _like_ that.” He bite gently at Steve’s nipple, making him arch into his chest, pushing his hips down onto Billy’s fingers.

“I want you _cock_. Please, just fuck me. Please, _please_.” Billy grinned, resting his chin on Steve’s chest, speeding his hand up, jack hammering it into Steve. “Holy _fu-uck_.” Steve came all over himself, choking around a few breathy moans.

“That was _hot_. You’re _gorgeous_.” Billy pulled his fingers out gently, letting Steve catch his breath while he took off his jeans, tossing them on the floor. Steve took _extra_ notice of the lack of any underwear.

Billy was _hard_ , his cock flushed red against his stomach. He rolled on a condom, settling himself between Steve’s legs, spread _wide_.

“You ready for me?” Billy was stroking Steve’s cock, smirking as Steve whined, oversensitive. Steve modded, wiggling his hips, whimpering for Billy to fuck him.

Billy pressed himself against Steve, holding his hips down as he gentled himself in, going slowly, inch by inch.

“You’re so _tight_ Baby.” He was pressed flush to Steve, grinding his cock deeper, making Steve choke. He pulled out, _immediately_ setting a brutal pace, sitting on his knees, one hand holding onto Steve’s upper thing, the other gripping his hip.

Steve was fisting the sheets under his head, clawing at them to try and _hold on_.

Billy was _gorgeous_ above him, hair messy and wild, skin glistening, his muscles moving so _beautifully_ under his tattooed skin.

Steve was hard again, trailed on hand down his body to wrap his fingers around his cock, jerking to the speed of Billy’s thrusts. He was getting _close_ again, Billy was expertly hitting that sensitive little _spot_ inside him, was panting and muttering about how _hot_ Steve is, was making him whine and flush and _fly_ closer to orgasm _._

It hit him like a fucking _train,_ making him cry out, adding to the mess on his stomach, tightening around Billy.

Billy gave one final grunt, slamming into Steve, emptying inside the condom. He caught his breath, staring down at Steve, running a finger through the spunk on his stomach, pressing it into Steve’s mouth, his eyes going _dark_ as Steve moaned around his finger, eating his cum off it.

“You’re ridiculously fucking _hot_.” He huffed a laugh, pulling out of Steve to ditch the condom. “Now I actually _owe_ Heather. That _sucks_.”

Steve laughed, slapping Billy’s chest.


	26. Anon: Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> i’m dying to read some harringrove college stuff, so what about the boys being in some frat party, meeting each other for the first time. Billy would be doing some drinking game or something and Steve would be watching him. even tho Steve’s ”dating” this guy (fuckbuddies) who’s arms are around Steve, he still takes an interest on Billy. Billy would also see Steve, all pretty and long legs and would love to get piece of him after getting that guy off him. then they fuck somewhere in the house 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist a little nb Steve action
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Billy shouldered his way into the party.

He was trying to find the kitchen, looking for a drink. He ended up just grabbing the drink out of some douchebag’s hand as he walked behind him.

He met up with his roommate, one of the other pledges from the frat he was rushing, Scott.

“Billy, you mother _fucker_! Play beerpong!” Scott pulled him to the table, shoving a pingpong ball into his hand. Billy looked up, his brain shorting out as he saw the other team.

Across from his was a huge douchey-looking guy, in a muscle tank with the sleeves ripped off, and a _backwards hat_. Billy _knows_ he dresses like a fuckboy on a _good_ day, but at least he’s not like _this_ asshole.

But what this asshole _had_ , was the _most_ beautiful person Billy had _ever_ seen in his entire fucking _life_. All long legs, and big eyes. They were wearing a pretty bodysuit, a dark purple color with a deep neckline, lace trimming the spaghetti straps, the neckline, the low back. They had a little pin on their little denim shorts that read _They/Them_.

Billy watched the jock asshole, tuck them under his arm, whispering something to them, making their eyes crinkle so _sweetly_ while they giggled, batting their big fake eyelashes at him.

Billy played the game making eyes at the pretty little thing on the other side of the table.

But the thing was, they were _good_. They sunk almost _every_ throw, giving Billy a smug little look each time. It only made Billy fall _harder_. But then the game was over and the shitty jock tucked the perfect darling under his arm and disappeared into the party.

“Who _was that_?” He was standing with Scott in the kitchen, finally found it to make themselves some drinks, taking a few shots each.

“The asshole in the trucker hat? That’s Chad Weathers.”

“No not-wait, his name is fucking _Chad_? There are actually humans named _Chad_ that exist on this Earth?”

“I fucking _know_. Can you _believe_? Imagine just being like, _hi, my name is Chad_.”

“Is he a douche because his name is Chad, or is his name Chad because he was always predisposed to be a douche?”

“Definitely the second. You can’t damp pure _asshole_ like that.” Billy turned, seeing the _perfect_ beerpong sweetheart from earlier, pouring some vodka and raspberry lemonade into a solo cup.

Billy laughed, holding out his hand.

“Billy.”

“Steve.” They shook hands. Their hand was warm and soft, fingers slender and long.

“You really called your boyfriend a douchebag just now, huh?” Steve gave him a look.

“ _Not_ my boyfriend. We just fuck sometimes. Usually when _he’s_ drunk enough to not be weird about my dick, and when _I’m_ drunk enough to talk about my dick to _strangers_.”

Billy just leaned against the counter, making sure to put on his _I WILL eat your ass and you’ll THANK me for it_ smile.

“Well, I know all about your dick now, so we’re not strangers _anymore_.” Steve just laughed, touching Billy’s upper arm gently. They moved just a _hair_ closer to Billy. He was _totally_ in.

“So, Billy, tell me about yourself. What are you studying?”

“Guess.” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Um, you’re a big dudebro so like, business management. Something to get you through while you play football on scholarship and party with your frat.” Billy sucked in some air through his teeth.

“Hate to break it to you, but you were only right about _one_ thing. I’m rushing a frat, but I don’t play football, and I’m _not_ studying fucking _business_. I’m studying social work. And I’m here on _academic_ scholarship.” Steve was grinning.

“So you’re like, a _sensitive_ dudebro. Good for you.”

“What are _you_ studying, then? Art?” Steve rolled their eyes.

“Just because I’m all _queer_ doesn’t mean I’m studying _art_. Why didn’t you guess _theater_.”

“Well, as a _fellow_ queer I just meant you seem like an artistic soul.”

“I mean, I _am_ really _great_ at crafts.” Billy laughed. “But I’m studying education and early childhood development. I wanna teach little kids.” They had this _soft_ look on their face.

“ _God_ , you’re _just_ as sweet as I thought you’d be.” Steve raised an eyebrow again, a smile tugging at their lips, painted the same deep purple as their bodysuit.

“You think about me often?”

“Well, you’re just about the _only_ thing I’ve thought of this whole conversation.” And then their hand was trailing down Billy’s arm, tugging him in closer by the wrist, they leaned into Billy’s space, _just_ close enough to be heard.

“You wanna find a room? Think of me some more?” Billy slid his arm around their lower back.

“Lead the way, sweet thing.”

Billy started openly at their ass as they led him up the stairs, hips swaying. The first room they checked was locked, the second unlocked but _occupied_. But, third time’s the damn charm apparently.

Billy pushed Steve inside, locking the door behind him.

It was some frat bro’s room, shitty basic posters on the wall, a _lot_ of beer cans lined up on the window sill like it was _decor_.

But Billy wasn’t too focused on their surroundings, not when Steve was getting _naked_ , right then and there in the middle of the room. They tossed a condom from their pocket at Billy as they stepped out of the shorts, sliding the bodysuit off after. Billy groaned.

“ _Fuck_. You’re so fucking _sexy_.” He placed his hands on their hips, sliding them back to grope at their ass, pulling them forward into him. “ _Gorgeous_.” He figured the deep lipstick was smeared everywhere between by now, but honestly, he _really_ couldn’t find it within himself to care as Steve pawed at his shirt, clumsily undoing the few that were still done, pushing it off his shoulders.

Some base heavy song was playing as Billy kicked out of jeans, pressed against Steve until they were at the edge of the bed, turning them around and bending them over. He pressed sloppy kisses down their spine.

“Can I eat you out?” He heard them groan, hips canting back just a little.

“ _Fuck_ yeah.” Billy grinned, spreading them slightly, getting a look at their tight little hole before diving in, licking and sucking with _wild_ abandon. He could _barely_ hear their soft noises over the music of the party, the wet sounds of his own _mouth_.

He pulled back, spitting one last time before pressing one finger inside, watching as he fucked it in and out.

“There’s, there’s some lube in my pocket.” Steve had turned their head, was looking over their shoulder at Billy, gesturing wildly to the shorts on the floor. Billy leaned back on his knees, kept his one finger pumping in and out of Steve while he got the shorts, finding a _few_ packets of lube and condoms.

“You really came prepared tonight. You go to _every_ party with all this one you?”

“Well it’s _mostly_ just in case.” Billy laughed, muttering _MOSTLY_ _just in case_ under his breath, tearing open the lube with his teeth, pouring some over his fingers and Steve’s hole. He pressed two fingers inside, curling and stretching them _expertly_.

Steve was whining, fucking back onto three of Billy’s fingers. He still had one hand keeping them spread open, watching his fingers.

“I’m fucking, I’m _ready_. Just _fuck me_.” Billy pulled his fingers out, slapping their ass once.

“ _Brat_.” He rolled on the condom, giving himself a few strokes as he did. He lined up, pressing into that tight little spot. He threw his head back, groaning as his hips pressed flush to Steve’s ass, grinding deeply. Steve was face down into the mattress, taking shaky little breaths. Billy dragged a hand up their spine, settling it on the shoulder, the other on their soft hip, using them as leverage to just _fuck_.

He was slamming into Steve, fucking them with a _punishing_ pace, their skin slapping together. Billy bent over Steve, pushing one arm under their hips, angling them _perfectly_ to slam against that sensitive little _spot_.

“Oh my _God_. Whatever the _fuck_ you’re doing right now, don’t fucking _stop_.” Billy just huffed a laugh, going even _harder_ , slamming their bodies together. Steve wormed a hand beneath them, stripping their cock quickly, bucking their hips forward and back.

Billy groaned when they came, tightening around him lie a fucking _vice_ , crying out.

He kept going for a moment or two, grinding in deep to finish. He pulled out, slumping on the bed next to Steve, flopped in his back. They looked over at him, smiling lazily.

“I’m gonna have to get your number. That was _good_.” Billy laughed, batting awkwardly at their shoulder. 

“Not so bad yourself.” They stood up slolwy, wincing slightly as they got re-dressed, Billy following suit.

“Seriously, I’m gonna be like, actually _sore_. Haven’t felt like _that_ in a minute.” They were looking the mirror on the inside of the closet door, had just _pulled_ it open like they _owned_ the place to fix their mussed hair. Their makeup was _somehow_ perfectly intact.

They flung their phone over to Billy.

“Put your number in.” They didn’t have a passcode on their phone which was _bold_ , gave them a kinda _Fuck with me. I DARE you. I have NOTHING to hide_ vibe. Billy liked it.

He put his number in under Billy Delta Phi party, so that Steve _knew_ , would see the number and remember the _night_ , the way Billy fucked them so hard they _hurt_.

“Just shoot me a text sometime. I’ll kick my idiot roommate out.”

“No need, I have a single room. The university was gonna put me with some _guy_ , but my loving mommy and daddy don’t trust me _not_ to be a slut.” Billy raised an eyebrow, cocking his head a little.

“You have a _single room_ and we’re not there _right now_?” Steve just smirked, a challenge in their eyes.

“You askin’ for another round?”

“Long as you’re not too sore.” Steve took his wrist, dragging him out of the party and down the road back towards campus.


	27. Anon: Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey there! Just a prompt I thought of today. What about Steve and billy being fuck buddies and one day Steve’s dad gets new car like a nice one and Steve won’t stop talking about it so billy jokingly says “jeez, bet u have sexual fantasies about that car” or something like that and Steve just freezes and goes red so billy somehow ends up fucking him on the roof of the car and also like maybe Steve has a degradation kink cuz his parents never let him be weak so he loves billy just fucking (1/2)
> 
> Pounding him with words and literally. Sorry I rambled this is just something I’m rlly into so... haha good luck (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I know fucking nothing about cars, so I fully chose the car from Ferris Bueller’s Day Off because, that’s a nice car.

“You just need to _see_ it.”

“I feel like I _have_ with how much you fucking _talk_ about it.” Billy rolled his eyes. He was sitting in bed with Steve, smoking as Steve rambled _on_ and _on_ about his dad’s _new car_.

“You’re a car guy, you’re gonna _love_ it. It’s a 1961-”

“ _Vintage Ferrari 250 GT California Convertible with a custom paint job_. I fucking _know_ , it’s _all_ you’ve talked about got _three_ fucking _days_. Next time you open your mouth about that car, I’m gonna shove my cock _so far_ down your throat you _won’t_ be able to talk about _anything_.” Steve went red.

“I just thought you’d-”

“On your knees, Harrington.”

-

“Are you _serious_?” Billy had been knocking for _ten_ minutes, _pounding_ on the fucking door, cutting his losses to jimmy the lock on the door leading into the garage. He found it _open_ found _Steve_ in the garage, fucking _fawning_ over the car.

It _was_ a beautiful thing. Billy could respect the _hell_ out of it.

“I’ve been _knocking_. You’re late. You’ve got a standing appointment with _my_ _dick_ , Pretty Boy.”

“Sorry, I was just-”

“Jacking off all over the fucking _car_. I’m starting to think you’ve got a little _fantasy_ about it.” He stalked closer to Steve, pinning him against the back of the car. “You want me to bend you over the hood? Fuck you _silly_ on that custom paint?” Steve’s face was _red_. His eyes darted around the garage. “Holy _shit_. You _do_ have a little fantasy.” He pressed into Steve, nipping at his earlobe. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me, Princess?”

“I didn’t, I-” his eyes fluttered shut when Billy shoved a thigh between his legs, grinding into Steve. He choked out a moan.

“Turn around.” He backed off, letting Steve turn to the car. He pushed him down, bent him over the back. “Look how _good_ you are. You’re such a fucking _slut_ for my cock. Would do _whatever_ I said to get it.” He tugged down Steve’s pants, exposing his ass. “Look at you, just _taking_ it. Tell me how much you want it.” He ran his fingers lightly over him, dipping to ghost over his hole.

“Want it _so bad_.”

“ _What_ do you want?”

“Your _cock_. Want your cock _so bad_. Please fuck me, _please_.”

“You’re such a little _bitch_. You gonna beg for me? _Beg_ for me to _fill you up?”  
_

 _“Please_. Fill me up. Want you to fuck me, _cum all over me_.” Billy groaned, pressing his fingers against his entrance. 

“I’m going to get that bottle of lube you keep in your nightstand. Get undressed and bend back over like this. _Don’t_ touch yourself. I’ll _know_ if you’ve _disobeyed_ me.” He gave one last press to his hole, sweeping off to meander upstairs. He found the bottle _emptier_ than he last left it, _much_ less in it than when he last fucked Steve a few days ago.

He came back to the garage, taking a moment to stare at Steve, bent over the back of the car, holding onto the back of the bench seat.

“What a _good_ little cockslut. Listening to me like a good little bitch.” He came up behind Steve, trailing a finger down his spine, making him _shiver_. “But I _noticed_ something, Princess. Noticed how much lube you’ve used. You been fucking yourself, _slut_?”

“ _Yes_. I, I finger myself and think, think of _you_.”

“You thinking about _this_ when you do it? About getting fucked on your daddy’s nice car?” He poured out some lube onto his fingers, spreading it around.

“Yeah.” Steve was breathy, his hands shifting and going _white-knuckled_ on the seatback.

“Since you _love_ having fingers in your ass so much, why don’t you cum on mine?” He shoved one roughly into Steve, making Steve cry out. He was fucking him quickly, making loud _slick_ noises as he pumped his finger in and out. He stuffed another one inside, making Steve writhe and moan on the car, making him _spread his legs_.

“That’s _right_ Princess, spread your legs for me. Let me get at that tight little pussy.” Steve cried out, turning his head to bury his face into his own shoulder. Billy leaned over and _spat_ on his face. “Don’t _hide_ your noises, don’t be _embarrassed_.” Steve looked at him with one big eye, Billy’s spit all over his cheek.

“I’m, I’m _sorry_.” Billy pulled out his fingers. 

“You’re _sorry_? Show me _just_ how sorry you are.” Steve didn’t move, lifting his head to look back at Billy. He walked around to the side of the car, hoping into the bench seat in the back. He looked back at Steve. “Well get up here, _Slut_.” 

Steve _scrambled_ to get into the car, sitting on Billy’s lap, cock hard between them. “Did I _say_ you could sit here?” He slapped Steve’s ass, making his eyes go big. He pushed him back, letting Steve situate himself over the center console between the two front seats of the car. “Finger yourself.” He threw the bottle at Steve, taking his own cock out of his jeans, gently stroking himself.

Steve poured lube onto two of his fingers, reaching back to slide them inside himself. 

“You’re gonna ride your fingers until you cum _all over_ the nice leather. _Then_ I’ll think about fucking you.” Steve bit his lip, starting to fuck himself properly with two long fingers, adding a third and stretching himself out, teasing his fingers over his prostate. 

His dick was hard _,_ was _dripping_ precum.

“You’re so _wet._ Always make such a fucking _mess_.” Billy was leaning back, jerking off to the sight in front of him, Steve sweaty and panting, rocking his hips back and forth on the smooth leather. 

“I think I’m, c- _close_.” _Just_ as Steve said it, he was shooting off all over the leather. Billy reached up, grabbed Steve’s hair. He pressed his nose into the puddle of spunk.

“Clean up your mess.” He made Steve lick up every _drop_ , made him stick out his tongue and show that he _swallowed_ it. 

Billy manhandled Steve until he was laying on his back across the back of the car, his ass settled against the backrest of the bench seats, the seats Billy was kneeling on, pressing his cock into Steve.

Steve whined, sensitive after cumming so hard, being stuffed _full_. 

Billy didn’t give him any time to adjust, just started pounding him, the car creaking underneath them as they moved. Steve’s brows were furrowed. He was hanging on to the seatback under his ass, keeping him from moving further up the trunk. 

Billy was _relentless_. 

He was fucking into Steve, arms curled around Steve’s spread thighs, keeping him open and in place. He leaned over, biting _roughly_ at Steve’s neck, his chest.

“Where do you want my cum, Princess? Tell me.”

“On, on my chest.” Billy _grinned_ it was _too_ fucking easy.

“Yeah, Baby? You want me to cum all over your tits?” He bit at Steve’s nipple, driving the point home. “ _Say it_.”

“I want you to cum all over my tits.”

Steve’s eyes were closed, his face _red_ with the humiliation. When he and Billy first started fucking, they had a _long_ series of conversations on what they _liked_. Steve _loved_ being degraded, being feminized and spat on, slapped and called _names_. Billy honestly just got off on _Steve_ , the way he would get so _embarrassed_ at the things that turn him on. But he liked being in _control_ , the way Steve would go soft and pliant. He felt like could do _anything_ to Steve, and that idea made him _hot_. 

But he got off _most_ watching him writhe as he shoved two fingers into his mouth, how quickly he got hard after cumming when Billy told him he’s a _pretty fucking cumslut_.

He pulled out, pulling Steve’s hips until he thunked down onto the seat between Billy’s legs. Billy leaned back, his hand flying over his cock, making him grunt and cum _all over_ Steve’s chest. Steve was looking up at him, eyes dark, mouth open slightly.

“You can finish yourself off, Sweetheart. That looks _painful_.” He reached down to gently swat at Steve’s cock, hard and red again from getting fucked so roughly. “Just watch the car seat. Don’t wanna dirty up your daddy’s nice new car.”


	28. Anon: Steve's Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thepunkwitchh asked:  
> I'm thinking about Steve is forced to work for his father because he can't get in any college. So he's in the company as his secretary, and he is treated like shit. So he's going to submit some papers for his father's Boss Billy Hargrove and when he sees the Man he can only think about the words Power and Dominate
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Hmm What about Steve meeting Billy who’s this rich business man because he wants to work for him. There’s a lot of sexual tension when they’re talking and then they end up fucking 👀👀👀 (++ Daddy Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

“Steven, I need you to take these up to the eighth floor.”

Mr. Harrington dropped a stack of files on the corner of his desk.

After Steve didn’t get into college, his father pretty much _forced_ him to work at his office. He had, of course, _downgraded_ the original offer, moved him from Company Representative to fourth-floor secretary.

He has to file things, take messages, and do _everything_ for the _entire_ floor.

By the time he looked up from the message he was taking, his father was already down the hall, halfway to his office.

“No problem, sir.” He huffed, picking up the stack of files, heading to the elevator.

The eighth floor was the _executive_ floor, where the bosses of the _bosses_ were.

It was clean, and quiet, the woman in the desk positioned the same way was smiling prettily at him.

“Can I help you?”

“I have these files from the fourth-floor form Mr. Harrington for, uh,” He looked at the post-it on top of the manila folder. “Mr. Hargrove?”

“Third door on your left.” Steve nodded, hefting the stack to the corner office, the _big_ one. He had to shuffle awkwardly to knock on the door.

“Come in.” He pushed the door, nearly dropping the files in the process.

He had to shuffle with them to get them back in his arms before looking up.

His breath hitched when he saw _the_ Mr. Hargrove.

He was in a bespoke suit, a dark sleet grey over a crisp white shirt, a dark red tie. His chest was broad, his arms _thick_. His hair was short, but curly and _wild_. But his _eyes_ are what truly got Steve, a gorgeous _bright_ blue.

“Can I help you?”

“Hi, I’m Steve Harrington. I have, I have the files you requested from Mr. Harrington?”

Hargrove smiled at him, standing up and gesturing at the chair on the other side of his desk, relieving Steve of the stack of files.

“So, Steve _Harrington_ , huh? That you’re _father_ who works down on four?”

“Yes, sir. I’m the fourth-floor secretary.” Billy raised his eyebrows at him, nodding slowly as he settled on the edge of the desk, facing Steve.

Steve was _staring_ at his thighs, so fucking _thick_ in his slacks. Steve wanted them to crush his fucking _head_. Hargrove leaned forward over Steve, placing each hand on either armrest.

“See something you _like_?” Steve’s eyes went _wide_ as he looked back at Billy’s face.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hargrove, sir-”

“ _Please_ , call me _Billy_.” He fucking _purred_ it at him, made a chill run down Steve’s spine. He smirked, his tongue poking out between his teeth. “Why’d he put you at a _desk_? If he was gonna pull strings for his _son_ , you’d think he’d make you a higher up.”

Steve looked down at the floor, he could feel his face getting hot.

“I _was_ supposed to be a rep but I, I didn’t go to, to college so this was the best he could do.” Billy pulled back, frowning.

“You don’t _need_ college to be a rep. You just need to be good at schmoozing. Kissing ass. You’re pretty enough to make it _really_ work for you.” Steve glanced back up at him as he went around his desk, filling out a memo. “You’re under _me_ now. I want you up on eight, you’re gonna start repping.” He pulled it off the pad with a flurry, heading out to give it to the floor eight secretary.

Steve had no idea what in the _fuck_ had just happened.

“Your father should be getting that soon. Let me take you out to lunch. Celebrate your big _promotion_.”

“Sorry, but I don’t think I _understand_.”

“I just promoted you. You’ll report directly to _me_ now, but you’re a representative, gonna be out making _connections_.” Steve just blinked.

“But, _why_?”

“I like you. I can see _potential_.”

Billy took him to some nice place a block down from their building, a place with a _separate_ menu for all the fancy scotch they had. Billy tried two, Steve got a lemonade.

Lunch was _nice_. The food was _excellent_ , and Billy was _wonderful_ company, would tell Steve _you’ve GOT to try this_ and feed him bites of his own food from his own _fork_. Steve was hot under the collar the entire meal.

As Steve transitioned to working under Billy, their lunches remained consistent, meeting up each day unless one of them had an important client they were meeting with.

Steve was _okay_ at his job, could chit-chat well with potential clients, did a good job of getting them interested enough to meet with someone higher up to hammer out details. He made connections, but he had no _passion_ for the work, wasn’t all that _savvy_ at it, and straight-up wasn’t even totally sure what the company even _did._

But he stuck it out, wanted to be able to see Billy every day, to tell him what he’d accomplished during the week, have Billy smile at him and tell him he was _good_.

Steve may _not_ have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he knew enough about himself to understand a few things:  
1\. When a hot, beefy guy tells him he’s _good_ , that _really_ fuckin’ does it for him.  
2\. He wants said hot, beefy guy to tell him he’s _good_ while doing, _other_ activities.  
3\. He has _serious_ daddy issues.

He realized the third one when he woke up one night in his small apartment, from a dream in which Billy was just like, taking _care_ of him, was holding him and telling him that’s he’s precious, sat him down and reminded him to eat, made sure he drank _water_. There was _literally_ nothing sexual about it, but he still woke up sweaty and panting, the word _daddy_ on his lips.

And then came the Christmas party.

It was for the whole company, to celebrate the holiday, and a booming fiscal year, a reward for a job well done, an incentive for a _continued_ job well done.

Steve was _drunk_.

He had necked about _five_ lemon drop shots early on, had topped it all off with a few beers and more cocktails.

He was in Billy’s office, trying to get his shit together enough to call someone to give him a ride home when he heard the door open.

“You okay in here?” Billy was smirking, leaned against the wall next to the closed door, smirking as Steve’s head lolled over on the back of the chair.

“Heyy, Bill!” Steve giggled to himself. “How's _your_ Christmas party?”

“It’s not looking _quite_ as fun as yours in here.” He dropped into the chair next to Steve’s. “You need a lift home?”

Steve’s eyes were big as he looked at him.

“Yeah. I would like that.”

Billy’s car was sleek, vintage, and _gorgeous_. Steve was sitting low in the passenger seat as Billy navigated the way to Steve’s little apartment.

“You wanna come in?” Billy had to help Steve _walk_ to the door of his apartment, had to help him with the keys at each door. “I want you to come in.” Steve slapped at the wall a few times before finding the light switch.

Billy smiled at the cozy little studio, the soft bed in the corner, covered in pillows and blankets, the squashy couch against one wall, the fridge covered in pictures and letters.

Steve was struggling out of his nice clothes, wiggling his way awkwardly into pajamas, slamming into the bathroom to poke at his eyes until he got his contacts out. When he returned, in a too-big t-shirt, soft little shots, and these big amazing glasses, Billy was very nearly in _love_.

“You want a drink?” Steve opened the fridge. Billy peered inside over his shoulder, seeing a six-pack of beer, a bottle of mustard, one-half stick of butter and an avocado.

“What in the _hell_? Aren’t you like a grown-up? What is this _fridge_?” Steve just turned around, looking at him blankly.

“You do know I’m like, barely twenty, _right_?” Billy blinked.

“You said that you didn’t _go_ to college.”

“I meant I didn’t get _in_ to college. I _really_ fucking stupid.” He grabbed a beer, settling himself on the couch, tugging a blanket onto his lap. It looked hand made.

“You’re _not_ stupid at all. I _work_ with you, I _know_ how smart you are.” Steve just shrugged. Billy joined him on the sofa, taking the beer out of his hand and taking a drink. “But you’re _seriously_ that young?”

“Yeah, turned twenty like, a week and a half ago.” Billy choked on his beer.

“I didn’t even _know_ it was your birthday? Why the hell didn’t you say something?” Steve shrugged.

“Didn’t want to make a big deal outta the whole thing. My dad forgot about it, so why cause a stink.”

“Your dad _sucks_. I’ve worked with him for the past six years, and I can’t fucking _stand_ him, can’t really imagine him as a _parent_.”

“That’s cause he _wasn’t_. He and my mom would leave me alone in the house most of the time. She would travel and he had an apartment out here by the office. The house was in a small town about two hours south. He would come home every few months, tell me I was stupid, and an embarrassment to him, and be on his merry way.”

“I’m sorry, Stevie. My old man was really awful too. Second I graduated high school, I was _outta_ there. Left him a letter telling him that he’s an awful person, that I’m a big ol’ homo, and that I _never_ want to see him ever again. It was fucking _amazing_.” Steve had inched closer to him on the couch, his knees pressed into Billy’s thigh under his blanket.

“I _wish_ I could do that. Just tell him every way he’s been a horrible father, that I don’t _want_ to work at his stupid company.”

“Then quit.” Steve gave him a Look. “I’m _serious_. If you don’t like it, then what’s the _point_?”

“I need _money_. Fucking _look_ at this place. My dad cut me off when I didn’t get into college, said my _salary_ was the only money he would be giving me anymore. I’m fucking _broke_.” Steve sniffed.

Billy reached up, stroking his jaw with one hand.

“I’m so sorry he treats you the way he does. You’re so _precious_ , deserve the fucking _world_.” It sounded like Steve’s fucking _dream_ , the one with Billy looking at him softly, taking sweet _care_ of him.

Steve leaned forward, catching Billy’s lips with his own, keeping it slow and gentle.

“Stay. Stay the night with me.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Baby. You’re drunk.”

“Don’t wanna have sex yet, just wanna sleep with you. You look like you’d be a good cuddler.” Billy laughed lightly into the kiss.

“I’m an _excellent_ cuddler, Pretty Boy.”

Steve slept so fucking _peacefully_ wrapped up in Billy’s strong arms, the heat of his body pressed against his back.

He woke up to the smell of coffee, the sizzle of eggs and bacon. Billy was standing over the stove, wearing stolen clothes and cooking him _breakfast_. Steve plastered himself to his back, pressing a kiss to Billy’s neck.

“Where’d you _get_ all this?”

“I went to the _grocery store_. Because I’m a _grown-up_.” Steve bit his neck lightly in retaliation.

“I’m _kind of_ a grown-up.”

“Yeah, but you just need to be taken care of a little bit more.” Steve went red as he loaded up his plate, eating quickly. “I could do that. Take care of you.”

Steve looked up at him, mouth full of scrambled eggs, open _just_ a little bit.

“What do you mean?”

“I wanna take _care_ of you, Stevie.” Billy used one foot to move Steve’s chair, scooted it until Steve was facing him, leaning _down_ into his space. “You ever thought about findin’ yourself a _daddy_?”

Steve’s face began going hot. Of _course_ he had fuckin’ thought about it, ran his fingers over his cock while choking out _Daddy_ to images of faceless, _Billy-esque_ men in his fantasies.

He nodded.

Billy grinned, wide and _sharp_.

“Get undressed. Get on the bed.” Steve stood on shaky legs, feeling like a newborn deer, _just_ learning to walk. He stripped slowly, never _once_ breaking eye contact with Billy. He sat on the bed, legs spread a little, arms by his sides. “Do you _want_ this, Steve?” Billy was moving _slowly_ towards him, had turned off the stove as he left it behind. “You can say _no_ at any time. Can tell me to _fuck off_ and I won’t _mind_ , won’t _judge_. Do you _want_ this?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, _what_?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Billy was standing in front of Steve, placed two fingers on his chest, pushing him back slowly.

“Pick a word. One you’ll _only_ say if you want me to _stop_. Tell me your word.” Steve’s eyes darted around the apartment.

“Tangerine. Tangerine is my word, Daddy.” Billy leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Now let Daddy take care of you.” Steve was spread on the bed, his legs open to Billy. “ _Good_ boy.” Steve whimpered. Billy smiled at him. “You _like_ that, Baby? Like being a good boy for Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddy. Wanna be _good_.” Billy smiled. He settled on his knees between Steve’s legs, leaning forward to lick up Steve’s cock. He flicked his tongue against the slit, making Steve’s breath hitch.

He cried out when Billy took him into his mouth. He sank down all the way to the _root_ , Steve’s cock bumping against the back of his throat. He pulled off, leaning down to mouth at Steve’s balls, making his back arch.

Steve threaded one hand into Billy’s hair, just holding onto the soft curls, free of the usual product he used to tame them in the office.

Billy was looking at him through his long lashes, moved his attention back to his cock, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, curling his tongue along the underside of his cock. 

His mouth was _hot_ , was velvet _soft_ around Steve. He pressed until his nose was in the hair on Steve’s pelvis, he didn’t even _choke_ as his cock slid into his throat. 

“Daddy, Daddy I’m gonna _cum_.” Steve tugged softly on his hair, whining and writhing and he drew closer and _closer_.

His back arched as he choked, cumming in Billy’s mouth, gripping his hair roughly.

“ _Fuck_ , Daddy. Made me feel so _good_.” Billy pulled off his cock, pet up Steve’s shaking thighs as he smiled up at him.


	29. Request: Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elysiumwaits asked:
> 
> Could I possibly request something if you’re taking nsfw prompts? I’d love to see Billy and Steve in the Hawkins High locker room, with fighting as foreplay, and some degrading but loving dirty talk from Billy? If that’s not up your alley, I understand!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Steve slammed his locker shut.

Practice had been a fucking _nightmare_. 

Billy had _really_ doubled down on him, being antagonistic and just a fucking _menace_. He would jeer at him, grind up against him.

He would grin and tell Steve he’s a _bitch_ , that he’s _soft_. He’d mutter that he’s _whipped_.

The most fucking _frustrating_ part of it was that Steve,

Well he kinda, _liked_ it.

Billy was pushy, and _bossy_ , and sometimes he thought about him, would be jerking his cock, _trying_ to picture a girl, his mind wandering to be being pushed down, Billy standing over him, telling him he’s a _pussy_.

So after practice he would wait until everyone left, wait until _Billy_ left, not wanting to even _risk_ getting _hard_ while Billy laughed at him in the shower.

But today, today was a new _low_.

Billy had been pressed up against him, some weird versions of _defense_ that mainly consisted of Billy grinding against his ass. He was going _ham,_ plastered to Steve’s back. Steve was pushing back, was throwing elbows, and telling Billy to _fuck off_. So he had leaned around him to get the ball, had leaned to rasp in Steve’s ear, and fucking said, _you’re bein’ a real BITCH today, Pretty Boy. Maybe you need to be put in your PLACE_ and Steve had actually gotten fucking _hard._

Steve ran a few laps after practice, waiting out the other boys, trying yo get his dick to _chill_.

He was _going_ to take a cold shower, had stripped off his shirt, was _about_ to ditch his shorts and then-

“You were in _fine_ form today. What’s got your little panties in a twist?” Billy had come from the showers, was _dripping_ wet, in _just_ his jeans.

“ _You_. You’re such an _asshole_.”

“Oh, _Baby_. You talk so _sweetly_.” Steve rolled his eyes. trying to shoulder past Billy.

He was slammed against the lockers, dropping his towel, his soap in the process. Billy was pressed against him, one thigh between Steve’s legs. Steve’s face was warm, trying to _will_ his dick to stay soft in his shorts.

“You’re a little _bitch_ , Harrington. And I don’t _like_ little bitches.” He slapped Steve, _right_ across the fucking face. 

And then Steve fucking _moaned_.

Billy gave him an odd look. Steve’s face was _bright_ fucking red. He was _hard_ , his chest absolutely _heaving_.

“Are you, are you _getting off_ on this?” Billy rutted his hips into Steve, pulling another choked off noise outta him. “You _are_! What a little _slut_.” He reached up to pull Steve’s hair, making him moan out _again_. Billy bit at his throat. 

“I was _right_. Someone needs to put you in your _place_. You want me to fuck you? Bend you over _right_ here?” He was grinding his hips into Steve. He could feel how _hard_ he was in his gym shorts. He pulled them down his hips, leaving him against the lockers, naked and hard.

Billy took him in, his shorts around his ankles, face flushed red as he panted. He had a mark on his face from the slap, was rutting against Billy’s thigh, gasping at the feeling of the denim. Billy admired the dark bruise on his neck, the one that matched Billy’s _teeth_.

“On your knees, _slut_.” Steve whimpered, dropping down in front of Billy. His fingers fluttered at Billy’s jeans. He was looking up at him, his eyes _big_. 

Billy threaded his hands into Steve’s hair, sighing as Steve wrapped thin fingers around him, pulling his cock out of his jeans. Steve was staring at it, didn’t know what the _fuck_ he was doing.

“Isn’t _this_ a surprise. The little whore has never had a cock in that pretty mouth. Just open up, Baby. You’ll figure it out.” Steve did as he was told, gave Billy a look through his lashes as he took Billy into his mouth. He took him as far as he _could_ , getting overzealous and diving to the root, choking and spluttering as he pulled off. “Gentle, slut. Just take what you can.” Steve’s eyes watered. He had spit all over his chin. He kept giving Billy insecure looks, like he had _no_ fucking clue what he was supposed to be doing.

He bobbed his head, his rhythm was sloppy. He was making obscene noises, was moaning around Billy’s cock, the spit running down him making slick sounds. Billy pushed his shoulders, sending him sprawling back against the lockers.

“That’s enough.” Steve gave a little whimper. He hauled him up, turning him against the lockers. “I wanna cum in this little ass.” He started grinding his cock against Steve’s ass, spreading Steve’s spit over him. “You ever taken anything up your ass before? Ever fingered yourself like a _girl_?” Billy slapped his ass, left a red mark.

“No, _never_.”

“You never even _touched_ yourself here?” He punctuated it by pushing a finger inside Steve, making him yelp at the dry feeling. “Somehow, I don’t _believe_ that.”

“You’re, you’re my _first_.”

“Can’t _wait_ to be in this little virgin pussy. Gonna _ruin_ you for anyone else.” Steve whimpered when he pulled his dry finger out, shoving three into Steve’s mouth. He kept grinding against Steve, rutting his cock on him. Steve sucked on his fingers, licked over them sloppily.

Billy pulled them back out, pushing two fingers into Steve, making him cry out at the sudden stretch of it. His other hand was in Steve’s hair, yanking his head back. He was slamming his hand into Steve, pulling his fingers almost all the way out before pushing them back in, his hand Slapping against Steve.

Steve was making breathy little sounds, was looking at Billy with one big eye over his shoulder. 

“You want me to fuck you? That what you want, Slut? You want this thick cock?” Steve closed his eyes, whining as he pushed back on Billy’s fingers. Billy pulled them out harshly. “Use your _words_. Tell me what you want.”

“I want, want you.”

“Want me to _what_?”

“To fuck me.”

“Not quite, Princess.” Steve took a breath, opening his eyes to look back at Billy.

“I want you to fuck me like the dirty whore I am.” Billy groaned, spitting on his hand to run it over his cock, forcing himself inside Steve.

“You’re the _best_ little slut, Stevie. You’d do _anything_ for this cock. You _love_ being split open like this.”

“Yeah, I _love_ it.” Billy grinned pulling Steve’s hair to make him yelp started fucking him shallowly.

“You _sure_ you’ve never taken a cock before? You’re just _sucking_ me _in_.”

“I-I promise, you’re, you’re the first, _only_.” Billy bit at his neck, adding even _more_ marks. 

“You’re just _letting_ me. _Letting_ me claim your ass like this. You gonna bend over for me? Let me fuck you whenever I want?”

“Yeah, yeah. Any, _whenever_ you _want me_.” Billy was _really_ fucking him now, slamming their hips together, _taking_.

“That’s a _good_ girl.” He pressed a soft kiss behind Steve’s ear, made him _melt_. “You want me to cum inside you? Fill your pussy _nice_ and _full_.” Steve closed his eyes again, moaning.

“ _Jesus_ , Harrington. You’re _really_ getting off on being my little _bitch_.” He reached up, the hand that was clawed into Steve’s hip coming to wrap around his jaw, two fingers shoved in his mouth. 

Steve mewled around them, was braced against the lockers, just _taking_ the pounding. Billy was warm behind him, his body _solid_. 

“I’m, I’m gonna cum. Tell me where you want it. Tell me or _you_ don’t get to.”

“In-inside. Want you, make me _full_.”

“ _God_ -” Billy sunk his teeth into Steve’s shoulder as he came, spilling _inside_ of Steve. He pulled out abruptly, turning Steve and slamming him against the lockers again. He slid two fingers inside of Steve, fished out his _own_ cum to use to jerk Steve off. 

He had one arm over Steve’s head, caging Steve against the lockers, made Steve feel _trapped_. His mind was racing as Billy’s hand flew over him. Billy’s face was close to his, he was staring darkly into Steve’s eyes.

“Cum.” The way he _growled_ made Steve go hot all over, made him whimper as he came, spilling over Billy’s hand. His head slumped onto Billy’s shoulder as he pulled him into him.

“You okay? Was that what you wanted?”

“Yeah that was, that was _so hot_.” He looked back at Billy, his eyes hazy and soft. “Thanks for _indulging_.” Billy smiled at him warmly, brushing the hair off his face.

“Let’s get you cleaned up. We can watch a movie at home.” Billy pushed him into a warm shower, washed his hair tenderly for him. His hands were soft as they brushed over his body, over the red marks he had left. He dried Steve off, getting him dressed slowly.

“You still have a mark on your face.” He brushed his fingers over it softly, his brows furrowed.

“Bill, I _asked_ you to. I _wanted_ you to get rough with me. It’s _okay_.” Billy just looked sheepish. “Bill, _I’m_ okay.” He moved forward to kiss him softly. “It was _exactly_ what I wanted.”


	30. Anon: Masochist Steve 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
>  Hiiii, I am lowkey obsessed with your story about tattoo artist Billy and I would really really love to know if he and Steve finally got around to the good sex. :D No seriously, that story was so so good and I would love to read more about them, if you don't mind. Lot's of love your way!! Xxx H.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Part 2 to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656924/chapters/56795068).

It took Steve over two weeks to call.

He was _intrigued_ , but he’d never, never _booty called_ someone before. Billy had _said_ he could call him, but what the fuck would he _say_.

“Hey, this is Steve, you tattooed me two weeks ago and I got a boner because apparently I’m into pain, you wanna have that _good sex_ you mentioned?”

Like, what the _fuck_.

The tattoo was healed nicely, the black ink settling into his pale skin. It had scabbed and flaked, and he _loved_ showing it off, wearing sheer tops to the clubs he and Robin went to, standing shirtless in the mirror, _admiring_.

It took him two weeks, three shots, and a bong rip to find the courage to call.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this, is this Billy?”

“Yeah, who’s calling?”

“Hey, this is, this is Steve Harrington. I don’t know if you remember-”

“The masochist! What’s up, man? How’s the tat?”

“It’s good! Healed nicely, looks, looks _real_ good, uh, thank you.”

“Hey, no problem! So what can I _do_ for you?” Steve could _hear_ the smirk through the phone, wound one finger in the phone cord as he bit at his lip.

“Well, um, this is, this is _so_ fucking embarrassing but I, well you _offered_ ,” he trailed off.

“You want that good sex I was talkin’ about?” There was a smile in his voice. “I’m into that. When and where, Pretty Boy?” Steve’s heart was pounding.

“I, uh, you could come to my place? I have a roommate but she, I can tell her to stay the night at her girlfriends.

“Nah, I got a studio. You can come over whenever, I don’t work past seven most nights.” 

“Uh, okay what about, what about Friday night? I can be there at eight?”

“Perfect. We should probably talk about some stuff before then though. Anything off limits?” Steve perched himself on the counter. So this was fucking _happening_.

“I uh, you _know_ I don’t have a lot of, um, _experience_ , with this stuff.”

“Well then, how do you feel about getting fucked?”

“ _Very_ good about it. That’s, I _know_ I like that.”

“Cool. So, there’s a lot we can do with that. Do you want me to fuck you and slap you around a few times, or do you want, _more_.”

“What’s _more_?”

“I mean, we could go into a full BDSM scene. I don’t want to go very far with you, if this is our first time, but I could tie you up, or gag you, or blindfold you. I got a whip and a paddle, got a flogger, couple ‘a riding crops,” Steve’s mouth was open as he listed off everything he apparently just _had_. “Nipple clamps, got stuff for cock and ball torture, uh, low heat candles, vibrators, all kinds ‘a shit.”

“So you’re like, you’re like _into_ this.”

“Yeah, been a dom for a few years now. Where do you think you’d want to start?”

“I don’t I don’t actually know what a lot of that stuff actually _is_.” Billy laughed through the phone.

“We could talk about this all before we start. Just come over and we can go through all of my stuff. And you know, you can back out at any time. If this is too much for you, I’m not gonna be upset if you _don’t_ want this. Just let me know.”

“Thanks, Billy. I’ll, I’ll call you if I think, think it’s too much. But I mean, as of _now_ , I think, I could be into that.”

“Okay, so I want you to get tested before Friday as well. I get it done after each partner, and I’m clean. Don’t like to play unless I _know_.”

“Well, I actually went through a bit of a, a bit of a _scare_ last month, so I’m clean, haven’t been with anyone since, but I can do it again, if you need.”

“Nah, that’s good. Well then I’ll see you Friday. Bring a change of clothes, something _soft_ for the aftercare. Oh, and Pretty Boy, where somethin’ _real_ sexy for me.” Billy dropped his voice, making Steve shiver.

Steve spent the next few days mulling everything around in his head.

He went down to the sex shop a few blocks away, looked through their BDSM stuff, thought about what he may want to _try_. He bought a few tapes, watching some scenes between two men. Bought himself something _real sexy_ to show Billy.

Friday at eight o’clock saw Steve idling outside a nondescript apartment building. 

Billy had called him this morning, checking in that Steve still wanted to go through with it, told him a good place to park. 

He was let in through the buzzer, the butterflies in his tummy going _haywire_ , as he found apartment 4D. He knocked.

Billy grinned at him as he ushered him inside, was wearing tight jeans and a red shirt, all but two buttons undone, showing off the large chest piece he had, an ornate dead head’s moth. His hair was down around his face.

“Come in, take a seat.” Billy had laid all his gear out on the coffee table. “First thing I want to do is establish a safe word. Something you would _never_ say during sex that you can say if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, or feel bad, or if the pain is too much for you. You say the word, and I _stop_ and get you out of whatever position you’re in _immediately_. No questions asked, no hard feeling.” Steve nodded.

“Demogorgon. That’s my, that’s my word.” Billy grinned.

“Didn’t take you for a DnD nerd.”

“Didn’t take _you_ for one, either.” Billy just laughed at him, sitting down on the squashy old chair across from Steve.

“So, I put everything out. You can pick some things, ask any questions. I left a _few_ things in my collection out. I don’t think it’d be good for you to jump in so soon.” Steve looked over the table, ghosting his fingers over some things.

“I watched a couple ‘a pornos. Got some ideas.” He tossed the black rope to Billy. Picking up a sizable plug. He set aside a flogger, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, the silver nipple clamps.

“We should talk about what you want from _me_. You can call me Master, or Sir, or Daddy.” Heat flooded Steve’s face. “And I can talk to you, can degrade you, praie you, whatever you want.”

“I uh, I think Daddy sounds, sounds good.” He was looking at the floor. “And, I think like a _mixture_ of praise and, and degradation.” He chanced a look up at Billy, found him nodding along, looking serious.

“I can do that. We need to set some ground rules for the scene. First off, _never_ pull my hair. I can stand that shit. And my safe word is gingerbread. If you ask me to do something I’m uncomfortable with, which honestly is _unlikely_ unless you’ve got some fetish you’re not telling me about, I will safe word out and we’ll end the scene.”

“Okay. Gingerbread. Got it.”

“And what would you like me to call _you_? I can stick with pet names, or call you a slut, or whatever.”

“I um, I like the whole, whole _feminization_ thing, so like, slut and whore and bitch, and all that, but if you could, could throw in a _baby girl,_ I would like that, if that’s okay.”

“Of course, Pretty Boy. How far you want me to go with that? You want me to talk about your pussy or anything?”

“No, you don’t have to do _that_ , just the, like good girl kinda thing. Or bad girl. That works too. And feel free to pull _my_ hair.” Billy nodded.

“As for tying you up, since this is your first time in restraint, I’m only going to tie up your arms. I don’t want to put you in a full bind yet. It’ll be easier to get you out if you safe word. For the scene itself, do you have any ideas?”

“I _definitely_ want you to fuck me, if that’s, uh, on the table.” Billy laughed, nodding at him. “And, um, spank me? With, with these.” He held up the leather gloves. “And then I want to be, to be _flogged_ , and fucked at the end.”

“I can do that for you. Okay. I’ll get everything set up, and we’ll begin when you’re ready.” Billy stood up, taking the items Steve hadn’t chosen to a dresser in the corner, one that was apparently _full_ of sex toys. He came back with lube and condoms, setting everything along the coffee table. He sat on the sofa next to Steve, making a show of unwinding the rope.

“Get up, and strip for me. Sit on my lap, and we’ll begin the scene.”

Steve stood on shaky legs. He pulled off his shirt, seeing the way Billy’s eyes lit up at the tattoo on his chest. He took a breath, pushing down his jeans. Billy raised an eyebrow at the dark red lace, the pretty panties he had splurged on.

Billy licked over his bottom lip. Steve moved sheepishly over, sitting sideways on Billy’s lap. 

“Are you comfortable if we begin?”

“Yes.” Billy turned his harshly in his lap, Steve’s back to him. He tied Steve’s forearms together behind his back, making quick work of it. He manhandled Steve over his lap, bent at the waist over his legs. He took Steve’s hair in one hand, forcing Steve’s head back roughly.

“Well look at _you_ , Sweet Thing. Bent over Daddy’s lap where you _belong_.” He let go of Steve’s hair, taking a moment to put on the fingerless gloves. He ghosted his fingers over Steve’s ass.

“You look like such a little _slut_. In nothing but these _red_ panties, just _begging_ for Daddy to touch you. What do you say, Babygirl? Tell Daddy what you want.”

“I want, want you to spank me, Daddy.” Steve was surprised at how embarrassed he _wasn’t_. Maybe it was Billy taking control but Steve felt okay here, just sinking into his body, shutting his brain off, his _thoughts_ off.

“And _why_ should I give you what you want? What does Daddy get out of it?”

“ _Anything_ you want, Daddy. Just, just _take_.”

“ _Good girl.”_ He tugged the sides of the panties up, exposing Steve’s ass cheeks. He brought his hand down, a firm smack that made Steve cry out. He rubbed over the tender spot. He hit the other cheek, delivering _two_ sharp slaps.

“You gonna let me fuck this tight little hole of yours?” Another smack. “Gonna let me stretch it out, _use_ it?”

“Yes, Daddy. Anything you want. Th-thank you, Daddy.” Billy was _relentless_. He was delivering rough blows to Steve’s ass, making him tender, and _sore_. He _knew_ there’d be bruises there for the next few days, was looking _forward_ to it.

His hand was back in Steve’s hair, was pulling his head back, making him choke out around a moan. Billy gave him _twenty_ harsh slaps before rubbing his ass softly, pushing the panties down his legs.

“Gonna get this hole _nice_ and _ready_ for me, for my _cock_.” Steve shuddered as a finger circled his entrance. “Kneel down on the couch, that sweet little ass in the air.” Steve stood up clumsily, nearly tripped over his own feet as he kneeled on the couch, face planting into the cushions. There was some rustling as Billy took off the gloves, the unmistakable sound of the cap of a lube bottle. 

Billy took his hair, adjusting Steve so his head was on the arm of the sofa, looking sideways at the wall. 

“ _Look_ at this pretty little hole. You’re so perfect, all spread out for me.” Steve moaned as a wet finger circled him, teasing as it prodded against him. “You’re such a good little whore for Daddy, bending over all sweet for me.” His finger began pressing in. “You _love_ this, being daddy’s little bitch.” His finger was all the way inside Steve, he was fucking in and out, curling and massaging. He pressed another in, prepping Steve slowly and softly, all the while _talking_ , absolute _filth_ coming outta that mouth.

“You’re so _tight_ , gonna have to give you _so many_ fingers to get you ready for that toy you picked. You pick out the big one on purpose? Want Daddy to finger you for _hours_ until it’ll fit?”

“Y-yes, Daddy. Love it when you finger me, spread me out.”

“You’re such a _bad girl_ , trying to trick Daddy into what you want. Just _tell me_ , Babygirl, tell Daddy waht you want. Daddy just wants to make you feel _good_.”

“I want, want another finger.” Billy obliged, pulling apart his three fingers, spreading Steve out, curling his fingers _down_ digging into Steve prostate.

Steve was so fucking _hard,_ his cock leaking onto the sofa beneath him. 

“You make the sweetest little noises. Moaning like a cheap whore on my fingers. You love it _that much_. Can’t _wait_ to get my cock in you, make you _scream_.”

Steve was panting around the breathy moans, was whining and mewling as he tried to push back onto Billy’s fingers.

“Please, Daddy. Want, want _another_. Need, need _more_.” Billy slowed his fingers, his assault on Steve’s sensitive little _spot,_ drawing them out _just_ enough to press his last finger in with them, fucking into Steve with _four_ fingers, spreading him out, making him sob into the armrest.

“Daddy, Daddy _please_. Want my toy. Can I, can I _please_ have it? Wanna be _full_.”

Billy gentled his fingers out of Steve, covering the big toy in more lube, running his hand down Steve’s spin as he pressed it in, going slowly, so gently.

He grabbed Steve by the hair again, forcing him to stand up, making him cry out as the plug shifted as he stood. He pushed Steve, arms still bound behind his back as he led him to the center of the apartment. 

He turned him around, rolling his nipples between his fingers, smirking as he clamped them. He tugged on the chain between them, making Steve suck in a shard breath. He had the handle of the flogger stuffed into his back pocket.

“Steve, are you okay? Everything good?”

“Yes, I’m good Billy.” Billy grinned, pressing his thumb into Steve’s mouth. 

“You want the flogger now, Baby? Tell Daddy.” Steve gave him a Look, the thumb still in his mouth. “Go ahead.

“Want you, want you to hit me till I bruise.” Drool spilled outta his mouth as he talked around the thumb.

“How many you want? How many you think a slut _deserves_?”

“As, as many as you want to give me, Daddy.” He took his thumb out, tugging on the clamps again before taking out the flogger.

He took a step back, _appraising_ Steve. He wound up, slapping the leather over his stomach.

“Holy _shit_.” It _stung_ much more than Steve was expecting, but it made his skin fucking _sing_. “That, _again.”  
_

Billy hit him again, taking it at an angle, whipping it over his side, his hip. He gave the same attention to his other side, moving back to his stomach.

The flogger caught the head of his cock on one particularly _hard_ hit, made him squeeze his eyes closed, made him _yell_ through gritted teeth. 

Billy smirked at him, slapping _lower_ , over his cock. It made his dick give a jolt, precum beading out the tip.

And then Billy walked along to his back, and used the flogger on his _ass_ , his poor, sensitive, bruised ass. He used it on his arms, still tied behind his back, over his shoulders as well.

Steve had lost track of the lashes, had let his mind go completely _blank_ , devoid of _anything_ other than the way his skin was humming, the way the plug was keeping him full, _open_.

He was _covered_ in red welts when Billy finally set the flogger down, ran his hands over Steve’s skin, over the dark lines that showed the lashes, the _bruises_ coming up to the surface.

Billy turning him around again, pushing him over until he was bent over the bed in the corner of the room, slapped the insides of his thighs until he was spread open. He looked over his shoulder, awkwardly, watching as Billy undressed, goign back over to the coffee table, picking up the lube one of the condoms. 

“Like what you see, Princess?” Steve’s eyes were dark as he looked at Billy’s cock, hard and red, and so _thick_ against his stomach. He ran a hand over himself, a lazy stroke as Steve watched.

“Please, Daddy. Gave me _everything_ I wanted, wanna make you feel _good_.” Billy was behind him now, tossed the empty condom wrapper on Steve’s back.

He wiggled the plug a little, making it shift around, making Steve _whine_. He pulled it out _slowly_ , absolutely _loving_ the way Steve stretched so _wide_ around the thick of it. He wiggled his hips when he was empty, his hole fluttering. 

Billy was grinding his cock along Steve sore ass, holding his hips so _tightly_.

“You’ve been such a _good_ little girl. Asking Daddy so _nicely_ for what you want.” He shifted his hips, the head of his cock catching on Steve’s rim. He poured more lube over his cock, Steve’s crack. “Gonna make Daddy feel _so_ good.”

He moved his hips, began pressing into Steve’s stretched entrance. 

The slide was easy after the thick toy, and his hips pressed flush to Steve’s ass quickly. He pulled back out, slamming into Steve.

Steve bit into the soft duvet on Billy’s bed, his ass _hurt_ , Billy’s hips were hitting onto the hand shaped bruises decorating his cheeks. Billy was staring at the welts on him, from his shoulders to his knees, the harsh lines left by the flogger, the purple bruises left by the leather gloves. 

Steve was so _pretty_ laid out on his bed underneath him. His first scene had been _wonderful_. He played along completely, Billy had even seen the glazed look in his eyes when he dropped into subspace. It was so obvious he _wanted_ , so obvious he _loved_ the hurt Billy doled out. 

Steve’s legs were shaking, Billy used on hand to yank his hair again, pulling him so his back was flush to Billy’s chest. Billy reached forward with the other, pulled the clamps off of Steve.

Steve came with a shout, his head falling back onto Billy’s shoulder, spilling out over the bedspread. He tightened around Billy’s cock, making Billy grunt, shoot off into the condom, give a few more week thrusts into the condom.

Billy gave Steve a second, letting Steve flop down onto the bed. He untied him slowly, rubbing the marks left by the rope.

“Stevie? You okay?”

“Oh _yeah_. That was, that was _amazing_.” He rolled over as Billy tossed the condom. He had a little smile on his face. Billy pulled him into his arms, led him into the bathroom, into the little shower. Billy squeezed in behind him. 

He washed Steve completely, taking care of his welts, his bruises. He scratched lightly at Steve’s scalp when he washed his hair, drying him off in a plush towel.

He helped Steve get dressed in the soft clothes he had brought, a soft sweater and cotton shorts. He pulled him into bed, tangling them together.

“Aftercare is probably the _most_ important part of a scene. If a dom _doesn’t_ do it, they are _not_ a good one.” Steve nodded, his face buried in his neck. “Everything okay?”

“Yes. I’m just _tired_. But it was _good_. I _really_ liked it. _All_ of it. I wanna, wanna do it again some time.” He lifted his head to look at Billy. “Would _you_ want to?”

“Oh, _yes_ , Pretty Boy. I’d _love_ to do this again with you. You did so _well_ , we can do _lots_ of stuff.” Steve wiggled closer to his chest. 

“Thank you, for, for showing me all this. And for, for taking care ‘a me.” Billy pressed a kiss into his hair.


	31. Anon: Stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> billy walking into a strip club and seeing steve there who’s one of the strippers. steve would have these beautiful stockings on, panties etc and would straight up walk to billy to give him a lap dance. billy gets rock hard from the boy grinding his thick ass on his cock and ends up fucking him in some of the rooms. (this is an old idea, but because i’m not gonna write it i thought you could lmao!! you’re great writer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Billy doesn’t totally know _how_ they ended up at _this_ particular club, but, well, here they were.

It was his friend Riley’s twenty-first birthday. He was the _last_ of Billy’s little group to turn twenty-one, so they hit the town. They went bar hopping, and were on the way to a gay bar downtown when they stumbled upon a strip club, the slogans on the blacked-out windows promising _a night of good fun for ALL_ and _something for everyone_.

It was dim in there, as strip clubs _tend_ to be, with dark red walls and bass-heavy music. There were dancers of all kinds, topless women giving lapdances, beefy guys on stage, and people of all kinds in between.

BIlly was _drawn_ to the thin figure working the pole at the front of the room. 

He was wearing dark lace panties, matching garter belt holding up black stockings, and _tall_ platform Pleaser heels, laced tightly over his ankle. He was walking around the pole, jumping off to grip it between his thighs above the stockings, spinning around. 

His make up was thick around his dark eyes, giving him such a sultry look. He dropped off the pole, crawling on the floor, shaking his _perfect_ ass as people put bills in the waistband of his panties. He gathered any remaining bills from the floor, stalking off the stage as the song clicked over.

Billy was in _love_. He sat with his rowdy friends, doing shots and throwing money at whoever was dancing on stage, but he kept an eye out fro the pretty boy from before, _needing_ to see that body up close.

Turns out he didn’t need to _look_.

The guy came stomping up to Billy, walking gracefully in the tall heels, taking his hand and leading him to a curtained off room, his friends jeering and wolf-whistling behind him. He was pushed down into a leather sofa.

“I saw you staring at me. Figured I would give you what you wanted.” Pretty Boy smirked at him, straddling Billy’s lap. “What’s your name, Sugar?”

“Billy.” Pretty Boy bat his long eyelashes.

“You can call me Bambi.” He stood up, turning to give Billy a view of that _gorgeous_ round ass. He sat on Billy’s lap rolling his body on top of Billy’s, reaching up to thread a hand through his hair.

Billy groaned as Bambi ground into Billy’s lap, spreading his legs. He turned to the side, lifting his legs into a middle split, facing Billy again. They were pressed front to front, Bambi making _deep_ eye contact as he danced for Billy, _on_ Billy. 

He trailed a hand down Billy’s chest, smirking as he reached his belt, feeling how _hard_ Billy was.

“You know, I _usually_ don’t do this, but you’re so _hot_ , Billy. And if you want me to _help_ with _this_ ,” he squeezed again, making Billy groan. “I’d be _happy_ to oblige.” Billy wrapped his arms around Bambi’s thin waist, slamming him onto the leather couch.

Bambi’s dark eyes were wide.

“Can I fuck you? Take off these little panties and fucking _rail_ you?”

“Oh, _fuck yes_.” Bambi pushed him up, taking Billy by the hand again, taking him deeper into the club, a small dressing room, everyday clothes strewn about with thongs and Pleasers. Bambi locked the door, taking Billy to the last of three stations. He dug around in a big purse, finding a condom, a small bottle of lube, pressing them into Billy’s hands, sliding the panties off his hips.

Billy descending, pressing until Bambi was sitting on the countertop, not quite so fucking _tall_ as he is in the boots. Billy connected their lips, pressing his tongue into Bambi’s mouth, feeling the soft inside of it, the way he let Billy lick into it.

He was canting his hips against Billy’s, his cock filling out. Billy kissed down his neck.

“Don’t, don’t leave any marks. Club owner’ll know I slept with a customer.” Billy hummed his acknowledgment, keeping to open-mouthed kissed planted along Bambi’s chest, his tongue flicking at his nipples. “ _Fuck_ , Billy. Just, just _fuck me_.”

Billy huffed a laugh, spreading the lube over his fingers. He put an arm around Bambi’s hips, scooting him forward to press one into his hole.

Bambi sighed as it pushed inside, making the _sweetest_ little sounds as Billy curled his finger, fucking it in and out of him. Bambi was gripping his shoulders, head thrown back against the mirror, his long _perfect_ hair hanging down his neck.

Billy added another finger, watching the way Bambi stretched around him. He scissored them, opening him up as he drew them out.

Three fingers made Bambi moaned out, a _breathy_ sound, so _sweet_ and pretty.

“God, you’re fucking _gorgeous_.”

“I _know_. I get _paid_ for it.” Billy huffed a laugh at his bratty response, curling his fingers into Bambi’s prostate, making him choke on a cry.

“And _full_ of yourself, too.” Bambi was writing on Billy’s fingers, completely incoherent as Billy assaulted his prostate, shoving them _deep_.

“Just, I’m ready. Fuck me, _please_.” Billy pulled out his fingers, making a show of ripping the condom open with his teeth, opening his jeans enough to pull his cock out, rolling on the condom, giving himself a few strokes.

Bambi was watching with hazy eyes as Billy pressed himself _in_ , pulling out slightly before pushing in further. Bambi’s hands were scraping at Billy’s shoulders, fisting in his shirt.

“You’re so _tight_ , Bambi.”

“Steve,” he breathed out. Billy went still.

“My name is Billy.” Bambi rolled his eyes

“I _know_. _My_ name is Steve.” Billy’s eyes went wide.

“Oh. _Oh_.” Billy pulled out before fucking back in. 

He _drilled_ Steve, shaking the whole makeup counter, making the row of mirrors slam into the wall. Steve was panting into his neck, pressing lazy kisses there every now and then, holding onto Billy’s shoulders for _dear life_.

“You feel so good, Stevie. So tight, fucking _hot_.” Billy grunted out, licking along Steve’s collarbone. 

Steve’s legs wrapped around his waist, his thighs shaking on either side of Billy’s torso, his heels clacking together.

“I’m, I’m _close_ , Billy. T-touch my cock, I wanna-” he cut himself off with a loud moan as Billy wrapped a hand around his dick, stroking him quickly, twisting his wrist.

“Wanna see you fall apart, Steve. Make a _mess_ of yourself.” Steve whimpered, cumming all over Billy’s had, his own stomach, getting some on Billy’s shirt. Billy grabbed his hips, slamming into Steve a few more times, grunting as he finished in the condom, taking a few shaky breaths.

He pulled out, throwing the used condom away as Steve cleaned himself off with baby wipes from the big purse. Billy tucked himself away, watching Steve put the panties back on, turning around to make sure they looked _just perfect_ on his ass.

“Well, uh, thanks.” Steve looked at him like he was an idiot.

“You’re welcome.” He had a little half-smile on his face. Billy nodded at him, heading back into the club, finding his friends quickly by the bar.

“Jesus, man. That was the _longest_ fucking lapdance in the _world.”_ Riley clapped him on the shoulder, turning back to the rest of the group.

A delicate hand slipped into his back pocket, giving a little squeeze before it came back out. Billy turned to see Steve walking past, hips swaying, drawing Billy’s eye. Steve threw a wink over his shoulder.

Billy dug into his pocket, finding a note scrawled in big, loopy handwriting _,_ a phone number alongside _x Bambi ;)_.


	32. Anon: Oh My God They Were Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Steve and Billy are roommates in college and they haven’t fucked or kissed each other before cause of ”we’re just friends” shit. But then one night while they’re jerking off together to some gay porn they had found, Billy sees Steve pushing fingers inside of himself. When Steve sees Billy looking at him, he says ”it feels so much better like this” while letting out a whine and Billy’s fucking goneee. He’d end up fucking Steve and Steve’s in fucking heaven cause he had wanted this for so long.

Steve busted through the door, throwing himself on the couch as _dramatic_ as ever.

“I’m never leaving the house _again_.” He was strewn about the sofa. Billy had _thought_ he was going to be at work until _two_ this morning, thought he had about _three hours_ to himself to watch the new tape he had gotten, the one that was _currently_ paused on the tv.

“I take it work sucked.” Steve was tending bar at a total _dive_ a few blocks away from their shitty apartment while he put himself through school.

“Some douchebag was groping a girl, so I punched his lights out and my manager yelled at me for it, so I fucking _quit_ , because I don’t want to work at a place where shit like that is _okay_.” Billy could respect that he guessed. “Oh, were you gonna watch a movie?”

“Nah, it’s a porno.” Steve looked at him, wide-eyed.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m sorry I interrupted. I can go to bed if you want.” Billy grinned at him.

“Why, Pretty Boy? Scared of a little gay porn?” Steve rolled his eyes. Billy _knew_ Steve liked guys, has _dated_ a few. Being roommates, they had _each_ walked in to find the other in a compromising position or two.

Billy had a fucking _field day_ when he found out Steve liked dick too. He actually had a _shot_ , didn’t have to _pine_ and _yearn_ and all that other gay shit Robin accused him of.

But Steve hadn’t done _anything_ to make Billy feel like he was actually _interested_ , and he didn’t want to ruin the _best_ friendship he _ever_ had for some ass. Even if it _was_ Steve’s fucking _perfect_ ass.

“Play it. I could go for a jerk after that fucking _day_.” He was unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them off as he was left in his boxers. Billy watched him go to his room, returning a few moments later with a bottle of lube.

This wasn’t _new_ for them, jerking off together. They used to do this sometimes in Hawkins, would sit there, high as kites and talk about the fucks they’ve had, jerking off and pretending they _weren’t_ stealing glances at each other’s cocks.

Steve poured himself a _big_ glass of wine, tossing it back before downing _another_ , joining Billy back on the couch with his third.

Billy was half hard in his shorts as Steve tugged off his shirt.

This _also_ wasn’t new. They were both naked kinda guys, liked spendin’ time with their dicks out. Sometimes they would just hang out naked, like _that_ was totally casual.

So Billy though _fuck it_ , kicked off his shorts, sat on the sofa _completely_ bare, lazily stroking his cock as Steve settled down next to him, cheeks starting to get a little red from the wine, his boxers on the floor with his jeans.

The porno wasn’t really anything _special_ , just two guys fucking around in different positions. But it had been a _minute_ since Billy had fucked _anyone_ , so this was gettin’ him _goin’_.

Well, _and_ the slick sounds of Steve jerking off next to him.

He had been sneaking glances down at Steve, the way he twisted his wrist as he stroked over the head of his cock, the way he had poured some lube over himself to ease the way. Billy glanced over, watched as Steve squeezed at his balls, his legs spreading a little bit.

Billy turned back to the tape, watching one guy manhandle the other, fucking into him against a fucking _wall_.

Billy could _totally_ do that with Steve. Could pick him up, hold him there as he slammed into him.

He heard Steve going for more lube, pointedly _didn’t_ look at him as he pictured _himself_ and _Steve_ in the positions the two men were in.

Steve gasped a little, just a soft breath of a thing and Billy looked over, nearly _choking_ as he realized just what _exactly_ was fucking _happening_.

Steve was sitting low on the couch, his legs spread as he ran one hand lazily over his cock, the other dipped _down_ , two fingers sliding in and out.

“Are you, are you _fingering_ yourself?” Billy knew he _wasn’t_ supposed to look, wasn’t supposed to _comment on it_ , but he felt like his _head_ was gonna fucking _explode_.

Steve looked at him, eyes big and _dark_.

“It just feels so much _better_ like this.” His voice was breathy. Billy was losing his fucking _mind_ , watching as Steve curled his fingers, his eyes fluttering closed as he fucking _moaned_ , starting _whining_.

“Oh my _God_. Stevie, you’re so-” Steve whined again, hips bucking up. He had abandoned stroking his cock, one hand gripped into his own thigh, the other fucking roughly into himself. “Can you cum just on your fingers?”

Steve looked at him, biting his lip.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

Billy _growled_ , petting over Steve’s thighs, shuffling closer to him, _completely_ ignoring the porn on the tv for this _show_ in front of him.

“Holy _shit_ , I, you’re so fucking _hot_.”

Steve pulled his fingers out, shifting himself on the couch, his head on the armrest, one leg thrown over the back, his hole exposed to Billy.

“Billy, I want you to fuck me. _Please_ , want it so _bad_.” He was bucking his hips, _pouting_ up at Billy. “I _know_ you wanna take me. Make me feel _good_.” Billy’s mouth was _dry._

He could _not_ say _no_ , not when Steve’s hole was stretched and slick, _right_ in front of him for the taking.

He put his hands on Steve’s hips, sliding them up and over his body, feeling his soft skin.

He was panting slightly, his chest flushed, his cock hard against his stomach. Billy just _drank him in_ , wanted to fucking _remember_ this.

“Bill, _please_.” Steve fucking _whined_ at him.

Billy made a sound deep in his chest, lined his hips up with Steve’s and punched into his little hole.

Steve cried out, hands clawing into Billy’s shoulders as Billy started slamming into him, holding onto the armrest Steve’s head was perched on for leverage.

He wanted to _ruin_ Steve, take him so fucking _good_ , he would _only_ think of _Billy_ when he got fucked, would remember being spread over this shitty little sofa and being _pounded_.

Steve was crying out, clenching around Billy as he shoved his cock _deep_ inside. Steve was whimpering, his back arching. 

It was fucking _beautiful_. 

Billy was _staring_ at him, trying to _burn_ this into his memory, didn’t know if Steve would, would _want him_ again.

Steve’s thighs were shaking on either side of his torso, the flush on his chest spreading lower, down his stomach.

“Bill, I’m, I’m _close_.” Billy grinned, sucking a bruise under his collarbone. 

“You gonna cum on _just_ my cock?” Steve took a shaky breath, his brow furrowing, eyes closing as he came all over himself, all over _Billy_. 

He was so _tight_ , his muscles clenching around Billy’s cock, making him groan into Steve’s neck, made him cum _inside_ Steve. 

He was still buried inside Steve, his face still in his neck. 

“Holy _shit_ , Pretty Boy.” Steve laughed softly, brushing his fingers down Billy’s back.

“That was fucking _good_.” Billy bit at Steve’s neck. He shifted, pulling out gently. “ _Fuck_ , I’m gonna be so _sore_.” Billy watched, _slack-jawed_ , as _his own cum_ dripped out of Steve’s hole. He smirked, spreading his legs more, running his fingers over his hole, gathering some of the cum.

Billy nearly stopped fucking _breathing_ as Steve brought the fingers to his lips, licking the spunk off his fingers.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Billy choked out, lunging over Steve, half-hard against him again.


	33. Anon: Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> omg please write some hot af orgasm denial/begging. love to see steve desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

It started with a cage.

Billy came home with some _toys_ one day, something that happens quite _often_ in their place, as Billy was _depraved_ and would spend an _embarrassing_ amount of time thinking about _scenarios_ he could put Steve in.

So it wasn’t _unusual_ for him to come home with a shopping bag from the sex shop a block down from his work. But _this_.

“It’s a cock cage. You wear it, and you can’t get _hard_.”

He locked Steve in it for a _week_.

It was _hell_. Steve was fucking _horny_ , but he _couldn’t_ get off. Even when he just tried to finger himself to orgasm, it fucking _hurt_ to get hard in the metal thing.

“Billy, take it _off_.” He was whining, he _knew_ he was, but he _wanted_ , and he couldn’t _get_ what he wanted with his dick locked in the cage. Billy was just staring at him, had planted himself between Steve’s legs, _staring_ at his cock, aching and red between the bars.

“I don’t _know_. You look so _pretty_ all dressed up for me.” He ghosted his fingers over Steve’s cock, making him cry out as it gave a weak kick, a _feeble_ attempt to get hard.

Billy knew Steve _knew_ he could say the word and he _would_ take it off, right away, but _until_ Steve said _demodog_ , he’d keep up this _torture_.

“I could fuck you, and you couldn’t even get _hard_.” He was running his hands up Steve thighs, making them tremble and jump. “But I have an idea for you, Baby.” A finger began prodding at his entrance. “If you _beg_ pretty enough, I’ll take it off. I’ll touch you, and I’ll fuck you and you can _cum_.”

Steve whimpered as Billy pressed one finger inside him.

“Please, Billy, _please_. I want to cum so _bad_. It hurts, it _hurts_ , Bill. Please help me. Please _let me_. I _need it_.”

He was _sobbing_ , two thick fingers inside him.

“What will you _give me_? If I take this off, let you cum, what do _I_ get?”

“Anything. Anything you want.”

Billy unlocked the cage.

Steve _sobbed_ when it came off.

He was hard instantly, had been pent up for _so long_ , his cock red, _abused_.

Billy added another finger, three knuckle deep inside of him, shoving their way against his prostate.

“Fuck, Billy, I’m already so close. Gonna cum. Gonna-” his back arched, his eyes scrunched closed as Billy pulled out his fingers, left Steve writhing and _close_ on the bed.

“I don’t think you’ve begged enough to cum. I took the cage off, but I think you still need permission.”

“Billy, Billy it hurts _so bad_. I need it, I need it, I _need it_.” He devolved into babbling, just mutters of _please please please_.

Billy pulled his fingers out, knew _neither_ of them were gonna last long. 

He slicked up his cock, wasting _no time_ pushing into Steve. 

He set a fast pace, fucking him _good_ , the way Steve _begs_ for it. 

He was limp underneath Billy, his eyes wide, his cock fucking _red_. 

Billy smirked, licking over his teeth. He wrapped one hand loosely around Steve’s cock, jerking him with Billy’s quick pace.

“Bill, Bill I’m gonna-”

Billy pulled out, letting go of Steve. 

He fucking _screamed_. 

It was _gorgeous_ , watching Steve writhe around, hot and sweaty and messy and _desperate_.

“Billy, I was gonna _cum_!”

“Why do you think I _stopped_?” Steve’s went wide as Billy slid back in, giving him the _exact same_ treatment. 

He made him come back from the edge of _four_ orgasms, each one making Steve more and more _desperate_ to cum. 

He took his sore cock back in his hand, angling Steve’s hips so he _knew_ he was drilling _right_ into Steve’s prostate. 

He flicked his wrist _just so_.

“Cum for me, Baby.” He sucked a bruise onto Steve’s neck. 

It was like a fucking _bomb_ going off. 

Steve was cumming like Billy had _never_ seen him cum before. 

He was _silent_ , his mouth wide open, his back arched high off the bed. 

He covered himself in cum, getting some on his _chin_. He went _so tight_ around Billy, made him groan and bury his face into Steve’s neck.

“So _beautiful_.” He gave a few weak thrusts, filling Steve with his spunk. 

Steve batted weakly at him. 

“I’m, Bill I’m _sore_.” He kissed his cheek, rolling off of Steve. 

He lit a cigarette from the pack on the bedside table, laughing at Steve trying to regain his breath. 

“How ya feelin’?”

“You know when you wring out a wet towel? And it’s just kinda limp and wrinkled?” Billy laughed.

“Yeah, I’m familiar.”

“Yeah. That.” That just made Billy laugh harder, made him reach out to put one hand on Steve’s little tummy. 

“So, you’d let me do it again?”

“Oh, _fuck yeah_.”


	34. Anon: Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> a prompt! what about Mr. Harrington and Neil having a meeting because they’re some big mafia bosses and they bring their only sons there too, Steve and Billy. Steve’s waiting for some moron to be there, but when he sees Billy he just start to blush like crazy because he remembers Billy’s the one guy who fucked him so good one time when he was out clubbing. Billy remembers him too and starts to mess with Steve during the whole meeting. and obviously after that they end up fucking somwhere.🔥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Steve rolled his shoulders. 

He had gone out last night, been absolutely fucking _railed_ by some random stranger, and had to duck out _nice_ and _early_ to meet with his father. A preliminary to _this_ meeting. 

He sighed, letting his eyes fall closed as he leaned back in his chair. 

He _vaguely_ remembers doing coke of the guy’s _hard dick_ before sucking him off in the club bathroom, calling him _Daddy_ as he pounded him into the silk sheets. 

“Steven!” He startled, hadn’t even _realized_ he’d dozed off. “Our _guests_ have arrived.”

He stood up, adjusting his suit jacket, buttoning it to conceal the Colt in his holster.

The Hargrove family were _almost_ as powerful as the Harringtons. They were trying to strike up a deal, form an ally ship before things could get _ugly_.

Tommy led the two men into Mr. Harrington’s office. Steve put on his pleasant face, shaking hands with the cold looking man in front. He went to introduce himself to the other man, nearly choking when he met his eyes. 

This was the fucking _guy_. 

Steve shook his hand stiffly. 

“Steven Harrington.” His eyes were _crystal_ blue, hard to forget. 

“William Hargrove.” _Billy_. That’s what he had rasped in Steve’s ear, that’s what Steve had cried out as that tongue, the _same tongue_ that was now running over his bottom lip, had shoved it’s way into Steve’s hole.

Steve took his seat, the chair positioned to the left, and slightly behind his father’s.

Steve could _not_ focus on the conversation, not when Billy’s sharp eyes kept roaming his body, no doubt _remembering_ last night, probably thinking about the _bite marks_ on his inner thighs. 

Billy noticed him staring, smirking at him as he uncrossed his legs, spreading his thighs. His _thick_ thighs Steve had ground against as he fucking _whimpered_. 

But then Billy was standing up, buttoning his jacket.

“Steven, please escort William to your office. Mr. Hargrove and I have more to discuss.” Steve nodded, tried not to fucking _skip_ down the hall, Billy in tow. 

He looked casual, nodding at all the right people until they reached his office, ushering Billy inside. 

He locked the door pointedly behind him. 

“Well, Pretty Boy. Missed you this morning.” He was sitting on the edge of Steve’s desk. 

“Had to be here early this morning.” Steve rushed over, pressing himself to Billy. “Didn’t get time to shower, though. Probably still _prepped_.” Billy wrapped his arms around his waist, slamming him down onto the desk, knocking over a stack of papers. 

He kissed Steve roughly, pawing at his belt. 

Steve pushed him off, getting off the desk to open his belt, bending over the desk, pants around his ankles. He looked back at Billy, swaying his hips.

“Don’t know how much time we’ve got, Billy.”

And Billy fucking _growled_ , and shoved two fingers into his mouth, getting them _wet_ before pushing them into Steve. 

He was still stretched out from their last round this morning, took two fingers _easy_. 

“God, Billy just _fuck me_.”

“You got a condom?” Steve turned around to look at him.

“You _don’t_?” Billy just stared at him. Still had two fingers pumping in and out of his ass.

“Sorry, didn’t think I’d be gettin’ _laid_ today.” Steve rolled his eyes, going through his jacket pockets for _anything_. 

He reached over the edge of the desk, flinging the top drawer open, rifling through the _emergency bag_ he kept in there. He found _one_ condom, giving a shriek as he tossed it at Billy.

“Now _fuck me_.” Billy opened his slacks, rolling on the condom. 

He took Steve’s shoulder, using it as leverage to push inside of him. 

He slammed into Steve, shaking the desk. 

Steve was holding onto the opposite edge of the desk, his knuckles _white_. 

“God, feel so _good_.”

“Yeah, Pretty Boy? Tell me ‘bout it.”

“So _thick_. Fill me _right up_.” He was pushing his hips back, fucking himself as best as he could. 

Billy pulled out, pushing him so he was laying on the desk, pulling his legs up to rest on Billy’s shoulders, fucking him hard and _fast_. 

“You looked so pretty last night, cumming on my cock, wanna watch it again.” Billy was jerking his cock, grinning predatorily down at Steve. He leaned forward, bending Steve further, opening him up. “Cum for Daddy.”

Steve’s hips bucked, his eyes scrunching close as he came all over Billy’s hand. He tightened around Billy’s cock, made him groan and cum at the same time. 

He panted for a moment, sitting up just a bit.

“You get cum on my suit?” Billy rolled his eyes. 

“ _No_ , just on my fucking _hand_.” Steve grabbed his wrist, making _direct_ eye contact as he licked up his own spunk. 

He pulled out, trashed the condom, wading up some blank papers to cover it up. He tucked himself back in, watched as Steve straightened himself out. 

“You know, with our dads making a deal, we may be working together quite _frequently_ from now on.” Steve tossed his head back as he laughed. 

“We may have to keep a standing meeting. You know, just _oversee_ the partnership.” Billy leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek and pinching his ass before slumping into the chair in front of Steve’s desk. There was a firm knock on the door. 

Steve opened it to find Mr. Hargrove.

“William.” He jerked his head, stalking down the hall. 

“Shit, you think it went okay?”

“Yeah. That’s what he’s like when he’s happy.” Billy shrugged. “See you soon, Sweet Thing.”


	35. Anon: Sub for Hire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> There's a Jersey Mike's ad that says "your favorite sub, delivered right to your door" and it made me think of Steve.. Maybe Steve is some sort of sub for hire and Billy comes across his ad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Billy was scrolling aimlessly, holding his dick in one hand, stroking lazily.

He was looking for something _good_ , some pretty boy twink getting fucking _destroyed_.

He scrolled to the end of the page, and accidentally clicked on the add at the bottom of his screen.

“Oh _fuck_.” He tried to stop it loading, but then a dark webpage had loaded.

_Subs 4 U - submissives for hire  
Your favorite subs delivered right to your door_

He snorted, screenshotting the site, knew Heather would get a kick outta this.

He scrolled through, just curious about this site, the kind of _work_ they did.

It was all laid out in steps.

_Step 1: Pick your Sub_

There were about twenty pictures, different people of different genders, all with bios and kink lists. He stopped on one.

The guy was hogtied on a bed, a ball gag in his mouth. He was looking at the camera with his big dark eyes, was basically saying _fuck me, please_ through the photo. Billy read through his bio.

 _Steve, 24, he/they_. _Steve is a bratty sub that likes being bound, gagged, and fucked. He likes being tied up, chained down, suspended, slapped, and spanked. He likes a big cock and an even bigger toy. Into painplay, full domination, humiliation, and sissifiaction. Looking for a Sir/Ma’am, a Mommy/Daddy, or a Master/Mistress._

Billy stared at his bio.

Would it, would it be fucking _stupid_ to do this? To _hire a sub_ to come to his door?

Billy had never _really_ done the BDSM thing. _Sure_ , he was naturally dominant in the bedroom, and liked a bratty little bottom, but, for how much hardcore porn he watches, he’s never, tied someone up, or _flogged_ them, or whatever.

He clicked on Steve’s name.

It pulled up a schedule, with the title _Step 2: Book your time_. Steve was booked _three weeks out_. Billy can see _why_. This page has even _more_ pictures, pictures of him fingering his ass, or in pretty lingerie, even one where he’s cuffed to a bed, and fucking _crying_. Billy booked a time.

 _Step 3: Pick your scene_.

There were a few levels.

_Level 1: Light domination. Perfect for beginner dominates. Subs will bring a collection of toys and gear and discuss scene options before hand._

_Level 2: Mild domination. For more experienced dominates that just like an easier ride._

_Level 3: Full domination. For experienced dominates. Full control (within reason) of the submissive._

_Level 4: Extreme domination. For regular dominates looking for more. Please discuss boundaries with submissive._

Billy clicked on level one.

He entered his phone number and address, and put in his credit card information. It was _expensive_ , getting a mail order sub for three hours, but he looked back and Steve’s pictures and thought _fuck it_.

-

Billy was making himself breakfast when his phone went off.

Unknown number: _Hi Billy, it’s Steve, your sub for hire! I wanted to confirm our scene appointment and begin discussing expectations_.

Billy stared at the text. He bit his lip.

_Hi, Steve. Yes, you can confirm our appointment._

Steve (Sub): _Great! You selected level one, meaning I’ll bring a selection of toys and gear I like to play with. Do you know much about BDSM?_

_I mean, I watch a lot of porn._

Steve (Sub): _lol_ 😊  
 _I mean like, for reals._

_I’ve done some research, but very little._

Steve (Sub): _Do some more before we get together. We’ll just stick with cuffs and stuff so you don’t have to worry about rope. Please get tested if you haven’t after your most recent partner, think about a safeword so you can have that ready, and what you want me to call you. Let me know if there’s anything special you want me to bring or wear. Can’t wait! 🌷_

Billy stared at the little pink flower.

So he was really doin’ this. Huh.

-

Billy got a few books on BDSM to peruse during the next three weeks.

He did everything Steve asked, watched videos on some of the things Steve had listed in his bio, tutorials on _how_ to do them _safely_. He got tested, came back clean as a _damn whistle_ , and thought a _lot_ about what he wanted for their scene.

So by the time there was a knock on his door, he was _ready_.

He smiled at Steve, who grinned brightly at him.

“Hi! You’re Billy, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me. Come on in.”

“Thank God. You wouldn’t _believe_ the amount of times I’ve gone to the wrong apartment.” Billy laughed. Steve was _easy_ to be around. He was light and happy and made some of the tension ease from his shoulders. “So, you wanna get right to it?”

“’Course.”

“You’ve got three hours. That includes set up and aftercare. Did you do some more research?” Steve had placed his big duffel bag on Billy’s coffee table, was pulling out cuffs and dildos and gags and impact toys.

“Yes, I did. _Real_ research.”

“Cool! You got any ideas?” Billy looked at the spread Steve had brought.

He doesn’t really feel comfortable with impact yet, has been known to _lose himself_ in things like that, and he _really_ didn’t want to hurt Steve. He eyed a big dildo while picking up the set of nice leather padded cuffs.

“I want to start fairly easy. Cuff you up, stretch you open, fuck you.” Steve had a serious look on his face.

“Yeah, that’s cool. What would you like from _me_?”

“I _love_ a good brat, so if you wanna play that up.” Steve smirked at him. “And, uh, _any_ of the names you listed in your bio are cool.”

“ _Sir_ , is kinda my go to. And my safeword is _licorice_. Did you think of one?”

“I was thinkin’ _Radagast_.” It was the first thing that had come to mind. Steve grinned at him.

“You’re a _nerd_. That’s so _cute_.” Billy tried not to flush. “Okay, cool. So like, do you have any hard boundaries? I don’t fuck with piss and shit, and I don’t like being left alone, especially while bound or in subspace.”

“That all sounds good. I uh, I don’t want to be hit at all, and I don’t want to hit _you_.”

“Okay, cool. And what are you looking for in terms of aftercare?”

“Isn’t that, like the dom’s job?”

“Nah, doms need after lovin’ too. I like cuddling afterwards, but if that makes you uncomfortable, I’m good with that. I got a cat at home that’ll snuggle with me.” Billy pictured Steve curled up in a thick sweater, a cat curled into his chest.

It was cute.

“I like cuddling.” Steve smiled at him, nodding once.

“Alright, let’s walk through our scene step by step. What are you looking for?”

“Uh, I think I wanted to strip you, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah! Just don’t rip my clothes.” Billy huffed a laugh. “I’m not kidding, some asshole cut off a dress I was wearing, and I was _so mad.”_

“Alright, I’ll be careful.” Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, so after that, I want to cuff you. Like, arms behind your back?”

“That works.”

“And then, uh, make you suck me off, then get you stretched open, make you take _this_ ,” he held up the big dildo. “And then fuck you.”

“Great! Feel free to play into the scene, if you want to do some orgasm denial, prostate milking, whatever strikes you along those lines, is good with me.”

“Okay. I think all of that sounds good.” Steve smiled brightly at him, standing up. “And I got tested. I’m clean and I have the test results if you’d like to see them.”

“No need. I believe you.” Billy nodded once. “We can begin when you’re ready then!”

“You’re all good?”

“Yep.”

“Alright then, let’s begin.”

“Go ahead.” Billy grabbed his face, made Steve’s breath hitch in his chest.

“What was that?”

“Go ahead, _Sir_.”

The switch was _immediate._ Steve’s eyes were hazy, his body deflating _just_ a little bit, _submitting_ to Billy.

“Say it again.”

“Yes, _Sir_.” Billy let go of his face. He reached for the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head. Steve made a disgruntled noise. “Oh, _what_ , Baby? Don’t like it when I get _rough_?”

Steve shook his head.

“ _Words_.”

“No, Sir. I don’t _like it_ when you get _rough_.”

“That’s _too bad_ , Princess. ‘Cause this isn’t about _you_.” He undid Steve’s jeans, pulling them down, slapping Steve’s legs to indicate which one he should step out of.

He brushed his hands along Steve’s body as he stood up.

Steve was watching him with dark eyes.

“Turn around.” Billy leaned to pick up the leather padded cuffs. Steve pouted. Billy cock stirred.

“Don’t wanna.” Billy grabbed his face again.

“Wasn’t a fucking _question_.” He was fully hard now, his dick flushed a pretty pink color. “ _Turn. Around_.”

Steve did as he was told, hands behind his back for Billy to cuff.

They were each secured with a shiny silver buckle, and Billy silently thanked Steve for bringing them, not making Billy figure out _rope_.

He finished cuffing Steve, plastering himself to the back of his body, grinding his hard dick into Steve’s ass.

Steve sighed out a moan.

“Feel how hard you’re makin’ me, Sugar?” He leaned forward to nose along Steve’s neck. He titled his head, baring his neck for Billy. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

“Anything you want, Sir. Let you do _anything_.”

“Of _course_ you will. ‘Cause you don’t have any _choice_.” Steve whined, pressing his ass back against the front of Billy’s hips.

Billy pushed off him, sitting heavily in his armchair.

Steve looked over his shoulder, eyes all big and pouty.

“C’mere, Baby.” Steve was on his in a flash, nestling in his lap, looking through his lashes at Billy. Billy sighed. “Did I _say_ you could sit on my lap?”

“Just, just wanna be _close_ to you.” Billy grabbed his face again.

“ _What_ did I _say_?” He spoke slowly.

“This isn’t about me.” He let go of his face, petting softly over his hair for a second. “It doesn’t matter what _I_ want.”

“Good boy.” Steve _melted_. Billy leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Steve’s neck. “Now get on your knees.”

Steve slid off him, settling between Billy’s thighs. He leaned forward right away, nuzzling his face into the hard line of Billy’s cock.

Billy grabbed his hair, yanking him back.

Steve whimpered.

“You’re not _listening_ to me, Brat. I didn’t give you _permission_ to touch me.” Steve’s bottom lip trembled.

“I’m sorry, I’m _sorry_ , Sir. I’ll be good, I’ll listen. Wanna be _good_ for you, Sir.” His eyes were all gooey with tears. Billy was fucking _delighted_ , wanted to make him _cry_.

He leaned back, opening his belt _slowly_.

Steve watched with bated breath as he undid his jeans, pulling his cock out.

Billy stroked over himself, made a real _show_ of it, swiping his thumb over the head. Steve was watching him intently.

“Go get me the lube, Sugar.” Steve flicked his eyes up to look at him.

“But my hands-”

“Figure it out. Go on. Be a good boy.” Steve’s breath caught in his chest.

He turned around on his knees, shuffling awkwardly to the coffee table. He was _totally_ gonna have rug burn on his knees.

He bent over the table to pick up the lube with his mouth. Billy admired his ass, his skin pale and smooth.

Steve came back to him, bottle of lube in his mouth.

Billy took it, petting over Steve’s hair some more.

“Go fetch your toy.” Steve rolled his eyes. Billy leaned over, grabbing his face again.

He spat _right_ on Steve’s face. His lashes fluttered.

“Did you _roll your eyes_?”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Steve’s eyes had gone bright and watery. Billy resolved to make Steve cry at _least_ once before their time was up.

“Go get your toy, and I’ll decided if you _deserve_ to play with it.”

Steve shuffled to the coffee table, picking up the dildo, his mouth wrapped around the side of the toy like a dog with a bone. He brought it back to Billy.

He sat ramrod straight, looking up at Billy through his lashes. Billy set the dildo with the lube on the little side table.

Billy began stroking himself again.

“Open your mouth.” Steve’s doe eyes were wide as he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out.

Billy grabbed the back of his hair, and slammed his face down onto his cock.

Steve choked when Billy hit the back of his throat. Billy pulled him off.

“You want me to fuck your face like that, Baby?” Didn’t want to get too rough, wanted to give him an _out_.

“Yes, Sir. Use my face. Use _me_.” Billy grinned, pushing Steve back onto his cock.

He guided him up and down, shoving Steve’s head down as far as he could. He could _feel_ Steve relaxing around him, breathing deeply through his nose, keeping his throat _open_.

He moved his tongue _expertly_ against the underside of him.

“How many cocks you had in this little whore mouth a’ yours? I bet _lots_. Such a _slut_.”

Steve whimpered against him. Billy tugged his hair to pull him off.

“Your ass feel as good as your mouth?”

“Yes, Sir.”

He took one moment admiring how red and _swollen_ his lips were, shiny and slick with spit, a thread of saliva still connecting him to the head of Billy’s dick.

“Ask me to touch you. _Beg_ for it.”

“ _Please_ , Sir. I want-I _need_ you to touch me. I’ll do _anything_ you want, Sir. I’ll make you feel _so good_ , just _please_ touch me, _please_.”

And they were the tears.

Billy’s gut _roared_ as a few dripped down his cheeks, as his bottom lip trembled.

“Shh, Princess. So _pretty_ when you beg.” He leaned back in the armchair, patting his lap.

Steve scrambled to sit on his lap, looking at Billy through his lashes. Billy wiped at his tears, sliding his hands down his body, digging his fingers into his soft hips.

“Ask me again.”

“ _Please_ touch me. I’ll make you feel _so good_. Let you do _whatever_ you want.”

“‘Course you will.” He made a big show of slicking up a few of his fingers. Steve’s breaths were short as he reached around him.

One finger went it _easy_ , Steve’s body giving in to him.

“Such a _perfect_ little cockslut. Sucking me in, so _greedy_.”

Steve melted against him, tucking his head in Billy’s neck.

“Feels _so good_ , Sir.”

He curled his finger, gently brushing against Steve’s prostate, just _teasing_.

Steve pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

Billy pushed in another finger, pulling them apart, spreading Steve open.

He pressed them in _deep_ , curling them, drilling the tips of his fingers into Steve’s prostate.

Steve keened and whined, his back arching, fucking himself back on Billy’s fingers.

“ _Thank you_ , Sir.”

“Being _so good_ for me, Sugar.”

Billy crammed another finger inside him, Steve’s body fluttering around his digits.

“You want another one? Or do you want your toy?”

“Whatever you think I _deserve_ , Sir.”

“Good answer, Slut.” Billy pulled out his fingers, slicking up the big pink dildo.

Billy lined up the dildo, using one hand to spread his cheeks open.

Steve’s back went stiff as he began to push the toy inside.

“ _Relax_ , Princess. Be _good_ for me.” Steve was taking deep breaths, relaxing his body as the toy pushed inside, stretched him open.

He pushed the toy in as far as it would go, the flat base of it sitting flush against Steve ass.

Steve’s breaths were shaky.

“Did so _good_ for me. Took your toy so _nice_. Does it feel good?”

“Feels _so good_ , Sir. Thank you.” Billy pet over his ass, just left the toy shoved inside Steve.

And then he tugged on the base, began _slowly_ fucking Steve with it.

Steve just _took it_ , a pliant little mess in Billy’s lap His cock was hard and _hot_ against Billy’s, smearing pre over both their stomachs.

“You wanna cum on your toy? Or do you want my cock?”

“Want, want _your cock_ , Sir.”

“Do you _deserve_ my cock?” He pushed the toy in a little harder, a little _faster_ , making Steve gasp sharply.

“No, Sir. I don’t deserve _anything_.”

“No, you _don’t_ , you little brat. You don’t deserve _anything_ I give you.”

“I know I don’t, Sir. Thank you for giving it to me anyway!” Steve was writhing in his lap, Billy could tell he was _close_.

“Such a _spoiled_ little Princess.”

“Yes! I’m _so_ spoiled.” Billy was moving the dildo _fast_ in and out of him, slick sounds and Steve’s moans filling the apartment.

“You gonna cum?”

“Yes!”

“Beg for it!”

“ _Please_ , Sir, I _need_ to cum. I’m so close, _please_.”

Billy kept fucking him with the toy, leaning forward to speak _right_ into his ear.

“Cum.”

Steve just about _screamed_ when he came.

He covered the front of Billy’s shirt with his spunk, his hips stuttering and grinding, his back arching.

It was _beautiful_ to watch, he fell apart so _completely_ , his eyes squeezing closed.

Billy slowed his hand as Steve’s body relaxed, his chest heaving.

“Thank you.” His words were slurred together.

Billy pulled the toy out, made Steve gasp and whine.

“Gonna use you like the little toy you are.”

“Yes, Sir.” Steve was limp against him as Billy rolled on a condom, shifting Steve to seat him on his cock.

Billy leaned back against the armchair.

“Move.”

Steve blinked up at him.

“But,” his voice trailed off.

“Said I was gonna use you like a little toy. Means you’re gonna get me off.” Steve poked his bottom lip out a little. “Go ahead.”

His thighs were shaking as he lifted up, dropping back down onto Billy’s cock.

Billy was _close_ , watching Steve fall apart had made him _painfully_ hard.

Steve just kept fucking himself, his eyes hazy.

“Tighten up.” His muscles contracted around Billy. He kept going, taking sharp gasps every time Billy hit his prostate.

Billy reached down to play with his over sensitive cock.

“Sir, please-”

“I take what I _want_ , Stevie.” Steve clamped his jaw shut, his bottom lip wobbling.

Billy _so_ wanted him to cry.

“Faster.” He let out a little sob as he moved faster. “ _Faster_.”

And Steve starting crying for real, his cock an angry red, hard again in Billy’s tight grip, his thighs shaking, his inner walls fluttering. 

“You gonna cum for me again?”

“Don’t, don’t think I _can_.” Billy tightened his hold on his cock, jerking him _fast_. 

“Cum, Princess. Wanna see it.”

He sobbed out, his sore cock giving a valiant kick some cum spurting onto Billy’s hand. 

Billy bucked his hips, spilling out into the condom, breathing heavy. 

He lifted Steve to pull out of him, uncuffing his hands. 

“How you doin’?” Steve took a few deep breaths, wrapping his arms around Billy’s shoulders. 

“ _Real_ good.”

“Everything okay?”

“Everything was fucking _great_.” Billy laughed, rubbing up and down Steve’s back. He checked his watch. 

“We still have an hour, if you wanna cuddle. We could go to bed.” Steve nuzzled into his shoulder. 

“I’d like that.” Billy took off the condom, tucking his cock back in his jeans. 

He shuffled Steve about, lifting him up as he stood. 

He dumped the condom in the trash on his way to the bedroom, putting Steve softly on his bed. 

He took off his clothes, sliding under the covers to tangle around Steve. 

“That was a _good_ scene.”

“Yeah? I do okay?”

“Yeah, first timer. Did _real_ okay.” Billy huffed a laugh. Steve took a shaky breath. “We could do it again sometime. If you wanted. I’d give you a uh, discounted price.”

“How _good_ of a discount we talkin’?”

“Buy me dinner, get a free session.”

“I think that sounds like a good deal.” Steve smiled up at him. Snuggled a little closer.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Billy waking up to Steve grinding on his thigh. Like boy is fully whimpering and riding Billy’s thick ass thigh like IN HIS SLEEP. Billy waking him up and Steve being all embarrassed but Billy telling him that no it’s ok. And then letting Steve ride his thigh till he’s finsihed and then fucking Steve so hard and for so long they end up having to cancel their plans for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Long time no see! I've been too lazy to post all of my tumblie stuff over here, so if you've got Tumblr, follow me on there [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/) to keep up with what I've got goin' on! And check out my other works for lots of smutty goodness.

Billy woke up slowly, his brain not fully online yet. 

It was still dark out, and he could hear, _something_. Something that sounded like

 _moaning_. 

Steve was moaning. 

He scrubbed at his face, his eyes going wide as he _realized_. 

Steve was moaning and whimpering in his ear, one of Billy’s thighs between his legs. 

He was grinding against him, hard and _leaking_ against Billy. 

Billy had one arm around his back, feeling down him until he got a hand on his ass, grabbing roughly. 

He was just in one of Billy’s shirts, _never_ bothered sleeping in pants.

“Stevie,” his voice was rough, and Steve sighed softly into his neck. “Pretty Boy, wake up.” He planted a sharp smack to Steve’s ass, made him jolt awake. 

Steve was frantic, blinking rapidly at him in the darkness. 

“Bill, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Just thought you might want a little _help_.” He moved his thigh, rubbing up against Steve’s hard cock. He choked on a moan. 

“Sorry, I-”

“What were you thinkin’ about?” Steve was quiet. Billy moved his leg again. “Me?”

“I, I don’t-”

“C’mon, Baby. Tell me about your dream. It’s okay.” Steve buried his face in Billy’s neck. 

“Thinking ‘bout you.”

“What about? What was I doin’?” He slapped his ass one more time, fingers brushing down, the pad of his middle finger circling his rim. 

“You were,” Steve was back to thrusting against Billy, breathy little moans puffing against his neck. “I was in your lap.”

“Riding me?”

“Yeah, but you were, you were _teasing me._ Not letting me _cum_.” Billy hummed, pressing his finger just enough to push up to the first knuckle. 

“Sounds like me.” Steve was rocking back and forth, grinding against his leg, only to push back against Billy’s finger. 

“You made me _beg_ , and I was, I was _so close_ , and then you woke me up.” Billy could tell his was _really_ close, the way his hips were bucking against Billy’s thigh, his legs shaking. 

“Don’t gotta beg now, just cum, Baby. Lemme see.” 

Steve went rigid against him, choked out little breaths against Billy’s neck, his spunk hot against Billy’s thigh. 

Billy pushed over, rolling until he was settled on top of Steve. 

His shirt was rucked up around his waist, his cheeks flushed, his hair messy against the pillow behind his head. 

It was well passed four in the morning, they both had to be up on only a few hours for work. 

But Billy’s all hard up, and Steve’s all soft and pliant, and how can he _resist_.

The lube was out on the nightstand. They don’t bother putting it away anymore. 

He coated two of his fingers, sliding them _easy_ in Steve. Steve spread his legs, sighed contentedly when Billy pushed in to the last knuckle. 

“Love fucking you after you’ve cum. You’re so _loose_. Take me so fucking _well_.” He pressed in a third finger. 

“You just gonna _talk_ about fuckin’ me, or you actually gonna _do it_?” Billy rolled his eyes. 

“Here I am, prepping you so _sweetly_ , making sure you don’t get _hurt_ , and you’re being a _brat_.” Steve shrugged lazily, raising one leg to hook his knee over Billy’s shoulder. 

“It’s kinda what I do.” 

“Doesn’t mean I have to _like it_.”

“Don’t pretend that you _don’t_.” Billy shook his head. 

He _couldn’t_ deny it. He _loved_ when Steve got all bratty. 

He withdrew his fingers, pushing his shorts down enough to let his cock free, slicking it up. 

Steve was watching him, his eyes hooded, still spread out on the bed. 

Billy lined up to him, pressing his cock inside in one steady push. Steve sighed, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“That’s the stuff.” Billy stared at him. 

“That’s the stuff? Seriously?” Steve looked at him, shrugging again. 

“It _is_ the stuff. That good stuff.”

“Can you, I just, that’s a weird thing to say about my dick in your ass.”

“Billy, I’m like, half asleep. Let’s get to the fuckin’, please.” Billy sighed dramatically, shaking his head. 

But he pulled out _almost_ all the way, slamming his hips flush to Steve’s ass. 

Steve’s eyes went wide, his breath punched _right_ out of him. 

Billy grinned. 

“Is _that_ the stuff?” Steve couldn’t get a word out, not with the rough pace Billy had set, their hips slamming together with every thrust. 

Steve was just along for the ride, taking this absolute _pounding_.

His leg was still thrown over Billy’s shoulder, keeping him open. 

“Wai-wait, _Billy_.” He was being pushed up the bed with each time Billy surged forward.

“Isn’t this what you wanted, Baby? For me to fuck you?” Steve made an aborted little _huh_ sound, his arms wrapped tight around Billy’s shoulders, his nails digging into his skin. Billy was using that _tone_ , that mocking little pout he only adopts when Steve goes out of his mind on his cock. “Isn’t this what you _dreamed_ about? My cock filling you up?”

“Yeah-I,” Steve was breathing heavily. Billy adjusted his angle a bit, made Steve whine desperately as his cock brushed against his prostate. “ _Yeah_.”

Billy huffed a laugh. 

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah_.” Steve’s eyes were all wide and glassy. He was hard again, his cock pressed between them. “Billy, don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t plannin’ on it, Sugar.” He kissed Steve’s cheek, lowering down onto his elbows to scrape his teeth over Steve’s neck. “You gonna cum for me? Gonna cum so pretty on my cock?” Steve just nodded, gave a little _uh-huh_ , all high pitched and breathy. 

Billy pulled back pressing Steve’s other leg up, both of them folded up. 

He could get _deep_ this way, could punch the breath _right_ out of Steve. 

And all Steve could do is just _take it_. 

Billy could feel himself getting close, could feel the heat building in his gut. 

But he liked to make Steve fall apart _first_. Liked to get him there. 

It always helped his _own_ orgasm, watching Steve falling apart, feeling him clench around him. 

“Billy, I’m gonna, _I’m gonna_ -”

“Lemme see, Pretty Boy. Cum for me. I wanna see it.” 

There was a moment, where Steve just looked at him, his eyes bright, before he shook apart. 

His face scrunched up, and his hips flexed, and he spilled out between them. 

His back arched, and he tightened around Billy. 

He gave another breathy sigh, going lax, melting into the bed. 

Billy kissed the inside of his knee, and let his own orgasm rip through him, filling Steve up. 

He rolled off of him, stretching his arms above his head. Steve was next to him, tired and sated. 

He rolled over, snuggling into Billy’s side, still only wearing his t-shirt. 

The sun was beginning to rise, the room painted with cool light. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to stand up at Scoops all day.” Billy pouted at him, giving him a mocking whine.

“Did I go to hard?” Steve pouted back. 

“ _Yeah_. Went too hard. Gonna have to stay in this bed _all day_.”

“Go call outta work. We’re not leaving _all day_.”


End file.
